Childish fantasies
by NekoxUsa
Summary: Rin had escaped Sesshomaru's wrath and is staying with his mother Soatomi. Will Sesshomaru come back for her? After all these years?
1. Birthday gone wrong

***I do not own Inuyasha.***

Rin closed her eyes and listened to her surroundings and breathed in the fresh air. Rin was heading back to the western lands with Sesshomaru and Jaken. They were at least 10,000 feet from the air, Rin on Ah-Uh and the demons flying.

Rin hoped that Sesshomaru would remember her birthday, not like he never forgot, but Rin wanted something **really **special. You see, little 17 year old Rin had the cutest little crush on her great demon Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin always wanted Sesshomaru to take her, to be his mate. Rin was always greedy when it came to Sesshomaru. But Rin had noticed the more she aged the less attention he gives her. Rin was content if he even looked at her.

Rin had the great dream of being the great Lady of the Western Lands. But Rin knew the price to that heavy title; Rin would have to sell her soul to the devil to become a demon. But Rin never worried about that, as long as she was with Sesshomaru, she'd jump into hell for Sesshomaru, just like he did 2 years ago for Rin.

This year Rin had a plan, at the end of every birthday she had with him he always asked her if she wanted something from him he would give it to her. These past years she had asked for chocolates and pets or kimonos. But this year was special; she was going to request a kiss from the proud lord.

Rin knew how Sesshomaru disgraced the relationship between a youkai and a Ningen. But Sesshomaru had managed to let Rin come close to his heart, a little _too_ close. Rin hated how people said the Demon Lord was going soft and soon will have hanyou's running around the palace.

Rin especially hated people who would dare disgrace her Lord never less talk about him in such an awful tone. So Rin always made up for it. Rin acted as if she herself was a youkai. Rin made sure she bowed down the lowest to Sesshomaru, practicing her balance and walking without a single flaw.

Rin always tried her best to show she wasn't just a weak little Ningen, no, she proved she was strong, and can act with grace. Rin only hoped her wishes tomorrow night won't be neglected. Rin was lost in thought by now, reviewing her life.

A bright light flashed in the sky, Ah-Uh flew higher in a matter of seconds. Rin gasped as she felt Ah-Uh disappear from under her. Rin realized she had fallen off of Ah-Uh. Rin screamed but managed to grasp one of Ah-Uh's reins. Attacks flew towards them making Ah-Uh swing violently. Rin grunted as every jolt threatened to end her life.

The light cleared and Rin managed to see Sesshomaru and Jaken fighting a woman. The woman must've been a witch because she was casting and chanting many things. Rin took this chance to get back on Ah-Uh. Rin struggled but managed to get on Ah-Uh.

Rin looked to where Sesshomaru was and watched her great Demon Lord fight in an epic battle. To Rin the battle seemed epic, hard and tough. But Rin knew to Sesshomaru this was easy as breathing. Sesshomaru moved his whip from his side pocket and flicked it towards the witch. The witch dodged but her hand got snagged in the whip making her shriek. The witch cursed out loud before looking at Rin and smiling.

"Elements obey my command." The woman chanted, wind encircled the woman with water acting as a fence. Fire appeared in short sparks also encircling her. And rock began to cover her like armor. The woman chanted rather quickly making weird formations with her hands. She yelled out and lightening shot out of her body.

Rin slowly realized where this was aiming at. Rin shut her eyes expecting the pain of the lighting soon to overwhelm her senses but only felt Ah-Uh go limp. Rin flung her eyes opened and watched as Ah-Uh eyes closed and they began to fall.

Rin cried and hugged Ah-Uh; Rin let him go but managed to remove a certain charm that Rin had forged for him after leaving the village. Rin waited till she got close to land and jumped off. Rin calculated her landing, luckily for her God had mercy and she landed in a deep lake.

Rin ears began to ring with the pressure of the water dragging her body down. Rin managed to swim to the top of the lake. Rin coughed up water and swam to shore. Rin crawled up the lake shore and flopped down on her back. Rin began to breathe heavily. '_God I swallowed too much water…' _Rin felt anger inside her but had no energy to show it.

Rin closed her eyes and only had a moment to rest before she sensed a presence. Rin stopped breathing and closed her eyes playing dead. Rin heard a chuckle and something grab her wrist and lift her up. "Don't be stupid I know you're awake" Rin opened her eyes with ferocity hoping she could scare the intruder. But he only smirked and pinned her to the ground.


	2. Arrival

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha***** **

Rin groaned out and struggled, but that only manage to tighten his grip and have him mock her as she continued to struggle. Rin stopped and felt his knee go in between her legs. Rin stared at the intruder with hate, but he only placed his nose on her neck and breathed in her scent. Rin eyes widened in shock and she shrieked when he licked the side of her neck just below the ear.

"That's how I like them, _inexperienced__. _Hope you don't mind this little **intrusion****.**" Rin gasped, Rin knew what this meant. But Rin refuse to give the intruder her virginity. That was the one thing Rin had been saving for her one true love.

The demon lord smirked as Rin's eyes welled up with tears. "My name's Kouga by the way. Don't worry; I'll take care of ya. You'll love the pups you and I will make." The man said before he kissed Rin's neck. Rin squirmed around but only got a firm grasp from Kouga. '_No __this __can__'__t __happen__! __It__'__s __not __supposed __to __be __this __way__!' _"My Lord!" Rin yelled out.

Kouga began to laugh, "Your precious lord can't save you. You'll be mine soon. If you keep still and do as I say I'll let you enjoy it and go slow for you." Rin began to cry as he grasped her clothing. But he soon stopped and Rin saw blood taint the grass around them.

Rin stopped crying and watched as Kouga was lifted up by Sesshomaru. Rin smiled, "You pathetic weakling, attacking a girl and claiming her against her own will." Sesshomaru claws leaked with poison and he drove his arm into Kouga's stomach. Kouga's eyes rolled back and he fell lifeless to the ground.

Rin still laid on the ground, Sesshomaru growled. "Get up Rin; you don't have to be in that indecent form now." Rin looked at herself and blushed deeply before covering herself up. Rin had huge red marks on her neck clearly from all the sucking that jerk did. The guy managed to slip the sleeves of Rin so that her shoulders were exposed. And Rin's legs were spread wide.

Rin got up but stumbled, Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's hand and stopped Rin from falling. Embarrassed; that her demon Lord had seen Rin mistake she bowed low and apologized. Sesshomaru turned letting his back face Rin and continued walking. Rin was confused; he was walking east-wards not towards the west.

Only then did Rin realize he was staring at something, Rin followed her Lord and stopped to stare at the same object. It was Ah-Uh, his body had fallen closer to hers but he was still not moving. Rin let her silent tears stream down her face. But Rin gave Ah-Uh a silent prayer. Sesshomaru glared at Rin, Rin knew that he was asking her silently. Rin didn't want to give up her birthday wish. But Ah-Uh was more important. "Please."

Sesshomaru nodded and quickly released Tenseiga from its hilt and sliced Ah-Uh's body.. For a couple of heartbeats nothing happened. Then Ah-Uh's eyes opened and he stood up looking at Sesshomaru then walking to Rin. Rin sobbed onto Ah-Uh's neck and hugged him. Ah-Uh nuzzled Rin.

Rin climbed up onto Ah-Uh and followed Sesshomaru in the air as they continued to the palace.

* * *

><p>When Rin arrived Sesshomaru immediately ordered maids to prepare Rin. In a couple of minutes the maids dragged Rin to her room and stripped her of her clothes. The lead Rin to a steaming bath and washed her silky brown hair. Rin sighed in relief, after all she went through Rin was happy to be back home.<p>

The maids then began to scrub Rin's shoulders before wrinkling her nose. Rin caught the maid's reaction with grace. "What is wrong?" The made looked at Rin with fear knowing the power this mere child held over her.

"Nothing my Lady!" The maid answered quite quickly. Rin narrowed her eyes and acted like the youkai that hid inside her. "If it were nothing then why did you wrinkle your nose in such a disgusting manner?" The maid began to act nervously.

Rin smirked mentally; she had caught a real youkai's flaw. The maid sighed and bowed until her face touched the rocks surrounding the bath. "I am so sorry my lady! It's just that, just-" The maid began to stumble as she broke into a sob.

Rin hated acting this cruel, but to please Sesshomaru. She worked very hard, "Just what?" The maid looked at Rin with fear in her eyes. "You smell like wolf. A scent I never found on you before." Rin blushed unconsciously. "If you need an explanation Sesshomaru will gladly give you one." The maid trembled with fear. "Please forgive me my lady." Rin waved her hand signaling the maid to continue her work which was a sign of forgiveness from her.

Rin's most trusted maid Kaede was the oldest and the most trusted servants Rin has ever had. Rin tingled with excitement; soon Rin would stay in Sesshomaru's room for a couple of days just for her birthday. Kaede had several kimonos made for this event. At least a dozen specially made with the finest silk. Kaede brought them all in the room, "Pick one my dear."

Rin picked the one that was white with pink and light purple flowers decorated the kimono. As Rin placed it on the other maids tended to her hair and put her make up on. Her hair was brushed into her usual flow down hair with a cherry blossom in her hair. The maids put on her red eye shadow and highlighted Rin's lips.

Rin dismissed the maids because Kaede had told Rin she had a surprise from her. Rin smiled and twirled happily. Only Kaede and Kagome knew about Rin's little 'act'. So Rin gladly hugged Kaede, "Here my Lady Rin." Kaede presented Rin with a bottle of perfume.

"This perfume is special because it attracts demons." Rin smiled. "Thank you Kaede, I hope Sesshomaru though will accept me as the woman I have grown to be." Kaede smiled. "We all wish it Rin, we all do." Rin regained her posture and walked down the hall to the dining room to be greeted with food and sweets.

The maids all bowed, "Happy Birthday my Lady!" Rin nodded her head, "Thank you." Rin took her seat and sat down. "And Sesshomaru?" The maids looked at each other nervously. "He had important business to take care of." Rin heart sank. '_He __had __gone __on __my __birthday__!' _But Rin quickly recovered herself.

"Oh, well that's ok." Rin held herself together. Rin looked at the food. "Maids, I ask you of one thing." The maids all looked at Rin. "Eat with me. Enjoy yourselves." The maids smiled and happily ate the food but made sure Rin had first picks.

After the meal Rin told the maids she was going to visit Kagome. They nodded and prepared Ah-Uh. Rin jumped on Ah-Uh; she smiled and placed the charm on him. "Come on Ah-Uh, Kagome's village." He let out a little roar before rising to the sky. Rin hugged Ah-Uh and kissed his neck, making him nuzzle Rin in response.

* * *

><p>Ah-Uh soon began to descend to the ground landing next to Kagome's hut. Rin jumped off Ah-Uh, Rin couldn't hold it in any longer. Rin let herself cry, but didn't sob, she only ran to Kagome's hut. Rin opened Kagome's hut, Inuyasha immediately got off Kagome and Kagome moved away from him.<p>

But Rin clearly saw what she had interrupted, "Oh Sorry guys I-" Kagome hugged Rin, "Oh my god Rin you look so grown up! Happy birthday. Oh! Wait here." Inuyasha sighed heavily, Kagome looked at him. "Inuyasha Oswari!" He immediately went to the ground. "Be nicer it's Rin birthday." Inuyasha groaned and hugged Rin also before letting her go wrinkling his nose.

"Did he mate you?" Rin blushed a bright red. "No! Of course he didn't why would you say that?" Inuyasha looked at Rin suspiciously. "Rin," Kagome looked at Rin worriedly with something in her hands. "Did he really-" Rin blushed violently. "No," Rin let her tears fall. "No he left, but that's ok right?"

Inuyasha immediately hugged Rin. "Don't worry Rin, he's just a bastard. That's not like him at all but, it must have been something very important for him to leave." Rin cried onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha held her bridal style and let her cry on him.

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome with his head on her shoulders; Kagome blushed before pushing Inuyasha's head off her.

Kagome presented Rin with the small little box that was her gift to Rin. Rin thanked Kagome and Inuyasha and opened it, it had a charm bracelet. The chain was silver and one of the chains it had was one of a heart and star, but the biggest chain was that of a crescent moon. Rin saddened but quickly perked herself up.

"Thanks Kagome it's so beautiful." Kagome nodded and hugged Rin. "Kagome, I want to tell you something." Rin looked at Kagome's confused eyes, "I want to be Sesshomaru's mate." Kagome's eyes widened and Inuyasha's face paled. Kagome managed to snap out of her shock. "Well Rin, that's when we have the talk."

Inuyasha groaned, "You sure Rin? Being a mate is a pretty serious thing." Kagome blushed when Inuyasha kissed her neck. "See Rin, there is a time every month where a man goes through 'heat' that means he is now more than ever ready to mate." Rin nodded, Inuyasha blushed slightly. "And when your scent of womanhood comes on or the smell of your period that agitates them."

Inuyasha growled lowly. "Then they pull you into bed and-" Kagome began "Kagome don't tell her how our mating happened!"Inuyasha growled rudely. Kagome 'Oswari' Inuyasha. "Well since you and Sesshomaru are related it might happen the same way."

Kagome focused back at Rin. "This is the scary part; their eyes go into a blood red frenzy. But they won't hurt you. Well, while doing it they will. And when they are finished or before they claim your um womanhood. They mark you on any place of the body with their fangs. It'll hurt yeah but that signifies to everyone and themselves that you belong to him."

Rin smiled, "Perfect, that's what I want... Sesshomaru," Rin said dreamily with a smile. "See Rin, here is mine." Rin exposed her neck to show a mark of a half moon. Inuyasha huffed. "And since he is a hanyou so am I." Kagome pointed at her black dog ears. "Got it? The mark is the only thing that bonds mates together for all eternity. Even in the afterlife."

Rin smiled, "Me and Sesshomaru…" "Rin look." Rin looked at Inuyasha, "He may deny you. If he does call me. I'll teach him a lesson." Rin smiled and thanked Inuyasha and Kagome. "Well, I have to go and see if my lord has returned." Kagome nodded, "Oh wait Rin One way to please your lord is to let him be dominant and to touch or nip the ear." Rin nodded before going on Ah-Uh again.

Rin arrived at the palace with maids bowing to her. "My lord has returned Rin." Rin nodded and headed towards Sesshomaru's room. "Come in." Rin entered the room. Sesshomaru was in his library reading scrolls. Rin bowed low to Sesshomaru. He only stared at her, "come Rin." Rin smiled and kneeled down resting her head on his lap.

"Now Rin, happy birthday and your wish?" Rin blushed deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>If you read this before this was all long three chapters, but i broke them into small bits :) Hope you like! <strong>

**NekoxUsa**


	3. Desperation

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha***** **

"Well My Lord, I request a kiss from you." Sesshomaru stood up quickly and removed Rin's head from his lap and faced her, his height towering her.

"You request what? Rin, this request is denied." Rin looked down, "But My-"Sesshomaru growled hushing her. "Leave my palace." Rin bit back a cry. "Please My Lord forgive me." He growled again. "Rin this Sesshomaru shall not have you fantasize silly things. Especially the relationship you and I have is professional."

Rin looked at her Lord, "Please?" Sesshomaru snarled. "If I do will you let me kill you for your disgrace." Rin nodded her head, "Yes my Lord. And if you wish torture me." Sesshomaru growled but stopped immediately. He leaned in and sniffed Rin's neck making her shiver. Sesshomaru then licked her ear making her gasp. Sesshomaru lifted his face; Rin saw his eyes go a blood red. '_He__'__s __in __heat __isn__'__t __he__?'_

Sesshomaru kissed Rin, Rin eyes widened with shock. But Sesshomaru growled lowly. He nipped Rin's lip, forcing her lips to part open. Sesshomaru grabbed her head, steading her when he began to kiss her roughly. Rin shyly placed her hands on his head and pressed him towards her.

Rin felt his tongue roam her mouth. His warmth comforted her, he lifted up his head, "Mate" he growled out. Rin blushed but then smile. "Mate." She mimicked the sound that he made.

Sesshomaru chuckled before attacking her neck, licking her collarbone made Rin moan.

Sesshomaru then lowered himself to her chest. Rin's heart began to race as he slipped her kimono so that the top of her chest was exposed, Rin let out a small gasp as he kissed her chest. Rin moaned and shifted so that he can get a better view of her chest.

Sesshomaru eyes went back to that gold they once were and he immediately came off Rin. Rin snapped out of her trance and covered her body.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin disgusted; Rin was in shock but slowly comprehended what just happened. But what made it happen? Rin remembered the perfume Kaede gave her.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin blushed and covered her chest with her arms. Sesshomaru looked rather angry, "Rin, how did this happen did we…" Sesshomaru went quiet. "Mate?" Rin blushed a brighter red, "Um, well you almost did."

Sesshomaru growled, "You smelled like my idiot brother. That's probably what provoked it…" Rin understood Sesshomaru. The fact that she smelled like Inuyasha made him angry and he tried to get her to smell like him again.

Rin saw Sesshomaru's face go from anger to surprise. "But it's ok Sesshomaru." Rin blushed brightly before removing her arms from her chest. "You can t-take me Sesshomaru!" Rin closed her eyes and waited for Sesshomaru to attack her again.

But he didn't instead Sesshomaru hugged Rin. "Rin leave this castle. The fact that my beast felt jealousy only proves you have gotten to me" Rin cried, "Sesshomaru, I love you. My birthday wish has been fulfilled. Thank you but please. Don't make me leave."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru with puppy eyes. But Sesshomaru looked away from Rin.

"My decision is final Rin," Rin held her eyes shut, "No Sesshomaru please." Rin hugged Sesshomaru tighter. "I won't tell anyone. Nor will make any more confessions just please. I want to stay with you." Rin cried out. But Sesshomaru pulled Rin off him.

"But Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru pushed his lips onto her silencing her. Rin eyes widened with the contact. Sesshomaru maneuvered them to his bed without breaking the kiss, Rin heart began to race. Sesshomaru then let his hands roam her body; he brushed her chest gently making her moan out.

Sesshomaru quickly trailed down her neck leaving wet kisses. Sesshomaru then stopped at her chest; he quickly slipped her kimono enough so that her chest was exposed. Rin blushed; Sesshomaru began to kiss her chest making her arch her back in pleasure.

Sesshomaru moved to her shoulders and nipped them gently. "My Lord!" She gasped when he sucked her chest again. He then rubbed her back gently making Rin moan in pleasure. She was ready now; Rin was ready to react to his gentle touch. Rin moved his hair from his neck and Rin passionately kissed it.

Sesshomaru growled with pleasure and allowed Rin to kiss him. Rin nails dug into his back as he nipped her chest again. Rin moaned and felt herself go warm. But Sesshomaru's cool touch caused her to shiver, Rin couldn't believe her fantasies were coming true. Sesshomaru stopped and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Rin, I'm sorry. But you have to run while I can still stop myself." Rin looked disappointed. "Why!" Sesshomaru looked at Rin again, "Because, if I take you, it might kill you."

Sesshomaru sank to his knees and held himself growling. Rin backed away from him. He was warning her. Rin had to act fast.

Rin ran out of the room and down the hall she breathed heavily as she bumped into maids. Rin managed to get to Kaede and hug her crying. "What's wrong?" Rin managed to lift her head up, "Sesshomaru!" she sobbed before the door blew open.

Sesshomaru's eyes were a blood red and he snarled, "_Mate_…" he growled out. Rin whimpered and hid behind Kaede. "Run child I'll handle him!" Rin cried, and let go of Kaede and turned and ran. She heard Kaede scream and something heavy fell on the floor.

Rin knew he was on a rampage, he killed Kaede and now his blood thirsty raid focused on her. Rin manage to catch up on Ah –Uh and she jumped on Ah-Uh, "GO!" She screamed out, Ah-Uh quickly sensed her panic and took off from the air heading towards Kagome's village.

Rin knew she had lost Sesshomaru, but he would catch up. She had to mask her scent.

Ah-Uh fell near Kagome's hut and Rin jumped off and burst into the hut. Inuyasha looked at Rin and blushed. Rin lunged at Inuyasha and hugged him, "W-Wait Rin what the hell are you doing!" Rin opened Inuyasha's yukata and wrapped herself in it burying herself in his scent,

Inuyasha now stood up and hugged Rin, trying to sustain her. "What the hell is going on Rin?" Rin manage to calm down and stared at Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru, he is in heat. After me and I have to HIDE!" Rin managed to say. That's when the door opened and Rin screamed with terror, she quickly hugged Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gulped and Rin looked to see Kagome's stunned face in the doorway. "Inuyasha…" Kagome growled out. "W-Wait Kagome! Let me explain!" Kagome snarled. "And RIN!" Rin held onto Inuyasha tighter. "Wait KAGOME LET ME EXPLAIN!" Kagome managed to keep her rage under control but it still showed.

"You have 5 minutes before I murder you both." Rin blushed as she realized how bad the situation looked. "Look Kagome, I tried to mask my scent because Sesshomaru is coming to kill me please understand!" Kagome began to calm down. "Ok Rin, but why the hell are you half naked?"

Rin blushed and sat onto the couch. "Well first me and Sesshomaru were making out." Inuyasha made a disgusted sound.

"That's why my chest is bare." Rin blushed feverishly. "Then he got blood crazy and he killed Kaede!" Rin began to sob again. Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to her. "But why go to Inuyasha and hug him like you to where-"Kagome stopped herself. "I had to mask my scent and Inuyasha was the only person here, I began to panic and-"

Inuyasha hugged Rin, "Why didn't you tell me that Rin, I understand." Rin cried on Inuyasha's chest. Kagome pulled Rin off Inuyasha, "Ok Rin, but if you EVER and I mean EVER try to snuggle with Inuyasha and I catch you…. You better have a good excuse." Rin and Inuyasha shivered with fear and nodded silently.

Rin remembered Ah-uh and ran outside. Rin rubbed the yukata on Ah-Uh masking his scent and brought him inside the hut. "I have to go; can I have some of Inuyasha's things so we can mask our scent?" Kagome nodded and gave Rin Inuyasha's shirt. "Good luck Rin, Head to the far part of the western lands. When you reach a palace and see a woman named Satomi, tell her your situation with Sesshomaru. She'll welcome you with open hands."

Rin nodded and said goodbye to Kagome and Inuyasha before heading off to the west, fear consuming her as she got closer to Sesshomaru's palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Hope this is easier to read than freaken long page XD <strong>


	4. White rose

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha***** **

Rin awoke to a rough landing. Ah-Uh clearly was exhausted so Rin began to walk to the golden gates. A guard stood in her path, "Why are you here?" Rin froze, "I'm here to see Satomi." The guard eyes widened and he escorted Rin and Ah-Uh inside the palace.

Rin was lead to the throne room where a woman with long silver hair and golden eyes sat. "Why do you come here traveler?" She asked, her voice calm and cool and her eyes icy just like Sesshomaru's.

"Sesshomaru is my reason my lady." Rin bowed low. Immediately the woman signaled al the guards away and walked towards Rin. "What has my son done to you?" Rin shivered remembering Sesshomaru's attack. "I am his vassal and he is on heat frenzy after me in a bloodthirsty lust."

The woman pulled Rin into a hug. "I am so sorry, I will protect you." Rin nodded. The woman sniffed Rin. "But why do you smell like Inuyasha?" She asked in amusement. "So I could mask my scent my lady."

The Queen nodded her hand understanding the situation and led Rin into a room. "You'll stay here until he is out of heat." Rin stared in awe of her room. "It's beautiful. Thank you very much!" Rin twirled around in her room. Maids appeared with measuring tapes and Rin smiled. '_I __might __just __enjoy __myself __here__.'_

The maids finished measuring Rin, "Now what would you like for the designs?" Rin smiled, she knew what she wanted. "I want them white with purple dragons on the edges of the kimonos and on the waist; I also want the dragons to be surrounded with red crescents on them." Rin giggled.

The maids had written down everything, bowed and had left Rin alone. Rin found a kimono in the closet and changed herself quickly before anyone else came in.

Rin was just happy to have the same kimono as Sesshomaru, "Good job my sneaky one, you manage to copy Sesshomaru's kimono." Rin turned to see the smiling face of Satomi. Rin moved shyly, "Well I tried." Satomi hugged Rin tightly before leaving Rin as well.

Rin walked towards the window. She missed her Sesshomaru, she missed her garden. Rin had silent tears running down her face. But Rin had one more thing to accomplish before she faced her Sesshomaru. Rin walked to the mirror, "Maids." Two women quickly entered the room and bowed. "How may we serve you my lady?"

Rin smiled, "Bring me some of your finest cosmetics." "Yes my lady!" They bowed and left Rin. Rin smiled into the mirror, Rin saw something move in the shadows. Rin quickly grabbed the hairbrush and turned around.

A hand covered her eyes making Rin panic. Rin cried out in surprise and dropped the hairbrush. Then an arm secured her waist. Rin tried to pull the hands off her eyes but her body was pressed against the bed. Rin felt her adrenaline course through her body. Rin immediately began to struggle, but the attacker used his elbow to pin her head to the bed muffling her screams.

"Good to see you again Rin." Rin stopped for a moment. She recognized the voice but her memory was starting to haze. The hands got off her and turned Rin around. Rin relaxed and smiled, "Kohaku!" Rin threw her arms his neck and hugged him.

Kohaku hugged Rin back. Rin pulled away from him and stared at him. "Wow Kohaku you really grew up. And you're working for Sesshomaru's mother now?" Kohaku smiled at Rin. "Ya, and look at you! You're so beautiful Rin." Rin blushed, "Thanks Kohaku."

Kohaku began to look around. "Where's Sesshomaru?" Rin heart sank. "Oh, he's not here." Rin looked down and sat on her bed. Kohaku sat next to her and wrapped his hands around her. "Hey Rin, I'm sorry." Rin cried on Kohaku for a while before the maids came in.

"Here my lady." They left boxes on Rin's dresser before leaving them. Kohaku placed Rin on his lap making her tense. She blushed, the last time she was this close in contact was with Sesshomaru. But Kohaku's touch was rougher so she highly doubts he noticed their position.

"Hey Rin, they have a garden." Rin brightened up and jumped off Kohaku's lap. "Well what are you waiting for?"She asked and Kohaku laughed, "Nothing!"He replied, Rin ran ahead, "You," Rin eyes widened. '_Did __he __just__- ? __No__, __he__'__s __just __a __friend__.' _Rin shook the mental thought from her head. '_A __friend__.'_

Rin reached the garden and immediately went to the tiger lilies. They were her favorite flower. Rin picked a few lilies then she saw something in the very back of the field. Rin looked at the flower, it was a white rose. Rin remembered that day Rin asked Sesshomaru what was his favorite flower.

He told her it was a white rose because it was simple and beautiful. Ever since then Rin had always picked white roses for Sesshomaru.

Rin laughed to herself. '_You__'__re __being __such __a __child__. __The __first __moment __you__'__re __away __from __him __you __immediately __remember __him__?' _Rin nodded to herself mentally. Rin heard Kohaku calling her from behind. Rin laughed at herself and reached up and pick a white rose before leaving the plant alone.

Rin looked at Kohaku and grinned. Kohaku gasped and grabbed hold of her arm. "Rin you're bleeding." Rin looked at her arm and clearly there was a scratch there. Only then did Rin start to feel the stinging. Kohaku lifted Rin's arm up and began to suck the wound.

Rin gasped and blushed violently. "K-Kohaku!" Rin yelled out in surprise. Kohaku released Rin and ripped a piece of cloth from his clothing and wrapped Rin's arm with it. Rin noticed Kohaku had blood dripping from his lip. "Kohaku… You're bleeding." Kohaku looked at Rin. "Where?"

Rin giggled. "On your lip." Rin tried to wipe it off with her kimono sleeve but slipped bringing them closer.

They looked up at each other at the same time. Rin blushed a bright red. "Umm, uh Kohaku I'm-" But Kohaku started leaning towards Rin and tightened his hold on her. Rin heart began to pound loudly, '_Oh __god__…' _Kohaku lips made contact with hers and he held Rin there.

Rin eyes widened with surprise. Rin tried to pull away but Kohaku held her there. Rin felt Kohaku put his hand on her head pushing them closer. "Koha-"But Kohaku only slipped inside her making Rin whimper. Rin had enough now.

Kohaku eyes opened and he quickly released Rin turning around so his back faced her. "Sorry Rin." Rin blushed, "N-no I am Kohaku I shouldn't have slipped." Rin could see Kohaku's face go red.

Rin sighed, "I'm going inside Kohaku see you later?" Kohaku didn't respond. Rin felt shame rise inside her. Rin began to tremble, but Rin held her tears and walked into the castle. '_Sesshomaru__, __I __hope __you __snap __out __of __it __soon__.'_

Rin had entered her room and placed the flower on her dresser. Rin looked at the boxes and noticed the cosmetics were set up in her room. Rin checked her closet and found all the ordered kimono's present. Rin made a girlish cry before picking a kimono off the shelf and putting it on.

Rin wrapped herself in the kimono. She sighed and laid down on her bed. Rin hummed to herself and fiddled with her hair. After a while Rin's eyes began to droop and her breathing began to steady. Rin gave in to sleep and closed her eyes letting her dreams claim her and bring her to Rin's ultimate fantasy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope <strong>**you ****guys ****liked ****the ****fanfic****. **


	5. Memories of Nobody

*******I ****do ****not ****own ****Inuyasha****.***

When the week quickly passed he didn't come for her. Rin cried for many nights refusing to eat and denied any visits. After a while Sesshomaru's mother Satomi decides it's time to change Rin's life.

Rin wails were heard from even the throne room. "Oh poor Rin." Satomi sighed. She looked at Kohaku, "She even refused to speak to us. It's time I told you my plan I have been thinking of over the past few days." Satomi felt an ache in her heart. But she knew it may have been cruel but it was the only way to keep Rin alive.

Kohaku prepared himself for Satomi's answer. "We must erase her memory completely of Sesshomaru." Kohaku groaned. Rin's only purpose was Sesshomaru. "And what would happen if he came back?" He said before bowing his head, "That would be the best choice my lady." Satomi sighed, "Bring Rin here no matter what Kohaku." Kohaku looked pained but slowly nodded and followed Rin's wails of sorrow.

The door opened but Rin didn't dare look who entered. "Come on Rin please. I want to help you." Rin looked up at Kohaku her eyes puffed up by all the tears. Rin shook her head and got refuge in her pillow. Kohaku sighed and lifted up Rin; Rin screamed and pounded her fists onto his back ordering him to release her. But Kohaku refused and carried Rin to the throne Room.

Rin was seated on the chair and she moaned out. Rin desperately wanted to get back to the privacy of her room but was forced now to endure the stare that Satomi gave her. Satomi cupped Rin's face with her hand. "Rin, does my son do so much pain to you? Is he the only reason why you live today?" Rin locked eyes with Satomi.

Rin got lost; she stared at those golden eyes. But they were different. Her eyes showed pity and kindness. But an image flashed into her eyes of the cold fierce glare her Lord has given her many times. Rin let Satomi graze her face gently. "Rin I sense deep pain in you. I must heal you now." Satomi closed her eyes, Rin felt her power around her and Satomi's markings began to glow.

Rin closed her eyes and opened them to be in a world of mist. Satomi stood across from her. "Now Rin, we are in your mind. Remember, what I do is to heal you. Sorry if it makes you suffer." Rin felt fear rise up inside her. Satomi placed a hand on her forehead. Images of her Lord and Rin appeared one by one in her head.

Rin gasped, her memories right before her disappeared. Rin felt the loss in her heart grow. "W-What are you doing to me!" Satomi let a tear streak her cheek. "Erasing your memories of Sesshomaru." Rin began to panic. "Please Satomi..." Rin tried to pull away from Satomi but Satomi's face tensed and her grip became stronger.

Rin stood there dumbly as her memories disappeared one by one. Rin cried for a while, '_Wait__, __why __am __I __crying __again__?' _"My lord." Rin whimpered. '_Wait__, __my __lord__? __Who__'__s __this __Lord__?'_

Rin was confused she felt emotions all at once. Satomi released her. "Do you remember anything about a lord?" Rin looked at Satomi dumbly. "The Lord? Do you mean God or something? Or is he some duke?" Satomi eyes watered slightly before she chuckled. "Yes, that's exactly what I meant." Satomi hugged Rin, "Open your eyes Rin."

Rin closed her eyes and opened them again to a different surrounding. Kohaku was the first to hug Rin, "You ok Rin?" Rin was confused. "Yea, why are you guys so worried about me?" Kohaku let go of Rin and looked at her again. He smiled slightly, "Nothing, everything is perfect." Rin blushed as he eyed her. "Why don't you change Rin?" Rin nodded dumbly and raced back to her room.

Rin opened the closet and selected one of the kimono's and placed it on. Rin felt a sting of remembrance. Rin had this strange feeling to sob. But Rin refused to let this strange emotion take control, '_Maybe __my __moon __cycle is __coming __up __or __something__.' _Rin agreed with herself.

Even though there was no explanation she found it weird, Rin shook her head and pushed the thought deep into her head.

Rin sat on her dresser and looked at herself, she groaned. "Oh god I look like a horse ran me over." Rin picked up the hairbrush and began to brush the knots straight. After that she tied her hair into a low ponytail using a red ribbon and a cherry blossom to ornament her hair.

Rin put on a light purple eyeshadow and outlined her lips in a cherry red. Rin took one more look at herself in the mirror. She smiled softly; Rin stood up and twirled around in her kimono. Rin winked at herself in the mirror before walking out to meet Kohaku.

Kohaku lunged at Rin and trapped her in his grasp. Rin squeaked out loud and giggled. Kohaku and Rin fell together to the ground, Rin was laughing to the point where her laughs have become silenced and tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Rin looked at Kohaku to see him staring at her. His face turned into a bright red and he looked away. Rin grinned; Kohaku had been drooling over her ever since she met him. Rin sat up and looked at the sun. The lady and Kohaku were taking some sort of road trip.<p>

Rin watched the sunset; the sun glazed her body making her _divine__. _Kohaku was surprised she wasn't a demoness, or better a goddess. Kohaku watched Rin smile light up and her eyes go wide. Her innocent chocolate eyes.

Those chocolate eyes that locked many secrets even from her.

Rin always new that Kohaku and Satomi were hiding something from her, something big. But she stopped trying after a while when they refused to talk to her for a couple of days.

Rin was sly, she had a plan. She deeply wanted to know the secret but the only way it was going to happen if one of them admitted what was up. "Ok guys, let's keep walking and soon we will reach the east where the meeting shall take place." Rin grew suspicious when Kohaku winced at the mention of the 'west.'

What's wrong with the west? Is it the Lord? Rin lost herself when she tripped. She screamed and fell into the dirt. Rin closed her eyes for a while,

_Rin __tripped __and __closed __her __eyes __waiting __for __impact __but __it __never __happened__. __Rin __looked __up__a__s a strange __man __with __long __silver __hair __and __piercing __gold __eyes__. "__Rin__," __his __voice__, __smooth __as __leather __made __her __blush __feverishly__. "__Thank __you __my __lord__!" __Rin __cried __out __in __joy__. __Her __lord __cared __for __her__, __his __touch __was __ice __cold __and __made __her __shiver __just __to __watch __at __his __perfect __complexion__._

"Rin, RIN"

Rin snapped out of the strange though. "Huh? What?" Kohaku looked at Rin worriedly, "You ok Rin?" Rin nodded dumbly. Kohaku turned around but slowed his pace until he was next to Rin. Rin sighed, she was bored. But Rin was worried, that man is the same one she sees in her dreams, he torments her by pleasuring her but refusing to reveal his identity. People would think it was rape, but to Rin. It was a hint, a hint to all this suspicion.

Rin yawned, night was approaching. Rin squinted and off into the distance, a white cloud flowed from the ground. A village, "My Lady there is a Village nearby." Satomi smiled, "Good job Rin. Regular humans can't see that." Rin smiled. Pleasing her lady was just a habit.

They approached the village and were offered the finest hut and the most elegant cuisine. Rin was happy, she was treated like royalty. But the villagers looked disturbed when they saw Lady Satomi.

Rin managed to sneak away from the them and began to explore the village. Rin gasped, the village streets were empty. "Is this a ghost town?" Rin murmured, "Worse, fear." Rin quickly turned towards the voice and felt someone pull her.

Someone put a hand over her mouth muffling her screams. "Listen, that woman or whatever that thing is, it attacked this village a while ago." Rin looked to see a brittle girl. The girl was about a year older than Rin. Her hair was jet black but she had stunning crystal blue eyes. "I know, I look weird. My parents were taken away from me, that _thing_killed them all. But they didn't know the survivors that lived. He never returned though."

Rin felt her eyes water, this poor girl suffered, Suffered so much. The pain was seen in her expressions. "But you're going to die too. I can't let that happen to you, I can tell you're a possible hostage. But I'll protect you." The girl saddened. "But I couldn't protect my people…"

"Mizuki, my name is Mizuki. But call me Mizu for short." Mizu lead Rin to a hut. Mizu sat down and gave Rin a peach. "Look it happened like this,"

* * *

><p><strong>Sry I am cutting off at random parts, I just want to make this easier for readers. <strong>

**NekoxUsa**


	6. Lord of the western land

*******I ****do ****not ****own ****Inuyasha****.***

_A __demon __with __long __silver __hair __and __piercing __gold __eyes __entered __the __village__, __the __village __men __came __out __with __weapons __at __the __great __demon__, "__You __didn__'__t __ask __permission __to __come __through__! __Demons __shall __not __pass__!" __The __demon __narrowed __his __eyes__, "__Really__? __Well __here__'__s __my __invitation__." __He __removed __his __poison __whip __from __his __sleeve __and __swinged __it __at __the __villagers__. _

_Charging __through __them __he __gracefully __killed __them __all __with __a __couple __flicks __of __his __wrist__. __He __then __watched __as __the __women __around __him __screamed__, __the __pathetic __human __women __flung __stones __and __sticks __at __him__._

_They __screamed __when __he __also __did __away __with __them__, __their __screams __warned __the __children __to __stay __hidden__. "__Nasty __Humans__, __spoiled __creatures__!" __A __nasal __voice __cried __out__. __The __green __toad __looked __angrily __at __the __huts__. "__Shall __I __do __away __with __them __My __Lord__?" __Sesshomaru __looked __at __Jaken__, __he __slightly __nod ded__. _

_Jaken __snickered __and __held __his __staff __up__, "__Fear __the __staff __of __two __heads__!" __the __toad __chanted__. __The __huts __were __burned __but __a __small __girl __with __black __hair __hid __in __the __forest __crying __to __the __painful __screeches __the __human __children __made as they were burned. _

Mizu ignored the tears that fell from her face. "It was horrible. I wish I could have done something!" Mizu covered her face with her hands and cried. Rin hugged Mizu comforting her, Mizu's ears flopped themselves down to lay flat on her head.

Rin heard Satomi calling her name. Mizu tightened her hold on Rin. "Please Mizu, she won't hurt anyone. She didn't take me prisoner. She hosted me please understand." Mizu looked up at Rin, her crystal eye being outlined by the puffy red. "Fine, but… The demon who destroyed this village is the leader of the west."

"Western Lands…" Rin said to herself. "Thanks Mizu, bye," Rin stood up and waved at her friend one more time before she exited the hut and caught up with Satomi.

* * *

><p>Rin cuddled up close to the fire. The warmth splashed her face making her giggle. Rin watched as the flames danced around the fireplace. The others were sleeping in different huts. Satomi with the guards surrounding her hut and Kohaku with Rin, Rin giggled a little louder as she remembered Kohaku's response to her hug.<p>

He was now asleep across from her, his head bowed low and his mouth slightly open, a usual sleep pose for a guy. Rin blushed slightly; noticing she had stared at him for too long. She yawned and lay down, not taking her eyes of Kohaku. Rin got bored and began to watch the fire dance.

Rin felt her eyelids heavy and soon sleep claimed her. Stealing her from the reality she had come to call home.

* * *

><p><em>Dream<em>

Rin walked into the mist, her fear rising up in front of her as her calls were unanswered. A white blur flashed in front of her eyes. He quickly wrapped his arm around her waist securing her. Rin let out a squeak but he pushed Rin on to the ground, his body hovering over her.

His silver hair covered her face, Rin couldn't make out his face, but his golden eyes caught her attention. They grew soft as they stared at her and he let out a purring noise. He leaned in, his face only inches away from hers. He smirked and brushed his lips against Rin. Rin tried to pull away from him but he held her hands against the floor.

Rin whimpered when he grazed her face with a claw. Rin's heart began to race; he smirked then kissed her fully on the lips. Rin moaned loudly as he slipped his tongue inside her, exploring Rin. Rin cried out when he moved from her lips to her neck, leaving his trail of wet kisses behind. Rin grasped his head. "W-Wait I don't know you! Who are you?" He kissed her lips muffling her moans and groans.

Her desire made her body tingle with excitement. He chuckled and leaned in close to her ear before nipping it. She screamed out when he nudged her chest with his elbow. Rin tried to comprehend this sensation she felt throughout her body.

The man then slipped her kimono down until it reached her waist. Rin felt like she trusted him. But she didn't even know him, but she couldn't shake away the security she felt with the man. "Mate" his growl was low but Rin managed to hear what he said. Rin blushed, "But you didn't tell me who you are…"

He kissed her neck and nipped it gently earning him a deep blush and a girly squeak. The pressure was lifted off her. Rin sat up in confusion, "Are you there?" Rin stood up, she felt the sudden urge to cry, "Please don't leave me." But he had disappeared from her sight.

Rin cried silently as she ran in all directions, desperately wanting to feel his presence once more. Rin felt someone shake her, "_Rin__." _Rin flung her eyes open, "Rin! Are you ok?" Rin rubbed her eyes and looked at Kohaku again. "Ya Fine..." Kohaku looked worriedly at her before he lead Rin out of the hut and walked out of the Village with Satomi.

Rin stood by Satomi, "So, what are the western Lands?" Satomi tensed and Kohaku shifted uneasily. Rin narrowed her eyes, this was clearly suspicious. "What's wrong guys?" Satomi looked at her_, _"Nothing, why do you want to know about the Western Lands Rin?"

"Nothing, I just heard from a surviving Villager that the Lord tortured the Village."

The air grew thick around them, "Well he is a cruel Lord, and his world revolves around coldness and cruelty." Rin gasped, she had never heard of a Lord as cruel as Satomi described. "But he is also my son so I love him." Rin eyes widened, '_Her __son__! __But __she __is __so __kind __and __he __sounds __so__…. __Not__."_

"And we are heading to visit him." This time Kohaku was the first to react, "But my Lady!" Satomi eyes flashed a red, "But Nothing! He won't visit me so I have to go to him." Kohaku sighed and looked at Rin; the fear in his eyes said it all.

Something was wrong, and the Lord of the Western lands had something to do with it. Rin hoped she would find out eventually. But at the same time the fact that Satomi and Kohaku had to hide it from her made the fear grow inside her.

Rin stared in awe, the castle was bigger that Satomi's. The structure more traditional than she was used to, Rin watched as she entered the castle, to her surprise she felt as if she had lived here for years.

But Rin brushed it away, A man with long silver hair and stunning golden eyes appeared before him. "Mother why do you return with the demon slayer and-"His eyes widened when he came to Rin. She blushed slightly, his gaze intensified as he looked at her body. "Why?"

His mother pouted, "Well these are my servants, I plan to stay here. So as your mother I demand so." The man narrowed his eyes. "This Sesshomaru will have his pride, you will only stay here for a week. " He eyes turned to Rin again. "Why do you return little one? Do you wish to fulfill your promise?"

Rin stared at him in confusion. "What promise? I never promised you anything let alone know you," A low growl sounded from him, "Mother did you-" He began but Satomi smiled, "Well now Kohaku why don't you go with Rin to the garden, and maybe to escort Rin to the room." Kohaku nodded and grasped Rin's hand yanking her quickly.

As they passed by the Lord Rin and the Lord made eye contact, for a minute Rin thought his gaze softened, but Kohaku quickly led Rin out of the Lord's presence to outside. Kohaku brought Rin deep inside the garden. Only then did he ask her a million questions about flowers.

"Wait Kohaku shut up!" Kohaku stared at Rin in surprise, "Why are you so nervous all of the sudden! Why do you get nervous at the mention of the Lord of the Western lands huh! _Most __importantly __what __are __you __hiding __from 0__me__!" _Rin exaggerated the last part. Kohaku looked down, "Nothing." Rin growled. "Liar! You are hiding something just tell me what it is!"

"Uh, it's…" Kohaku lunged at Rin pushing her to the ground. "What the hell!" Rin screamed out before his lips roughly kissed Rin. Rin cried out and pulled Kohaku off her. "It's that...Rin I love you!" He leaned in closer trying to kiss her again.

Rin fury raged throughout her body. Rin rose up her hand and slapped Kohaku. He stopped and pulled away from her in shock. He grasped his cheek; Rin let her tears of Rage stain her face. "I thought you were my friend Kohaku!" Rin stood up and stomped off, leaving Kohaku alone.

Rin pushed the door open of a random room and jumped on the bed. She screamed into the pillow. Long enough until it hurt to breathe. Rin looked around her, this was a big room. There was a library room and a huge closet to top it all off. Rin felt the sense that she has been here before. Rin began to walk towards a desk and looked around, she opened the cabinet and something caught her attention.

It was a painting of the Lord and a little girl; the girl had brown hair and brown eyes. Rin couldn't help but smile. '"The girl looks like me…" hands wrapped around her waist and a face leaned into her ear. "That's because it is you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Smiles :) Lol review! :D<strong>


	7. Small Flashback

*******I ****do ****not ****own ****Inuyasha****.***

Rin quickly felt fear prick inside her, the hands cradeled her gently, yet the voice sounded amusing, taunting even. Rin almost screamed but instead he flung her onto the floor. Rin looked up immediatly, fearful for her life. _'What do I do! I am facing the demon lord everyone fears!' _Rin thought fearfully.

But he approuched her, pinning her to the wall. Rin whimpered, she could feel herself trembling, "Do you know who I am?" He growled. Rin though was too shocked to answer. But the demon lord, being impatient as he is tightened his grip on her neck.

Rin gasped as her hands desperatly tried to pry his cold demon hands off her neck, but with no prevail. "Do you?" He asked once more in his mocking tone. This time she shook her head, "No *wheeze* I don't" She choked out. Sesshomaru dropped her, and she coughed on the floor, grasping her neck.

He watched her, "How could you not remember me?" He asked, slightly confused before his eyes shone for an instant. "I see." He said. Before turning around. I stood up shakily, feeling the tears starting to break through the lord stiffened. Rin flinched, "Leave." He simply said and she did, racing away, before letting a sob erupt and the tears fell.

'_Why! What have I done to him for him to do this!' _I thought as I made my way unconciously into the garden. Letting my legs carried me; after a few steps I stopped and fell to my knees. Crying, my throat burned as I sobbed onto the ground.

_**"Why must you leave me Lord Sesshomaru!"** _

I stopped, my eyes widened in shock. _'Who was that?' _I wondered. My head pulsed, I was gasping for air as my hands clasped my head. '_What's happening!' _I let out a grunt before I finally felt weak, feeling nothing, no control... "Rin!" I heard a voice said, but it was faint, soon warm arms embraced me.

* * *

><p><em>I made my towards a demon, his silver hair matted with blood and his eyelashes gaurding his unknown eyes. I blushed, 'He's so beautiful...' I thought in wonder as I stepped forward. Immediately his head shot up in a matter of seconds. His eyes were a crimson red and his pupils an aqua. <em>

_His fangs bared his face deathly pale and his markings were a crescent moon on his forehead and stripes on his cheeks. His hair flared out in all directions as he hissed, staring at me with pure anger. I let out a muffled cry of fear as I hid behind the tree. _

_He relaxed once more, and I gulped. 'Should I...?' I thought but I nodded my head before stepping out. I looked at him and he looked at me, then I raced away, through the trees I found my hut at the edge of the village and got my canteen. Racing away once more I quickly filled it up with water from the reserve. 'They can yell at me...I only want to help him...' _

_I returned, noticing the sun was disappearing, but happily I set it down next to him, bowing, by his attire I kenw he was some sort of Lord. Only once have I seen a lord and he passed by the village once with silk kimono's and horses ornamented in gold._

_But as Rin left she waded in the river; gazing into the water until she saw a dark grey object swin near her feet and nibble. Rin smiled and quickly snatched the fish with both her hands. Rin let out a small giggle as she made her way to her shabby hut. Placing the fish in a dirty cloth she lit a fire, watching it crackle. _

_Reaching into a pot she had nearby she removed a leaf and mushrooms. Waiting until the fish was a tender brownish color, she removed it from the fire and placed it onto the place. Rin managed to make her way back to the lord, she gently placed the plate down and was turning away to leave. _

_"Mind your own buisness." He said mindfully. "I don't eat what humans eat." He stated once more. His eyes were shut but clearly he could still hear her. She paused from her walk and turned her head so her chocolate brown eyes gazed at the godly figure. _

_But she said nothing except let out a small grunt of response. She continued walking to her hut, her mind filled with his voice as it echoed in her ears. She blushed, her heart was beating quickly, embarressed that he might hear her reaction she rushed back into the hut, only to pause, and look at the stream. _

* * *

><p>She was floating once more. But Rin was in darkness, she felt cold as Images of that flash back surrounded her. She clasped her head, she shrieked. "No! I-I don't want to remember!" Rin cried out. Everything was so confusing, '<em>What did I ever do to deserve this...?' <em>Rin thought as more tears spilled from her eyes.

But the voice was harsh and cruel, _"You must remember him, you don't have another choice..." _It said and Rin curled her body into a ball. "I-I don't want to anymore..." Rin choked out before bowing her head. "No more..." Her eyes caught sight of a light and she saw Kohaku in it, holding her body.

"Kohaku..." Rin mumbled. _"Now go back."_ It said and Rin stood up in the void and reached out for the light. Rin felt warmth cradle her body, '_it feels so nice...' _Rin thought to herself soothingly as the light bathed her, wings appeared on her back and they gently flew her to the light.

"Rin! Rin!" She heard Kohaku's faint voice call her. She smiled angelically; she gradually opened her arms and closed her eyes. Letting the flutter of the wings and Kohaku's voice be her guide. "Kohaku." She whispered as all feeling returned to her. Her eyes shot open.

* * *

><p><strong>So was this ok? For those who already read this before and are re-reading it I am starting from scratch, even though they were 3 long chappy's I think I was rushing : So here I go again!**

**And wow I was so surprised with the number of Reviews I got for this story! I was like o.O woah. Since I only had about 3 reviews, not this has been boosted up to 7! :) Can't wait to see the reviews for this one (You will review -,- Right?) Lol XD Better! I want at least 3 reviews, with those three i'll happily place another chapter :D **

**Question: What episode did Rin discover Sesshomaru? **

**XD Just a little brain teaser, just to make this oh so intresting, reward: ? I dunno you can messgae me what you want and i'll give it to you (But if it's something inappropiate then NO -,-) **

**NekoxUsa~ **


	8. From his eyes, we see

*******I ****do ****not ****own ****Inuyasha****.***

**Kya! We are starting with Sesshomaru *Death glare* Lol XD I can't do it, when I try to get serious I start laughing lol. Hope you like this insider to what Sesshomaru thinks! Have fun! *Answer will be provided below***

**Want to get this straight! In the beginning I was talking about Rin's past referance, I know sorry! But i really don't feel like correcting it, so she is 17, Kohaku 18 and Sesshomaru in human years is about 24!**

* * *

><p>Patrolling the lands as he usually did, Sesshomaru was on high alert, his two swords by his side, he walked, the trees rustled above his head and he came to a gentle stop. '<em>The air is so troubled today...' <em>He thought. He saw the light of the sun come up gently painting the sky.

Then did the treees rustle once more, the petals rainging on him as the wind blew in his direction he was about to walk on when he came to an abrupt halt. '_This scent...' _He thought. '_It cannot be...' _He raced to the scene, only to find his suspicious to be true.

He saw silver gleam, he watched as amber eyes gleamed at his. He quickly recognized the scent of his mother, next was a boy around 18 with a demon slayer's attire on. His gaze, angrily staring at Sesshomaru. Of course the Lord was amused with the sudden hostility, even though the human must know that Sesshomaru could kill him with a flick of the wrist.

The next scent caused his eyes to widen. '_It cannot be...' _a female was with them. She was human, she had a curious look in her chocolate brown eyes. She was curvy, shielded by a lavander kimono with white irises on them. Her hair was in a high pony tail all smooth and a iris was in her hair.

"Rin," He muttered quietly, he approuched the trio, but his eyes went to Rin. '_What is she doing here? After all this time...' _He thought as he walked towards them. "Mother why do you return with the demon slayer and-" His gaze intensified when he came to Rin. Her cheeks redened slightly. But he recieved a hostile glare from the Demon Slayer.

His mother pouted, "Well these are my servants, I plan to stay here. So as your mother I demand so." She said, all stuck up. He frowned. '_Why does she insist on torturing me...?' _He thought. His attentiion turned back to Satomi and his eyes narrowed, "This Sesshomaru will have his pride, you will only stay here for a week. " He said.

He eyes turned to Rin again. "Why do you return little one?-" For a split second, their last day together played in his head. He felt himself go imobile as the image of her flush cheeks, her eyes wide and teary and him on his knees trying to control his beast.

_**Rin looked at her Lord, "Please?" Sesshomaru snarled. "If I do will you let me kill you for your disgrace." Rin nodded her head, "Yes my Lord. And if you wish torture me..."**_

"-Do you wish to fufill your promise?" He suddenly said, his mind not thinking twice as the words spilled out of this mouth. Her eyes widened and he saw the demon slayer and his mother stiffen, staring at Rin briefly. '_What is going on here...?' _He wondered.

Rin stared at him in confusion. "What promise? I never promised you anything let alone know you," A low growl sounded from him, "Mother did you-" He began but Satomi smiled, "Well now Kohaku why don't you go with Rin to the garden, and maybe to escort Rin to the room." Kohaku nodded and grasped Rin's hand yanking her quickly.

As they passed by the Lord, Rin and the Lord made eye contact, things slowed for Sesshomaru as his eyes turned to her, softening. Her eyes widened, her chocolate brown eyes gazed at him in awe and wonder. But then he turned his gaze to the human who glared at him angrily.

Sesshomaru's poison whip somehow made it out of his claw and he whipped it forwards. His mother caught it with her own before they both disappeared. "Step out of my way." Sesshomaru said cruely and his mother frowned. "Do you honestly think you can take me on Sesshomaru?" She said and he narrowed his eyes.

He aswered her by lunging at her, before quickly going around her, but instead she unsheathed her sword and her blade and his claws clashes. "Listen to me!" She hissed and he pushed her away, unsheanthing Tokijin. But she stopped. "I erased her memory..." She said and he wasn't surprised. But she shrugged, "Well I guess you knew that, but I ask you this..." She said turning to me.

"Should I let her suffer since her beloved has not come for her?" She said, the question caught the Lord off gaurd. She bowed her head. "I thought so..." She said before turning away. "She shall remember on her own, I cannot stop her, everyday I feel her spirit taking control of her, but I quickly restrain it as best as I can..."

She said. Before looking at me, "After all. I gave her a part of me...so she cannot remember you for the moment..." She said before smiling. "Now where is my room?"

* * *

><p>She raced out of my room, smelling her fear I said nothing. <em>'Must I kill you Rin?'<em> He thought before looking at the Tenseiga on the wall. _'Was your revival the dawning of my power or it's punishment?'_ He thought before he walked over to his window. Watching as Rin was behind held by the demon slayer, her eyes closed and her tears fresh.

**_"Sesshomaru, I love you. My birthday wish has been fulfilled. Thank you but please. Don't make me leave..."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Sry this was in snippets! I had to though, since I wanted you guys to see the POV from Sesshomaru of Rin's arrival :) well hope you enjoyed it! 6 Reviews to continue! *From the flood of reviews I can tell this will be met Neh?* <strong>

**Answer: Well No one answered it yet, -,- thanks... Episode:35 Yaya! That's our holiday! **

**Question: What is that Fluffy thing on Sesshomaru's shoulder? *Prize is the same as the last chapter* **

**NekoxUsa~ **


	9. Meeting you in my memories

*******I ****do ****not ****own ****Inuyasha****.***

**Again with Rin! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Believe it or not I had only 3 reviews when I origionally started this! Thanks though to those new and old readers! Enjoy!**

***~IMPORTANT~* **

**(*) Means that Rin is back in the black void she is in. And beginning of her flashbacks**

**and "*" basically means she is awake now :3 so look out for it starting this chapter and beyond! **

* * *

><p>Ever since the day Rin had the strange vision...she had been absent minded. Though Kohaku had been with her everwhere she went, Rin didn't mind but everytime she even looked in the castel's direction, Kohaku would tell her to snap out of it...like he's trying to stop her from remembering something...<p>

_'That's the thing...' _Rin bowed her head, examining the white rose. '_I don't want to remember...' _Rin thought. She managed to stand up, her head buzzed and she gasped. Kohaku went to her. "Rin!" He said as he grasped her shoulders to keep her from falling.

Her sight was getting hazy and her body went limp. "Rin Hold on!" He yelled. But Rin looked into the sky as the breeze blew the petals like kites into the clear blue sky. Rin's eyelids grew heavy, _'The sky is so pretty...' _Rin thought before closing her eyes and giving in to the pain. "Se...shomaru...sama..." Rin uttered before falling into the memories once more.

* * *

><p>Kohaku's eyes widened, her last breath, she's been doing this more often. Anger raged into his heart. '<em>Why Sesshomaru! Haven't I always been there for her! Why not whisper my name!' <em>His anger was seething. Tears formed at her eyes once more, and he frowned. '_Just like the last time...' _

The image of Rin crying and writhering in his grasp came to mind. '_It was only just yesturday but it seems like it happened just now...' _"S-Sesshomaru...sama?" She whispered once mroe before frowning. I embraced her, "Rin, I am here...Kohaku..." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>(*)<strong>

I couldn't help but cry and shriek, **_"Rin...Remember! Please!" _**But I trembled as I felt everything shock me, "No!" I yelled once more before I felt sudden weight drag me. The air was knocked out of my lungs as I fell into a pool of water...

I placed my hands in the water and waited for the fish to come by and suck on my fingers. But I was distracted... the demon came to mind. '_I wonder how he's doing...' _Rin thought before she felt something slap her palm, she smiled and grasped it's slimey body.

She raised it out of the water and watched it wriggle in her tiny hands, suddenly she saw something glimmer, the water reflected fire and she turned her head to only be greeeted by the angry villagers. "I knew it!" One of them yelled. Rin eyes widened.

"Rin your the culprit!" The one in the front yelled, they pulled her out of the water and Rin dropped her fish and watched it flop back into the water. Throwing her roughly on the ground she cowered, watching them as one of them kicked her.

* * *

><p>She stayed silent and only let out a grunt as more joined in. Feeling sharp pains in her face and her legs and arms, waist and all. "You stole the fish from the preserve!" One grunted angrily as he kicked Rin harder. Finally they stopped and the eldest one pulled her up by the collar of her kimono.<p>

Rin eyes were closed as she waited for impact. "Rin you're an orphan!" One of them yelled in her ears. '_Mother...father...onii-san...' _Rin's head was filled with the execution of her family right before her eyes. "-So the village took pity on you and raised you!"

**_"Look at her...so dirty" _**

**_"An Orphan? What a shame..." _**

**_"She doesn't speak? Poor Girl..." _**

**_"Having to watch your parents die right before your eyes..." _**

**_"Mommy? Daddy? Who is she?" _**

**_"No one sweety,"_**

**_"No one..." _**

"If you try this again we'll beat you to death!" The eldest one's voice rang in her ears. '_No one cared about me...not even now...not before... shunning me in a ragged old hut and hoping that I would die...' _Rin thought. She felt something hard make contact with her cheek and let out a grunt of pain. Before they released her.

Rin didn't cry... '_No...don't cry...' _"Damn what a creepy kid! Won't even cry!" She heard one of them yell. She winced and felt her lip tremble but did nothing more, "Can't be helped, her family was killed by brigands in front of her eyes and now she can't speak" She heard the older one say in her defense.

Rin finally let out a sniffle as she reached her hut. One by one the tears fell. Taking the last of the mushroom and the small bit of fish leftovers she ate. Before resting down onto her straw bed. _'Mother...father...'_ she thought once more before sleep claimed her.

Rin's eyes opened and she found herself facing the light that often spoke to her in this dark void it always took her. Rin had tears in her eyes, her hands covering her ears as her body felt sore. "Who...was that?" She asked the light.

It was a bright white ball. Almost like a spore but it gleamed and it glowed even brighter when it spoke to her. And the same light bathed her when she was going into her memories. Rin hated going in, she wished she had never asked the question.

_**"It is you, as a small child, and that demon...?"**_ She said, waiting for me to finish it for her. My eys narrowed staring at it, "Was Sesshomaru no?" She asked but the light flared a bright white, **"-sama!"** It corrected her and Rin rolled her eyes. "Yea well, Sesshomaru_**-sama**_" Rin said, "But where do I come in?" I asked and the light hummed.

_**"I thought you didn't want to know anymore..."**_ It said longingly, I let out a grunt. "Does it matter anymore anyway! After all...don't I already know to much?" I asked. And the light began to fade. _**"That's up to you..."** _It said faintly.

I grew worried. "Where are you going!" I yelled and the light now was getting smaller,_** "As long as you have doubt in your heart...I will disappear, for I am the one who remembers all this...I am you..."** _Rin felt herself being pulled away. "Wait! Just what do you mean! Hey!" I yelled. But I felt myself being brought back.

_'What are you exactly...?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Woah that was quick! Love you guys! Thanks to Sess-RinLover123 for answering! PM Message me your request! Now shout outs: <strong>

**DEMAND!: I wish for 10 reviews! Knowing that you all love this story this shall be met, *I won't raise it any higher though, it will start being a pain in the ass* :) **

**anon: I-I hear your cries of...'MAKE MORE PLEASE!" Especially when you said it "TWICE!" Lol XD But thanks! And I'm on it! *Dedicated face* **

**Dead Girl: I know right! RinSess 4 evas! :3 But yea I can tell by the curses you really like it! Thanks for reading! Review!**

**xannaxmurderx: Glad you like it! It makes me happy knowing that you love it! :]**

**DoggyBoyLover98: Love da name! I love Inuyasha He will always be my puppy, Sesshomaru doesn't count he is an epic wolf! **

**StarryEyes: How dare you demand me? *Lolz!* Nah Of course! After so many reviews you think i'll drop this story!**

**unknown: Really? You actually wait for my chapters! *Gasps*! Dude that makes me so happy! :) Keep reviewing! And reading! **

**momotheduck: Really? Glad you think so! Thanks though for the review and all! Fuels me up!**

_**What is that thing on Sesshomaru's shoulder?: **_**Well it is the Momoko! :) People say it's his tail but from a fansite and a review with the creater he says that It was originally a sign of royalty and all, but in a movie(Or was it an episode!) It is seen bleeding, but we all conclude that it is a part of him. **


	10. Choosing

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha***** **

"***"**

Rin was tossing and turning, the light bathed her room in white. And her hair was sprawled behind her like a halo, Rin groaned and sat up, a faint ringing was heard in her ears as she was panting.

Her chest ached and her grip on her sheets tightened. Rin let out a grunt of pain as everything swirled and evaporated away. Rin let out a cry of surprise as sudden golden light shot up from under her.

**(*)**

Rin gasped and felt them wrap themselves around her. Suddenlt I was in the black void once more. Rin felt them tug at her but then the light appeared. _**"**__**Rin **__**your **__**heart **__**has **__**called **__**me**__**; **__**desire **__**the **__**past **__**and **__**we **__**shall **__**pull **__**you **__**from **__**your **__**tormentor**__**" **_

It said and Rin let out a grunt as she strained her arm, trying to grab hold of the light. But I stopped, letting my arm go limp I watched as the tentacles tightened their grip and dragged me away.

'_Who __exactly __is __my __tormentor__?' _I thought, tears streamed my cheeks. _**"**__**Rin**__**!" **_I heard the light cry as sudden images of the events of the castle re-appeared. One of Kohaku showed up, '_Kohaku__!' _Then another of the demon lord.

'_Who __do __I __want __to __stay __with__...?' _I wondered, but then, suddenly the image of little Rin and the demon lord who accepted her kindness. "I...I choose..." Then I saw the world beneath me and the light was fading.

My eyes widened, stretching my arm out I concentrated my very being to the light. "Sesshomaru-sama!" I yelled and suddenly the vines disappeared and I felt the warm light engulf me.

* * *

><p>Lady Satomi was in her bedroom. Just relaxing as her silver hair was in a high pony tail but it stil reached her hips and her golden eyes concentrated on the outside garden as it was bathed in the beautiful silver moonlight.<p>

Suddenly she winced, something pierced through her, with a slight gasp of shock she grippped hold of the window sill. Trembling with the pain she looked towards the door.

'_Rin has broken the spell...'_

* * *

><p>Rin was caring grains on a leaf, she awoke from her daydreaming and quickly raced to the lord who needed her. She smiled at the thought of seeing the Youkai. She spotted him, and his eyes were still closed and there she was before him in all his glory.<p>

"No thanks" He said, Rin's heart twisted up. Through her good eye, she raced to him and fell to her knees, offering the grains to him. '_Please__...__just __take __this__...' _she thought desperately.

"I told you I don't need anything." He said back to her, except more assertive. Rin paid no mind, she let out a sigh, and bowed her head, looking at her ragged kimono and how it looked like a rag compared to his beautiful silk one.

"What's with those bruises on your face?" He said simply, Rin eyes widened and she looked up at the lord in shock of his somewhat worry. His golden eyes were beautiful, Rin stared at him partially in awe, and the other half in surprise.

His head cocked to the side though, giving her a full view of how his lips moved as he spoke, and his crescent moon on his forehead. "If you don't want to talk that's fine." He said, his voice softer this time.

Rin let out a sigh of awe and his golden gaze turned to her. Gold clashed with brown and she felt the need to cry out of joy. But instead, she just smiled at him, letting out a small giggle.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked her, his voice now seemed amused. '_He __cares__...__he __truly __cares__...' _She thought happily. '_The __only __one __here __who __cares__...' _Rin added to her train of thought.

"I just asked a question." He responded, but Rin only opened her eye and her smile grew wider. This time he looked to the side, she bowed, leaving the grain there and turned and left the majestic lord; this time though with a smile on her face.

Rin made it back to the village in a happy mood. The villagers watched her, her arms spread out and hopping on one leg she made her way to the shabby old hut she called home.

However, when she entered her home she heard a gurgle and a grunt. Rin felt fear but peeked inside. The man gasped and turned to her, a drinking cup in his hand and a jar of her water open.

He wore a shabby fur coat and had a grey kimono on. Having a scar on his left eye, pointy ears and hair tied in a bun. Though the top half of his head was bald, and his eyes were a pitch black.

He turned to her, his fangs clearly seen from his lips and rashes and scrapes on his face were visible. "What is this old hut yours?" He asked her in a rough voice. Rin felt fear stab her heart and she grabbed her door and nodded her head slightly, but didn't take her eyes off the demon.

"Wolves! Wolves!" She heard the villagers cry in fear and pain. Rin turned her head so that she could see part of the village from her hut. "They've caught up already!" She heard the man say as he roughly pinned her to the door with an arm across her chest and ran away from the hut.

Rin let out a grunt in surprise but it was cut off as she heard growls and barks and yelps. Soon enough, she heard the villager scream and the children let out yelps of fear as they cried out their parent's names.

Rin watched from her small hut as the man was attempting to cross the river. "Damn!" He cursed before the wolves leaped from the banks and locked themselves on to the man. He flailed around but other wolves gathered at the banks.

A man emerged from the pack, Rin in shock was frozen in place watching the horror. Almost the same horror as watching her parents die. Though this man was handsome quiet like the demon lord in the forest, he had jet black hair in a high ponytail and crystal blue eyes. and a headband of brown fur.

He had a long muff of fur on his right hand, that went from his wrist to his elbow. While the other was also a brown muff except it was only an inch thick and started from his wrists and ended there.

His legs had a muff that started on his ankle and ended on his knee and the bottom of his feet were covered in something white. His waist was covered in the same muff of fur, but at the back had a tail and had a chest plate with a sword with a green hilt. His shoulders also had the muff of fur.

The wolves pulled the man ashore. "I've been looking for you thief!" He said in a rough voice..His hand grasped the top of his head and he knelt but brought the demon close to him. "Now hand over the sacred Jewel fragment you stole." He said.

"A-Alright I won't run anymore..." He said digging in his chest and removing a shard that glew purple from his chest. Trembling he handed it to the wolf demon. The demon wolf man chuckled as he stood up and released the man turning away.

"Thanks...you're gonna let me go?" He asked and the demon stiffened. His claw racked his flesh and he let out a cry of pain and blood splattered, I let out a gasp and my grip on the door tightened as I watched the bloody horror.

'_H__-__He __killed __the __man__...' _"Fool I just forgot." He said, shaking the blood off his claws like mud. "All right, work's done, i'm going up ahead. You can stay in this village and eat what ever you like." He said and I winced.

I trembled in fear, as I was glued to the spot where I witnessed another cruel death. Only did I turn and watch the wolves attack the villagers, lunging on them and ripping body parts off.

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open and I was panting, my heart racing as I was in the void again. Trembling I noticed the tears on my cheeks. "W-What was that!" I asked the light as my voice was hoarse still from the memory.<p>

"_**It **__**is **__**what **__**you **__**perceive **__**it **__**to **__**be**__**..." **_I nodded before looking away, "Can I go back now?" I asked and I saw the light stiffen. _**"**__**Not **__**until **__**you **__**get **__**your **__**memories**__**..." **_I turned towards the light.

'_I __can__'__t __go __home__!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Woah Man cliffy right? XD Well lolz! Most of this info I got it from the english sub version of episode 35 when Rin met Sesshomaru, though her thoughts personally I put in. :) <strong>

**Question: Why was Sesshomaru injured during this time period? **

**Request: 10 Reviews, no more, no less! *And thanks for meeting my 10 review goal from last chappy! **

**Shout out's!: **

**TheLittleOddOne: Of course! Not gonna drop this story now! **

**Brony4eva: Really! Glad you like it! Keep reading! **

**Middlefinger4betches: Thanks! :) So happy that you think so! **

**Musicloverxox: Lol isn't that why we all are here? SESSRIN! :) **

**HungerGamesLover: Punch him harder! Nah XD *please do* Well we all got our own opinion eh? I bet you a bunch of people hate this story too. :) Thanks though for sticking up for me! **

**anon: *Sniffle* :) -No shoutout due to how grateful I am XD- **

**Sessrin4eva: Hell is a scary place but ok! :) Glad you're enjoying it! **

**AtrociousDevil:That's great glad you're happy about it! **

**anon:Thanks! :) WOW! **

**anon: Lol *Smiles* What's fangirl spam O.o *Fail* **


	11. Reality sets in

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha***** **

**(*)**

"What do you mean I can't go home!" I yelled. The light said nothing. _**"**__**You **__**picked **__**me**__**...**__**so **__**we **__**shall **__**begin **__**once **__**more**__**..." **_It said and I whimpered. As the light surrounded me.

"NO!"

* * *

><p>Rin raced around the corner of the dark forest. The thumping of her feet racing across the ground wasn't nearly as loud as the beating of her fearful heart. Panting; she imagined the lord from the forest gazing at her before turning away and walking away.<p>

'_If I __can __get __to __him __I __know __he __will __save __me__!' _Rin thought. As she heard the snarls and the growls from the dogs behind her. Rin felt fearful, somehow though, she felt like something bad was going to happen to her...

Sure enough it did...

A root caught her left foot and everything froze for a second. '_I__'__m __dead__...' _Rin thought as she felt the need to sob; time continued and she fell to the ground with a rough grunt and she sat up quickly.

Howls sounded from all around her and she turned her head around and let out a cry of fear as she saw the wolves leaping towards her. '_I__-__I __could __have __made __it__...__he __could __have __saved __me__...' _

_Sesshomaru_

"***"**

He sat there in his library built in his room, examining the Tenseiga. '_Why __did __you __save __Rin __that __day__...?' _The demon Youkai allowed himself to be sucked in to those pleasant memories of Rin.

_Flashback_

The wind blew shortly after being reunited with Ah-Uh and his squabbling companion Jaken. Suddenly a familiar tang hit his knows, he turned towards the direction. '_Blood__...__and __the __smell __of __wolves__...' _

The lord thought to himself. "The smell of this blood..-" He said suddenly and Ah-Uh awoke with his voice and Jaken climbed off off Ah-Uh. "Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked but ignoring the annoying imp Sesshomaru decided to go towards the scent of the blood.

Upon arriving he caught sight of something salmon red, along with crimson and brown hair and lifeless brown eyes. Her body badly mangled and the scent of wolves and blood was still there.

"What is that?" He heard Jaken, the imp say beside him, as he stood next to him. "Oh she's a goner, Must have been attacked by wolves." Jaken said carelessly. "She's been bitten to death." He murmured.

The imp turned to the Inu Youkai. "Lord Sesshomaru did you know this human?" He asked. The imp looked at his master curiously. But he paid no mind as he continued to look at her matted body.

His eyes widened as the memory of her smile and giggle came to mind. Instinctively, his hand went to the hilt of his sword. "Lord Sesshomaru!" The imp exclaimed as his sword pointed towards the girl.

It pulsed a couple of times, "I see" Sesshomaru said a loud. _'__I __can __see __them__...__are __they __from __the __nether world__?' _The lord asked himself as he watched imps like jaken with blades come to Rin's corpse.

His eyes narrowed, "Should I try it...? The power of Tenseiga?" He asked himself once more. "T-Test it! Lord Sesshomaru what did you say!" The imp asked baffled at what the Youkai had said.

He sliced through the minions, and Jaken gasped in shock. "Eh?" He said as the next thing baffled him most. Sesshomaru knelt down onto the ground, and lifted Rin up gently, and stared at her kindly.

He gasped as he heard a heartbeat, her eyes widened and she let out a sigh, the breath entered her system. "S-She's come back to life! Sesshomaru-sama did you save that girl with the Tenseiga?" Jaken asked.

_Flashback __ends_

'_Did __I __truely __make __the __right __choice __by __reviving __her__? __Or __was __it __wrong__?' _The demon lord thought before closing his eyes. He began to meditate. '_It __was __the __right __choice__...__after __all __Rin __is __Rin__..' _He told himself as his senses heightened and he went in peace.

_Rin_

**(*)**

Rin stood on her own two feet and Sesshomaru did too as he turned and began to walk away, leaving the imp and Ningen behind him. "S-Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked. "Lord Sesshomaru saved a human..." The imp thought aloud in confusion.

"I'm almost in shock, but didn't he say he was testing it?" The imp said once more. '_Should __I __follow __him__...?' _Rin thought before finally smiling and racing after the Youkai. Rin heard the imp squawk after them.

'_He __cares __for __me__... __because __he __saved __me__!'_

* * *

><p>Rin's head popped up once more as she glared at the light. "Sesshomaru-sama...saved me...?" I asked weakly, emotionally exhausted from these memorie trips I've been making since I chose the light.<p>

"_**Rest **__**Rin**__**...**__**then **__**we **__**can **__**continue **__**the **__**rest **__**of **__**the **__**journey**__**." **_It said and I felt my eyes droop. _'__I__-__I __have __to __stay __awake__...' _I thought. "N-No I-I want to keep g-going..." I said but the light cradled me, wrapping me in its light.

"_**Don**__**'**__**t **__**worry**__**..." **_It said before I watched as I could see a body. '_Who __is __that__...?' _It's chocolate brown eyes stared at me kindly before looking to the side.

'_Who __was __that__...?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, kinda disappointed, the reviews came in so slow, but still :) It's my fault for expecting something so soon XD People spoiling me :P Well! Imma go easy on you guys, Since I know all of you are trying your best! Thanks for everything! 5 Reviews! :) <strong>

**NekoxUsa**


	12. Plunging in once more

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha****!* **

**Just to let you know! From Sesshomaru's POV And up it is Rin in her memories! Thanks for reviewing! Questions and Shoutouts are below!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Sesshomaru<span>_

Walking through the corridor in graceful yet rushed steps the lord finally made it to the doorway that he so dreaded. He heard mumbles and commands and people flourishing around inside.

Just moments ago a maid rushed into his quarters without knocking. He was about to execute her but she fell to her knees panting. She managed to tell him about Rin and her not being able to wake up; before her breaths became rasp and she passed out from the lack of oxygen.

With that Sesshomaru forgot about executing this maid and quickly; rushing even, raced to Rin's bedroom. Hoping that the woman was lying, hoping that when he arrived he'd find his companion well and sleeping.

But no...

Here he was, standing outside the doors of his beloved Rin. Taking a deep breath he went inside. Everyone froze at the presence of the demon lord. The servants bowed, but his eyes were on the demon slayer and his stubborn mother.

His mother staring wide eyed at him, and the demon slayer growled removing a weapon from his hip. The servants gasped at such a sign of disrespect. Knowing that Sesshomaru could kill him right now.

His mother was quick to respond. She placed herself in front of the demon slayer but Sesshomaru made his way towards Rin. "Move." He demanded and she did so trying to haul away the slayer.

But he stood his ground. "It's all because of you she suffers!" He yelled swinging his weapon, but Sesshomaru unleashed his poison whip, ready for his attack. But then a low sound came from Rin that it made everyone freeze.

"Sesshomaru...sama..." She croaked as she winced once more. He raced to her side, and grasped her, holding her gently. She whimpered but stilled in his grasp. '_Rin__...__what __do __you __dream __of__?' _He thought but the demon slayer left the room, his aura angered and frustrated.

_Rin_

**(*) **

"Sesshomaru...sama..." Rin cried as she watched as the demon lord she adored and treasured so much take off to the skies and leave her in the human village. Rin felt sudden grief surge through her as tears began to stream her pale cheeks, their source were her almond eyes.

'_Why __must __you __leave __me__!'_ Rin thought as utter grief claimed her innnocent heart."Ah Rin, Sesshomaru-sama informed me of your arrival. Come I shall show you the village" a voice said from behind. I turned and looked at Lady Kaede, the one Sesshomaru has told me about, her appearance fit the description. Me being the age of 14, I nodded, but fear pricked in my heart, '_Why __does __lord __Sesshomaru __want __me __here__?' _I asked myself.

But as I approached the village with the old woman I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Why do you cry child?" She asked and I flinched. "I...I miss my lord." I simply said and she gave me a pitied expression. "Do you know why he set ye here?" She asked and my eyes widened at the question.

"No." I said and she looked at me smiling. "The cold Youkai has decided to let you live with the Ningen's once more, but this is for you and only you to evolve too, he wishes for you to live with humans once more, he cares deeply for ye child." She said.

And I blushed as I looked up into the sky. "Sesshomaru-sama..." I thought before Kaede and I somehow made it to a hut. I winced as howling was heard, "No..." I said quietly, taking a few steps back.

Then did I felt something swish past me, as I felt like I was falling. '_Save __me __Sesshomaru__-__sama__!' _I felt the rough ground, but someone gently grabbed my arm, "Child, are ye alright?" She asked and I nodded as I stood up.

"H-Hai..." I said but then I looked at the hut once more before I was escorted to a small bed in the side of the fire, across from another one. "Ye shall sleep here, but for now rest."

I began to slip into the bed and closed my eyes, _'__Do __you __truly __suffer __Sesshomaru__? __Does __Being __here __make __you __suffer __like __how __it __makes __me__?'_ I asked mentally, knowing that Sesshomaru will never answer.

"Kaede-sama demons!" Someone yelled Rin flinched at the word 'demons' as she raced outside. "Sesshomaru-" But she was caught off guard as she noticed a huge clan of Neko Youkai.

Kaede got a bow and and her arrows. "Stay behind me child!" She commanded and Rin did as she was told as the villagers grabbed their weapons and began to throw them at them. '_They __can__'__t __win __like __this__!' _I nodded my head before running off.

But Rin was just in time to see Kaede fire her arrow and it gleamed purple, immediately disintegrating the target it hit, which was a female Neko Youkai that had two swords in hand that shrieked before disapparating.

Rin raced away as more demons came towards the village, more Neko's. And Rin was running away, '_Sesshomaru __must __be __close __by__!' _Rin thought as she watched the Neko chase after her, huffing she made her way to the woods. But then she began to slow down...knowing the Neko could have caught up.

'_It__'__s __just __like __that __day__...' _Rin remembered the brief memory of the wolves, how that was the first time she died...but also the first time she came face to face with her beloved Youkai.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She yelled and then she heard a hiss as the Neko made its way on her, pinning her to the ground, she was on her chest, her back exposed to the dangers of the Neko Youkai above her.

"So Ningen why have you chosen to run and leave the priestess? If you have stayed with her you wouldn't be in this situation." She heard a deep voice said, knowing it was a male Youkai. But it growled. "You smell good," He said, running a claw down her spine.

Rin was squirming but his claw penetrated skin and Rin let out a cry of pain before whimpering as he removed the claw out of her skin and began to graze her delicate back. Knowing at an instant, the slightest pressure could kill her.

Suddenly Rin felt the man gone and heard a shriek and what sounded like blood squirting. Rin looked up as she felt herself being picked up and watched as it was another Youkai, but he was glaring at something...

Her eyes followed the Youkai's and found Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin chirped but the Youkai hissed; signaling her to silence herself. Rin clamped her mouth shut. "Release her." Sesshomaru said, his eyes murderous. But the Neko only laughed, noticing it was another male.

"Why? Her delicious scent has led me here." Rin looked behind her and let out a muffled cry, there lay the one who had chased her. Rin was trembling as she looked and saw the claws ot the one holding her were bloody.

"I shall claim her, she shall give birth to my kits..." He chuckled. "Only if she survives the mating process that is." Rin began to squirm, but she gasped as she felt warm liquid flow down her.

"Sesshomaru...sama..." Rin gasped but then she realized, it wasn't her blood, she saw the shocked face of the Neko, his grip loosened and she squirmed out of his grasp and raced towards her lord, who had his whip at his side...

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried as she hugged her lord, But instead he pried her off him and began to walk away. Rin was about to go after him when she heard a scream from the village. Immediately she recognized it, "Sesshomaru-sama we have to help Kaede-sama!" She yelled but only to notice that he was gone.

Her heart shattered for a minute before she raced back towards the village. She gasped in horror as she watched as Kaede was on the floor bleeding. The Neko Youkai's laughed, "The priestess has been wounded! Who shall take her place!" They growled and Rin raced to Kaede,

"K-Kaede-sama!" She yelled but Kaede was grunting with pain, "D-Don't worry child," She said but I picked up the arrow and the bow and aimed it at the demons.

'_If __Kaede-sama __can __do __it __so __can __I__!' _They laughed even harder. "What can a mere mortal do? You are not a miko you can't scratch us!" They taunted, Rin felt a bead of sweat drop off her head. She gulped.

'_Please__! __Make __it__!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I need 6 reviews to continue. Here is my question that I seriously need everyone to question: <strong>

**1) Should Rin be a priestess? (Benefit for the story people!) **

**2) Should the person making Rin remember be Sesshomaru or Rin herself? (Also benefit!) **

**Shout outs: **

**MustacheMan: Woah, didn't even know guys come here, Well that's awesome thanks! :) Lol luv da name by the way XD**

**LAWLipop: idk, i'm just making this up as I go, question number 2 asks that too, if that's what you think then thanks :) **

**UniqueNeko: Glad you think so! When I began this it was really crappy, though I am happy that you see this as an 'amazing' fanfic. :) **

**Sess x Rin: of course! Why would I drop this story know when so many people are depending on me *Determined face* I gladly will! **

**Food is my life: MORE FOOD! *Looks around but noticing there is no food looks down in disappointment* Oh ^^; Lol! XD Of course! More chapters to come my friend! **

**SafeAndSound: Lolz! *Shakes mustaches hand-uh hair? XD **

** DoggyBoyLover98: Glad that you like this :) Lol XD Of course i'll keep going! **

**NekoxUsa**


	13. Discovery

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha****!* **

_**Rin**__**'**__**s **__**sword**_

Rin's actions/sayings

_Rin__'__s __Thoughts_

**Since it's been a while and a reviewer dared to ask me *grins* if i could add another even if it didn't meet the number I will do it :) But only this once! XD**

_Rin_

"RIN!" She heard a person yell, stunned and surprised rin turned to see Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku standing there, their faces in shock.

**(****By ****the ****way****, ****Rin ****met ****the****m ****all ****once ****during ****her ****childhood****, ****before ****she ****had ****a ****run****-****up ****with ****them****, *****Before ****the ****memory ****losing****,* ****And ****in ****this ****current ****memory ****she ****had ****already ****met ****them****...****Please ****don****'****t ****be ****confused****!)**

But the arrow soared through the sky, it was glowing a bright yellow but missed its target. The Youkai laughed, "What good is a miko if she can't aim?" He laughed and the others joined in merriment.

Rin watched as a thousand intimidated her, hissing and growling in anger. Rin whimpered at the sight, all she could do was grab Kaede. _'__I__'__m __sorry __Kaede__-__sama__!' _"Go!" She heard the demon yowl and with that, the sound of migrating demons was heard.

"Kaze no Kizu!" She heard demons yowling and looked up, amazed at the sight of golden light scaring the sky and the rushing wind was almost enough to lift the old woman and the young 14 year old to the skies along with them.

"Wind...scar...?" Rin murmured before a whole row of demons were eliminated, soon a bright blue arrow removed two Youkai's. "Hiraikotsu!" A feminine voice came out of nowhere and demons hissed at the impact of the giant boomerang that soared through the sky.

"Grab Rin!-"

"-Let's go Kirara!"

She heard a yowl and turned to see Sango soaring through the sky with Kirara closing in, soon a wall of demons came through them. Sango began to fight them off when 5 surrounded her.

She was closed off...Rin let out a cry of fear before picking up another arrow and aiming it at a demon whose claws were so close to Sango's back, she wasn't paying attention, attacking a serpent Youkai "Sango-chan!" She called and the arrow soared once more, this time the demon let out a choked cry before in a flash of yellow disappeared.

"Kazaana!" Suddenly another pull tried Rin she grasped Kaede and held onto the ground, digging her nails into the soil, but noticing the demons was sucked into his hand, she felt safe, but her hand gave way.

'_N__-__No__!' _She screamed, Kaede in her grasps but instead she managed to shove her to the side, Kaede landed with a grunt on the ground, but she didn't land hard. Rin's eyes widened as she noticed how close she was to being sucked into the Kazaana. Suddenly she stopped and fell to the ground.

A hand made its way to Rin's shoulders. In fear, she turned but only saw the gentle of face of Kagome. "Don't worry Sango has taken Kaede-sama away, now come on Rin we have to get you out of here." She said.

"She cannot leave!" They hissed and Kagome gasped as one swiped at her. I jumped in front of Kagome, the I closed my eyes, waiting for the harsh claws to scrape my flesh. But it never came, instead I felt warmth and the wind, opening my eyes I looked as Sesshomaru in one hand had Kagome, and the other cradled me.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama!" She cried in happiness but the Youkai's chuckled, surrounding him. He settled Rin down and release Kagome, allowing her to fall flat on her butt while he gently allowed Rin's feat to touch the ground.

"Hey!" Kagome growled, but Sesshomaru ignored her. Instead he unsheathed Tenseiga, holding it in his grasp Rin eyes widened in awe.

"Meidou Zangetsuha!" He yelled and sliced the demons around him, creating a thin line sucking in all the demons, with a flick of the wrist it expanded, sucking more of the ones close by.

"Sesshomaru-sama...Arigatou..." Rin gasped, watching as the demons left from her sight, Kagome shot arrows with Sesshomaru, in an attempt to help him. But he gave her the death glare, "Do not involve yourself Miko." He growled.

But Kagome, surprisingly unaffected by the glare (did she even notice!) "Sesshomaru I am helping you whether you like it or not... everyone needs help once in awhile." She murmured. Rin felt helpless,_ 'Even Kagome can help Sesshomaru-sama better than me...'_ Rin thought sadly.

"Sesshomaru look out!" Kagome jumped towards Sesshomaru, her back facing his as a serpent demon that somehow made it pass Sesshomaru's guard was comming towards them, but the serpent sprayed it's poison on her and Kagome grunted in pain as she released the arrow, killing the demon, but she fell onto the floor.

"Kagome!" I grabbed her and felt tears welled up in my eyes. "You..."I turned angrily to the army of demons looking at me. I began grabbing a sword from the piles of demons Sesshomaru has slain. "You hurt Kagome-sama and Kaede-sama...even attempting to hurt _my _Sesshomaru-sama!" She growled.

Rin felt the demonic aura seep inside her through the sword. She felt her hair wave in the wind before she felt the sword feel lighter, the pressure suddenly disappeared giving her confidence. "You hurt my friends!" She said angrily before lunging, she sliced the demon Youkai, he let out a gurgled cry before he fell, blood pouring from him.

Rin fiercely glared at each demon as she leaped from person to person, but the sword slipped from her hands, she suddenly felt weak and heavy, she fell to the ground and looked at the angry demons surrounding her.

"See! It was a witches trick! She made herself battle that way with magic!" They hissed and Rin looked around in horror. She tried to get up and run to Kagome but was smacked down by a Youkai female. "Humph! Thinking you can get up and leave after killing our brothers!" She hissed, claws in the air ready to strike Rin down.

Rin flinched but heard something cut through the air, looking she watched as the sword sliced through a demon and landed near her. '_This __sword__...' _Rin thought as she reached for it. Then it pulsed and the demons watched in amusement. "Let her raise a sword, she is Ningen, she would die in a split second!" They cackled, but Rin wasn't concentrating on their insults.

_**"**__**Use **__**me **__**Ningen**__**, **__**for **__**I **__**have **__**chosen **__**you **__**for **__**your **__**pure **__**of **__**heart**__**" **_

'_I__'__m __pure__...?' _Suddenly she felt power surge into her, but it wasn't demonic, it was... a warm light. Rin gave in and felt her body grow light, and her senses were heightened, she could hear the raspy breathing of Kagome and Kaede.

"_**Who do **__**you **__**fight **__**for**__**?"**_

It asked and I felt my heart pulse, the gentle beating of everyone's heart, and Sesshomaru's breaths were heard and I became calm. _'__The __people __I __care __about__...' _I thought.

"_**I **__**am **__**Junsuina**__**-**__**Hogo**__**"** _It roared and power flowed constantly through and in my body. Opening my eyes I lunged at the female Youkai who had insulted me. "Junsuina-hogo!" I screeched and they gasped as I sliced through their first leader.

Soon it pulsed again and in quick speeds I sliced a head off a snake off its body. Jumping away from claws I looked at the army that wished to face me. '_There __is __so __many__...' _Rin thought.

Finally, growing distracted she frowned and barely escaped claws as she dodged, '_What __do __I __do __Junsuina__-__hogo__!' _Rin thought desperately, for a while it was silent, watching Rin as she battled.

'_**Is **__**she **__**ready **__**for **__**the **__**attack**__**...?' **_It thought before finally realizing its young master was ready needed it's power to fight against an army of demons.

"_**Ningen**__**, **__**unleash **__**me**__**! **__**Hane **__**no **__**hikari**__**" **_Rin's eyes widen as she somehow made her way towards Sesshomaru, the demon lord catching scent of Rin's sword turned and was about to strike until he saw her face.

"Release that weapon at once Rin." He growled. But before he knew it, the demons once again attacked, Kagome had a barrier around her and it seemed to fade. "No I have to help mino!" Rin yelled before she faced the raging demons.

'_Work__...__come __on__...' _Raising her sword up she felt the sunbeam on her sword, the light's purity causing Kagome's wound to disappear, the demons froze in awe and Sesshomaru even turned to glance at the sudden source.

Feather's crowded her sword, swirling around it, her eyes opened and faced the demons that continue their conquest her eyes narrowed and everything seemed to freeze before she took in a breath.

"Hane no hikari!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, :) I don't ask much since this was cheesy 3 reviews. XD <strong>

**NekoxUsa**


	14. Consequences are harsh

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha***** **

_Sesshomaru_

He was quiet, like a usual morning, the birds chirped outside and the sun beamed on her face. But the girl herself was missing. She was still unconscious, this was day five and she hasn't awaken yet.

But the Youkai wouldn't leave her side, being Inu of course they were loyal to their owners, what Sesshomaru didn't realize is that he was wrapped around Rin''s finger, but neither of them noticed so it wasn't really a thing that was an issue.

But here he sat, the demon slayer having fallen asleep was now drooling, his head laid back on the chair, while Sesshomaru, being a Youkai wasn't dependent on sleep but instead watched Rin.

She flinched and suddenly the light flickered, the warmth goldening Rin's skin. '_Sun__'__s __light__...__Rin__...' _He was suddenly flooded with that memory of Rin. Though still disturbed by the thought he shook it away.

Instead beginning to meditate and calmly think about the precious Ningen he was watching, '_Should __I __kill __her __after __this__...?' _A warm feeling swelled in his heart at the image of their kiss in his mind.

_Rin_

**(*)**

"_**Rin **__**that **__**is **__**your **__**power**__**..." **_The blue light said to Rin as she stared at the image of herself and the sword glowing in a golden light. _'__This __is __getting __stranger__...' _"Can I go back...to the memory?" Rin asked.

Taken aback herself Rin was about to change her mind but she already resumed the memory of Youkai.

* * *

><p>The feathers drifted and with every touch of a feather a Youkai was purified in golden light, Sesshomaru wasn't harmed by them, neither was Kirara, shippo nor the weapon Sango held. "It's so beautiful..." Rin heard Shippo say as the demons were gone and it only left behind a single feather.<p>

"I did it..." Rin said weakly as she began to fall to the side, '_I __saved everyone__...__no __one __is __hurt__...' _Rin thought happily but her body wasn't holding up, someone caught her and it was Kagome.

Rin smiled, "You're safe..." She said before her eyelids began to droop. "Don't close your eyes Rin! If you do you can never come back to the world of the living!" Kagome shouted as she held Rin up. Rin's head lolled to the side, her vision darkening but widening as she felt Kagome roughly shake her.

Sesshomaru was gone, Rin sighed, "Don't even think about leaving! Sure Sesshomaru left, but it doesn't matter! If you leave us i'll never be able to forgive myself! Do you want that!" Kagome screeched.

Rin shook her head,"No...but i'm so tired..." Rin said, then did she suddenly feel feathers touch her skin, her fingers twitched and she felt pressure on her stomach. Looking she watched Kagokme place her hands on Rin's stomach as the golden light entered Kagome, sparking against her fingertips.

Her face contorted in pain suddenly her eyes closed and the shocking stopped. She fell to the ground and inuyasha raced to Kagome. "Kagome! Hold on!" He shouted but Kagome's body's light glew gold, sending Inuyasha to the ground away from him before it stopped and Rin was filled with energy.

She sat up and made her way to Kagome. But her hand somehow found her sword and she stared at the blade before staring at Kagome. '_Why __is __this __happening__!' _Rin questioned as she stared at the golden sparks that shocked Kagome.

"_**She **__**is **__**suffering **__**at **__**the **__**hands **__**of **__**your **__**purity**__**, **__**for **__**I **__**was **__**purified **__**by **__**you**__**, **__**I **__**shall **__**become **__**your **__**sword**__**, **__**how ever **__**you **__**alone **__**must **__**bear **__**the **__**power**__**." **_

Fear pricked her heart and she nodded, sheathing the sword and walking to Kagome, "Kagome..." I whispered, tears began to slip down my cheeks, then the sparks stopped and Kagome; with a grunt sat up.

"Rin are you ok?" She asked, Rin felt her heart twist and frustration burned inside her. "I-I'm so sorry Kagome..." Rin began, tears flowed easily down her cheeks. "O-Oi don't cry Rin-" Inuyasha began but Rin looked at him in anger.

"How am I supposed to feel! I hurt Kagome! And Sesshomaru-sama has left me all alone! Then Kagome in the end asks me if I'm ok! She shouldn't be!" I screeched as I ran off. '_Don__'__t __any __of __you __understand__!'_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>So <strong>__**in **__**the **__**end **__**you **__**hated **__**the **__**powers **__**you **__**have **__**discovered**__**." **_The light said once more and I felt the tears fall into the endless void and I sobbed. "I...I s-still want to finish this quest..." I said, wiping the last of my tears and trying to even my ragged breathing.

* * *

><p>"Oi Rin!" Rin turned around, she was dressed in her miko clothes which consisted in a pure white top with a crimson red bottom and a red obi. She had children surrounding her, some with basil leaves and others with flowers for the miko.<p>

She smiled at the Hanyou, Kagome and the little Youkai fox demon. "Shippo! Inuyasha! Kagome!" Rin cheered, her hand waving in the air. Being fifteen now, she now knew how to take care of herself, medicine herbs, cooking, cleaning and at the top her miko powers.

Sadly, in the winter the old Priestess passed away, leaving Rin her sacred bow, with her touch Rin watched the bow's ribbon turned golden and a strange carving on it emerge.

But now, she was the miko of the village. Kagome and Inuyasha visit her from time to time, but not as often as they used to. Rin of course was over joyed with every visit. "Hey Rin! How are you?" Kagome asked.

Suddenly a demonic aura struck her, she stiffened, but noticed it was low, but the direction it came from was Kagome. Rin touched Kagome, Kagome stared wide-eyed at the little miko who held such seriousness in her face.

Suddenly Rin's face relaxed. "Your pregnant Kagome! When were you going to tell me!" Rin said with a smile. The children ran off, knowing Rin wanted alone time with her friends. "Oh come to my hut!" Rin said, leading the trio with them.

As they entered and sat near the fire, shippo ran off to play with the children while Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the opposite side. "Oi and the hag?" He asked, only earning a quick scolding from Kagome.

Rin's eyes saddened and an ache grew in her heart, Rin stared at the fire. "Like Sesshomaru-sama's visits, she is gone." Rin said, her voice trembling, she looked up in time to see Kagome sob and for Inuyasha to wrap his arms around her.

Rin looked to the side, wanting to express her grief but said nothing. "I shall show you her final resting place." I said, leading Inuyasha and Kagome to Kikyo's grave, where a fresh one was also built.

Clasping my hands together I began to pray, _'__Kaede__-__sama__...__you __are __at __peace __now __with __your __sister__, __I __have __been __taking __care __of __the __village__, __I __brought __Kagome__-__sama __and __Inuyasha__-__sama __here __too__...__rest __in __peace__...' _

Kagome stood up after praying and Inuyasha hugged his wife, I watched them, before another aura struck Rin and it made the very foundation tremble. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword but I stopped him, "Take Kagome inside the hut and hide there! I will handle them!" I said.

They did as I said and raced off while I grabbed my arrow from my back and my bow and stretched it to the source. Suddenly a demon appeared behind me, the wind blew and his claws wrapped around my throat.

"Hello there little Miko." I gasped, feeling his claws graze my skin, threatening to end my life in an instant. "I've heard Sesshomaru-sama has not come to visit his little ward, good, because now I can kill you, what calamity will come to Sesshomaru at the sight of your body dangling in a tree."

My eyes widened, _'__He__'__s __going __to __use __me __to __get __to __Sesshomaru__!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Just gonna let you know, since only a few of you have been reviewing, *Thanks to those who have!* I will be uploading all the chappy's i've done so far -_- evil people XD Enjoy! <strong>

**NekoxUsa **


	15. Abandonment?

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha***** **

_Rin_

He chuckled but rage engulfed me, "I won't let anyone hurt Sesshomaru-sama!" I screeched with that he screamed when I released my purity, he staggered backwards as I turned to face him, bow and arrow at hand, he clutched his disintegrating hand.

"So you care for the demon Lord Miko?" He asked and my face flushed, "Sesshomaru-sama...no longer wants me in his life..." I said before releasing the arrow, but he sliced it, I gasped, "Baka! Miko's cannot have feelings if they wish to purify!" He yelled.

Lunging at me, his other hand leaking poison he rushed to me, '_I __won__'__t __make __it__...__even __if __I __do __run__...' _I thought, I turned and only took a step before I felt a burning sensation in my shoulder. But he gasped and suddenly his bloody body fell to the floor.

'_Why__...?' _the wind blew as I turned to see Sesshomaru. My vision darkened and pain engulfed me once more, "You came..." I gasped with a smile as I fell onto the ground. "Rin!" His stern voice called to me, but I couldn't feel my body. "I'm sorry..." I murmured, managing to see his beautiful face.

"But I've fallen in love with you..." I said before everything disappeared.

* * *

><p>"No...No NO NO!" Rin yelled, her hands clutching the sides of her face as she was surrounded by darkness once more. <em><strong>"<strong>__**Rin**__**..." **_The light said, trying to soothe me but I cried harder. '_How __can __I __love __that __cruel __lord__!' _

"I-I can't be in love with him! Not after all this!" I cried, "I-It's impossible! He is trying to kill me!" I said, but I knew this was all denial. _**"**__**But **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**up **__**to **__**you **__**if **__**you **__**wish **__**to **__**continue **__**this **__**love **__**Rin**__**..."**_

* * *

><p>I winced, my eyes fluttered open as I found myself in a clearing. I was leaning against a tree, I tried to sit up but pain surged through my shoulder. I grunted in pain, '<em>The <em>_poison __is __still __in __me__...' _I thought as I placed a hand on my shoulder.

I felt it's demonic pressure cease and it flowed into me, my hand burned but it was soon replaced with a nice coolness. '_I__-__I__'__m __purifying __it__...' _Rin thought as the uneasiness disappeared into a calm feeling.

"Rin." Rin's head popped towards the voice and her heart leapt at the sight of her godly lord. "Sesshomaru-" Rin tried to stand up but flinched as the wound stopped her. "Do not move." He ordered her.

"Why...Why have you returned?" Rin asked and he turned to her, "Happy birthday." He said and she flinched. '_Have __I __turned__ 16 __already__!' _Rin thought. She did the math in her head and realized she was a year behind of what she thought her age was.

"Haven't you found a suitor yet?" He asked and she looked down, "No, Sesshomaru-sama I have been here protecting the village in Kaede-sama's place." Rin said. "I see." He said and Rin blushed.

"Thank you..." She said as she made another effort to stand up, She did but relied heavily on the tree, "Goodbye Sesshomaru-sama, it was nice to see you..." Rin said, but that was a mere understatement. She wanted to tell him how happy she was, cry, kiss him even.

Rin's face went redder, '_I __feel __that __way __about __him__?' _Rin thought before walking, her bow supporting her. "That symbol..." He said and Rin looked at her bow. "Hai?" She said and he turned away, "Is the sign of western royalty." He said.

Rin smiled before nodding her head and beginning to hobble down the path, but tripped, a warm hand made it's way on her stomach. He lifted her up bridal style and realized it to be Sesshomaru.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama!" I exclaimed, feeling my face grow beet red. "You are a Miko correct?" He asked, walking away from the forest and closer to the village and I nodded. He seemed debated but then he let me go and I allowed my feet to touch the ground.

"We cannot see each other Rin, for our natures are too different." He said and I felt my heart shatter. '_He__'__s __leaving __me__...' _"Then take me with you!" I shouted and he froze. "Don't be ridiculous."

My heart sank as Kagome and Inuyasha came up from behind me. "Rin! Those scratches..." Kagome said but I shook my head, "Don't worry..." I said. Before turning away, '_Maybe __Sesshomaru__... __we __are __too __different__...' _Rin thought as she walked with Kagome And Inuyasha.

_Sesshomaru_

He was walking away, his heart was confused, why had he saved her? Months before he had convinced himself not to visit Rin. After all by now she must have found her mate and be living off somewhere with children...

He growled at the thought, this subject always angered him, thinking about another man touching _his _Rin in only a way where a man would touch a woman was intolerable to his mind.

But her confession about being an unmarried woman somewhat comforted him. But this little feeling he had concerned him. Why was he angered if he knew that Rin was married? Why did he find the knowledge of knowing she is still untouched bring happiness to him?

But his words stung Rin. However what angered him the most was the fact that she was injured by such a lowly Youkai, a moment later and the poison would have been in her body too deep and killed her.

But watching Rin heal herself, was an eye opener. '_She __is __a __miko __now__...__I __cannot __disturb __her __any __longer__...' _He thought before the wind blew and brought her exotic scents to his nose once more.

'_Rin__...'_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru dragged himself from his memories and cupped her cheeks with his hands. Her pale skin, he feared the very day she would get married, but now those times were over, as he placed his lips on hers the world faded.<p>

Being only him and Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea :) only asking for 5 :) Lol I stopped with the tens and the high numbers :) Review! <strong>

**NekoxUsa**


	16. I'm only traveling to forget you

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha***** **

_Rin_

Rin began to travel around the world, though Inuyasha and Kagome promised to take care of the village while she was gone, Rin had been exploring the world, seeing villages, curing illness and soon she was quite famous.

But as Rin traveled further into the west she found this continuous strong demonic aura she hasn't seem to find. In an instant something raced towards her, '_It__'__ll __take __too __long __to __grab __a __bow __and __an __arrow__... __but __my __sword__...' _

Unsheathing it she quickly pointed it in its direction. "Hello Miko." She was surprised to see an undoubtedly handsome Youkai. He had black hair in a high pony tail and striking navy blue eyes.

Flower petals soon made their way towards Rin, they were a rose's petals. Crimson flying towards her, but it was zapped away with Rin's golden barrier. "What do you want!" Rin growled and the man laughed.

"Why have you come little Rin? We thought we heard the last of you when Sesshomaru-sama left you in the village." He grumbled and Rin sheathed her sword and had a bow and arrow ready to fly.

Rin's eyes narrowed, '_You __can__'__t __have __feelings __stop__...' _Rin tried to tell herself but instead her heart felt pity, sadness, depression, loneliness, with that the flowers below her sprung stems that wrapped around her ankles.

"Ah, I pity you Miko, your soul is delicious." He licked his lips and tears fell down her cheeks, '_Why__...? E__motions__, __why __are __you __connected __to __Sesshomaru__-__sama__?' _"I see, you are confused little one." He stated.

Rin grunted, "Your emotions are locked on Sesshomaru-sama, yet you wish to hate him for making you powerless but you can't, what a sad thing." He said and Rin felt a lump lodge in her throat.

"Shut up!" Rin cried, looking up at the Youkai with her tear stained face. "I can relieve you of your problems." He said and Rin's eyes widened. He smirked, noticing the sudden spark of interest he ignited in her.

"I can take this pain away, but you must give me your powers and forfeit your weapon." He said and Rin gasped. Looking down, she was conflicted, shaking her head she released her emotions.

'_You __can__'__t __let __this __get __to __you __Rin__! __Sesshomaru hates you MOVE ON__!' _She felt her powers return to her. The barrier repealed the stems and the flower petals. "Don't think you can beat me so easily." I said and an arrow flew and he created a wall of weeds.

The weeds gleamed in golden light before disappearing, leaving a feather behind. The man had a burn mark in his arm. "Feisty little one," He said and I sensed more demons coming my way.

"Who are you?" I said, He grinned, showing me his pearly white fangs, and the demons in the background hissed and drooled. "I am Kanashii negai" He said, and I frowned, '_Sad __wishes__? __He __can __grant __wishes__?' _The weeds prickled my feet and I gasped, stabilizing my emotions to zero they stopped.

'_I __can__'__t __let __my __guard __down__...' _I looked up at Kanashii negai. _'__Especially __when __he controls __my __emotions __like __that__...' _Rin thought, not paying attention to the gaze of the Youkai. "I offer my tranquility to you again, give me your miko powers and your sword and i'll make your dreams come true." He said.

I felt conflict play my heart. '_Stop __yourself __Rin__!' _I looked at my sword, _'_Junsuina__-__Hogo___...' _I thought, hoping it would help me with this decision. But is lay dormant. Not answering me. "How can you help me exactly?" I said.

The demon smirked and he sighed, "Just show me." He said and the demons lunged. I winced as I felt them trying to penetrate my barrier. "Don't think me to be weak!" I yelled, raising my sword up.

Its power gleamed, golden light came out in beams of light, bathing me in it. Feathers lined with her sword, swirling around the blade, "Hane no hikari!" I screeched, my hair waving and the feathers released, The feathers touch purified the demons around her but Rin made sure they wouldn't touch Kanashii negai.

Then it stopped and left behind a single feather, the wind blew, ruffling the feather and Rin's hair as she sheathed the sword. He laughed, "What are you laughing at?" I asked and he smiled at me, closing in.

I held my bow and arrow to him, but my vision clouded. '_I __forgot __the __side __effects__...' _Rin thought in frustration as she swayed, finally her eyes grew heavy and her body went limp as the bow and arrow fell out of her hand.

But Kanashii negai caught her, "So what do you say little miko? Do you wish to be with your lord once more?" He asked, his voice fading, but I managed to raise my hand up to the image of Sesshomaru that wasn't really there.

"Sesshomaru...sama..."

_Sesshomaru_

The breeze ruffled and Sesshomaru caught the scent of Rin, looking towards the far west he saw golden light. His eyes widened, '_Rin__'__s __Hane __no __Hikari__...' _He thought in worry as he raced towards its source.

"Sesshomaru...sama..." Sesshomaru heard a feminine voice say. He growled, the scent of Kanashi negai was near, he was a well known Youkai who preyed on people's wishes and devoured their souls, and when he caught scent of him and Rin he knew something was wrong.

But as he arrived he saw a woman in his arms and he turned to meet him. "Why hello Sesshomaru-sama. Care for a bite?" He joked but Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin. "Who is that?" He asked, clearly pointing towards the woman in Miko clothes in his arms.

"Ah, some depressive miko, don't worry I won't taint your lands with her blood." He said and I lunged, "Release Rin!" I commanded but he took off into the skies, "Ah Rin? That was her name wasn't it? Goodbye Sesshomaru-sama!" He called before he disappeared.

'_Rin__...' _He thought as he took off in the direction where they left.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea :) I thought I should explain Rin's power at this point XD Lol but here it is! <strong>

**_Hane no Hikai_: **Feather's light in english, basically Rin is a priestess and her power reflects the 'wind scar' except her feathers sorta drift in the wind like bleach 'Senbonzakura' but the name was clearly my idea, feathers swarm around her sword like the wind in the 'wind scar' But drift towards their enemy like 'Senbonzakura' but instead of cutting the enemy they purify them :)

**_Junsuina__-__Hogo: _**This is the name of Rin's sword. Originally it is Junsuina Hogo (Spaced), but it translates to Pure protection in japanese, since in the chapter 'Discovery' the sword tells Rin 'Who does she want to protect?' and Rin replies she wants to protect the people she cares about, thus saying 'Pure Protection'

_**Kanashii negai:** _In once of the thoughs Rin has when comfronting this guy she says 'Sad wishes?' After he tells Rin his name. Basically it is like on of the guys in Inuyasha the final act, saying he can give people peace with flowers, so inspired by that guy but not really feelings like researching him and all, I made my name 'Kanashii negai' "Sad wishes" :)


	17. Regrets, accepting me once more

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha***** **

_Rin_

I woke up, looking around, '_Where __am __I__?' _I was in a castle, its walls 15 feet high and in a field of flowers. I got up and quickly formed a barrier around me, as the weeds began to cover my body. I reached for my bows and arrows but found them gone. All that was left was Junsuina-hogo.

'_What__'__s __going_ on?' I asked myself,"Awake are we?" I turned to the aura but found a demon rise up behind me, it's tentacles wrapping itself around me. "No!" I yelled, it hissed as I purified it but released me.

I fell onto the ground and looked up, "Do you honestly love your lord?" He asked as more demons came, swipe after swipe I sliced away the demons. '_I __got __to __kill __the __source__...' _I looked up at Kanashii negai.

But he froze and sent a bunch of dust towards me, I began to cough as I fell to the ground once more. I felt his hands cup my cheeks and he lifted me up, bridal style in his arms. "I pity you, you are very beautiful." I growled as he set me down.

"Make your wish Rin." He said and I looked down. "Don't you want to be with Sesshomaru?" Kanashii negai said. And I closed my eyes. "I do, but I know we can never be, after all he doesn't want a miko with him." I said, tears leaving my eyes, he smirked.

"Then join him as a Ningen," He said, holding his hand out, I looked down, '_I__'__m __sorry__...' _I said to Junsuina Hogo. "Don't you love Sesshomaru-sama?" he taunted once more. But Rin felt the locks she held on her heart break open.

"I do! I love him! I don't understand why! I was hoping traveling would make me forget him!" Rin cried falling to her knees. "It hurt me so much when he told me that we couldn't see each other!" Rin choked at the sob that came out.

She felt the weeds claim her as she felt herself bind onto a pole. "Now tell me your wish." He whispered in her ear, Rin looked up, her tears making the setting murky. "Let me be with Sesshomaru..." Rin cried and he smirked.

His fangs grew and his eyes went a bright red. He pulled out a globe and held it to her, the orb suddenly began sucking her in, like the Kazaana would. But instead golden light shot from her body.

Rin felt everything around her slur until finally it stopped and she fell to her knees. "Now your sword." He said, pulling it from her and Rin looked up at Kanashii negai. "Is it gone? Can I return to Sesshomaru now?" He nodded, handing her a bow and arrow. "Try it" He said.

Another demon sprung from the ground, a spider demon, Rin took in a breath and shot, but it hit the spider dead on but no light came from her. She smiled, "It worked-" But then the spider lunged on her, Rin gasped as she felt its fangs sink into her skin.

Rin growled as she quickly punched the spider off her, it hissed and climbed onto Kanashii negai. He laughed. "Little Miko! I gave you your wish, now I can devour your soul!" He growled as he lunged on me.

_Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru raced away, the air whistling through his silver hair and his amber gaze only focusing on searching one thing, and one thing only. His beloved companion he had left so long ago. But now, ironically, he finds himself racing towards her once more.

Suddenly her scent grew stronger, and so did the scent of blood. "Rin any last words? Don't you hate Sesshomaru?" He hissed, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he leaped through the walls.

"I can't...because I love him...even if he doesn't come to save me..." Rin said in a weak voice. He landed and unsheathed Tenseiga, grabbing Rin he swiped at the Youkai "Meidou Zangetsuha!" Jumping away to avoid his attack he was finally able to think over the words Rin had said.

He looked at the little Miko he held, not caring if in an instant she could purify him and kill him. But she seemed odd, she was covered in scrapes and poison reeked from her shoulder. '_Why __didn__'__t __she __purify __it__?' _

Sesshomaru was confused but he noticed the Youkai still walking, blood pouring heavily from his shoulder. "She gave away her powers for you Sesshomaru, she shall die and there is nothing you can do about it-" The Youkai said, but Sesshomaru's poison claws swiped through him and he evaporated into the wind.

Sesshomaru looked at the little Ningen in his hands, knowing that she was no longer Miko troubled him, especially when she couldn't heal herself. He decided to go to a clearing with Jaken and Ah-Uh and cure her there.

With that the Demon Lord left the sight, conflicted as he is, he looked over to Rin. '_Rin__...__don__'__t __die __here__...' _He thought. But he knew that Rin would not be able to hear him. As he arrived he watched as Jaken hobbled to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru you have returned-" He then gasped as I set Rin gently on the tree, "Who is this Miko?" He asked, referring to Rin's Miko traditional clothing. But I settled down next to her, allowing for my Momoko to wrap around her body.

"Harvest medicinal herbs for poison." Sesshomaru said to the small imp. "Y-Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" He said as he left. Sesshomaru glared at the little girl. But he grazed her cheek lovingly.

He breathed in her scent. Enjoying her exotic scent and he purred in contentment. He removed his touch from her body as she twitched and groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Revealing big hazel doe-like eyes.

They landed on him and she blushed, "S-Sesshomaru-sama!" She reached out and touched his cheek. She traced his markings, and felt his pale, perfect skin and then they made eye contact.

Their eyes never left each other, even through her actions, he never broke her gaze, and she did the same as she touched his soft hair, stroking it and brushing her fingers lightly past his ears.

He purred and Rin giggled, "Lord Sesshomaru-" But the imp froze at the scene and Rin smiled at him. "Hello Jaken-sama." Rin said, his finger trembled as he pointed at Rin. "R-Rin!" He shouted.

"Don't just stand there heal her." Sesshomaru growled as his Momoko exposed her injured shoulder. Jaken began to mix the herbs quietly and handed the bowl to Sesshomaru. "I have mixed them Sesshomaru-sama..." He said and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Turn around and pull down your kimono." He commanded Rin. He watched Rin stiffen as she got quiet and turned away so that he was facing her back, he sensed the heat from her body and smirked.

The imp snorted only earning a hard stone to make contact with his head. He squawked and then fell onto the ground clutching his new found red bump on his murky dark green skin. Sesshomaru turned back to the female who was just _begging _for his touch.

He let his fingers drench in the foul smelling liquid and Rin exposed a small amount of her shoulder but he slipped the kimono down all the way to her hips. "S-Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried and he rubbed the liquid on her shoulder.

She let out a cry of pain but quickly muffled it as I finished tending to it. "A-Are you done...?" She asked, "Yes." I responded back and she nodded as she fixed her kimono. "We shall rest here before moving on." I said.

Rin stiffened as she looked at me, "We are traveling together?" She asked and I nodded. I watched as she smiled, her blush giving her a childish look. "Arigatou" She chirped and I nodded, relaxing myself in her scent.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Almost done! XD Lol review! 4 reviews? <strong>


	18. Confrontation, returning just this once

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha***** **

_Rin_

Rin's face was flushed, her breaths came in short pants. Rin was having a spasm attack, in the void once more, the light patiently waited for this time period of stress to pass by like the others.

"H-He healed me? But why does he want to kill me!" Rin growled in frustration, the fact that he cared for her, healed her, and claimed that she promised to allow him to kill her was overflowing her mind.

"C-Can't you help me on this!" I cried and the light grew brighter. _**"**__**Why **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**you **__**ask **__**Sesshomaru-sama **__**yourself**__**?" **_Rin suddenly saw the pool at the bottom of the void and tentacles shot up from it and sucked her in.

* * *

><p>Rin felt sudden pressure, something burned in her stomach and her breaths were slow and steady, her eyes fluttered open and they narrowed, adjusting to the sudden light of dawn. She turned and looked at the cruel demon lord.<p>

His eyes wide with shock and his amber eyes staring intently on her. His hair was like a silver halo and his pale skin was framed by it all. Rin felt the strong desire..._need _for his skin against hers. So she dared herself to touch him.

And she did.

_Sesshomaru_

He was in shock. Staring at the goddess who has opened her eyes, her eyelashes revealing her big doe-like eyes. A soft chocolate, you can argue that it was a gentle hazel even. But Sesshomaru only stared at the little, petite woman who stared at him.

He watched her lick her lips, this action shocked him even more, but he somehow felt the need for her to touch him. But yet again, to his surprise she made the first, gentle move.

She stretched her pale hand. And her fingers, like feathers touched his skin. They were warm compared to his cold; dead white skin. But she traced the marks on either cheek and finally the crescent on his forehead.

"So it's not another memory neh..?" She said gently. This caused the demon lord, for a second, to allow his eyebrows to knit together in confusion. But he composed himself once more.

Bells chimed, his ears searched for the source but only found it chime again, looking at the Ningen her smile, her pink full lips curled back in a smile, her cheeks flushed and her eyes widened as she giggled.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." She cooed. And that was it, he was driving her mad. In an instant he snapped. Not caring if someone saw, so he clasped her face with his hands, the very same hands that tried to kill her.

But this time he was driven by lust, not anger, no, this was _need__. _His body craved her touch and his ears were begging for the sound of her mewls and squeals of delight. So he roughly shoved his lips onto hers.

She was caught by surprise but gave in, he felt her smile, and her hands found his neck and his hands found her waist. Pure passion, he sensed the heat from her body and they pulled apart.

Her breaths were quick and in pants, her cheeks flushed with vibrant color as her big hazel eyes stared at him. Then tears formed, in confusion he wiped them away quickly. His expression only asked one thing.

_**Why**__**?**_

But then, the unexpected happened, she kissed him, this time she shyly rubbed her tongue against his, and he growled in pleasure. She let out a muffled mewl as he allowed his to roam her mouth.

Pulling apart once more she hugged him, "I...I've been remembering, a light has been showing me...everything that I forgot..." She said. Uncertainty filled her voice, causing her sentences to be broken.

But he kissed her, "Did you remember everything?" He asked. And she shook her head, "I only have one thing to tell you..." She said and he pulled away from her, his hands cupping her pink cheeks and her gentle hands on his face.

"I didn't regret giving my powers, because it led me to you...but now, I am only to the part where you healed me." She said and His eyes widened. '_She __hasn__'__t __got __to __the __worst __part__...' _He thought in frustration.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She cried and he looked at her, her eyes rolling back and she was growing limp. "Rin!" He cried, but with a final cry she grew limp. Her eyelashes regaining their place; guarding her eyes from the danger.

_Rin_

Rin came back with a smile, her face flushed as she was met with the light. _**"**__**Are **__**you **__**happy**__**?" **_The light asked and Rin nodded. "So what is going to happen next?" Rin asked eagerly. But the light's only response was to grow dim.

"_**Something **__**sad**__**..." **_It said back, Rin's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What do you mean?" Rin asked and the light flickered once more. _**"**__**You **__**won**__**'**__**t **__**like **__**it**__**..." **_It's only reply was. Before Rin was taken back to the past.

_Kohaku_

'_That __damn __bastard__...' _Rin grew limp once more and Sesshomaru set her down, covered in the covers and stood up. "If you wish to fight, we shall do it in the courtyard." He said, Kohaku flinched.

'_He __knew __I __was __here__...?' _But Kohaku shook his head, taking in a deep breath he came out of the shadows, his weapon at hand. "I don't want you near Rin-chan anymore..." I said and he only glared at me.

"You've hurt her! And you're going to do it again when she remembers!" Kohaku fumed, but Sesshomaru only stared at Rin. "I know," He said. But Kohaku was surprised to hear the hurt in his voice.

But then a whip emerged from his hand and Kohaku went into a defensive position. "Give me your best!" Kohaku yelled as he lunged forward, but the whip also swiped at him, with his sword he shielded himself.

But then the whip tightened around the sword and twisted the blade around so that it was facing Kohaku. "What-!" But then he let out a grunt as he felt something stab him, he felt faint as the whip released the sword, and with it, blood fell.

* * *

><p><strong>Did Kohaku die? Lol I really just wan tot hurry up with this story since I want to start a new one :) Lol! Thanks Inu! And all others who reviewed! <strong>

**NekoxUsa**


	19. Memories, daring actions

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha***** **

_Rin_

"That's not true..." Rin gasped, taking steps back, '_He __wanted __to __kill __me__...?' _It's only been a short while since all memories returned to Rin. And now she couldn't..._wouldn__'__t _believe that it was all true.

But as she replayed his assault, how his hands worked her body. She knew it was true, no denying, nothing to go against it. Rin allowed for tears to fall down her cheeks. '_Then __why __did __he __kiss __me __like __that __when __I __came __back__...?' _

Rin growled, turning to the light. "Just who the hell are you!" Rin yelled, clearly angered by all of this conflict. The light began to take figure, and Rin's eyes widened as it revealed a shape. The lights bounced off it, and the person looked up at her.

_Sesshomaru_

He watched the demon slayer cringe, as the blade's tip only entered him, about an inch deep inside him. What stopped the Youkai whose name literally means 'Killing Perfection?' It was a noise.

But not just some noise, it was a groan, the sound of bells chiming. He stopped and sheathed his sword, in an instant the boy fell onto the ground while Sesshomaru went to attend to the soft groan that erupted in the middle of their fight.

Her eyes opened to him once more, at first they seemed angered, but then calmed,. She frowned and a hand came in contact with his cheek, he was shocked, had she just slapped him?

But then her hands found his neck. Tears formed in her eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama...Why did you send me out?" Rin croaked. And his hand touched her cheek. "I couldn't hurt you." He mumbled and she blushed.

"Rin! Don't!" The demon slayer shouted. But Sesshomaru growled, he stood up, his hand dripping poison but to his surprise Rin placed herself in between them, "Don't! Kohaku was there for me too!" Rin shouted.

Sesshomaru huffed and turned away. "Do as you wish."

_Rin_

I watched as Sesshomaru-sama left. '_Thank __Kami__...' _Rin thought as she turned to Kohaku. "Are you ok?" She asked as she ripped a piece of her kimono and began to dab the wound. "You don't really love him do you?"

Rin tensed with the question, "I do..." Rin said back with a smile. "Why!" He grunted in frustration but Rin smiled, "After receiving my memories, and the ones now. I can't help but love him Kohaku" Rin said.

"Please Rin..." He begged, grabbing her hand and with the other cupping her cheek. "I love you Rin...Sesshomaru doesn't know the feeling...but I do, cause I fell in love with you." He said.

Rin blushed but continued her work, "I-I" Rin began but instead he leaned in, kissing her head. Rin froze at the action, as he tilted her head so that they were at eye level. "Rin..." He said as he leaned in once more.

Rin felt her body grow numb. '_No__...' _Rin thought. "STOP!" Rin yelled as she pushed him away and stood up. "You can't force people to love you Kohaku!" Rin yelled as she raced away. '_You __can__'__t __make __me __love __you__...' _Rin thought.

_Sesshomaru_

Sesshomaru was in his room. Reading through scrolls he hadn't tended too since Rin fell into her eternal sleep. But now that she was awake, he could tend to them, of course he growled, hearing the Demon slayer confess his love to Rin.

Then he heard shouting and the sound of a door shut and footsteps. Sesshomaru smirked, '_How __ironic __it __would __be __if __she __came __in __here__...' _he mused to himself as he wrapped the scrolls back.

The door suddenly opened. '_Ironic__...' _He thought to himself as Rin came in, she had tears in her eyes and her cheeks were flushed. But something was off...

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, studied her even. She blushed and cowered as she noticed his gaze. "S-Sesshomaru-sama...?" She said quietly. He stood up and walked towards her, their gaze never faltering.

But then he lifted up her right arm. It showed an uneven jagged mark. And showed some of her creamy skin, it was also shorter than the other sleeve. "You ripped this kimono?" He asked and she blushed even harder.

"Well...I-Uh..." She began but he felt something in his stomach, making his body react weird to this small gesture. He was turned on, and he knew it. "Ano, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked, her voice confused but innocent.

Damn it, he couldn't take it any longer. "That was my _favorite _kimono." He said once more. Rin looked down in shame, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama...it's just that-" But in an instant, his hand slithered on her hip and she gasped.

Her face beet red. "That is my job." He said. And Rin's face glew different shades of pink's and red's. "S-Sesshomaru-" But he stopped her with his lips. She let out a grunt of surprise he felt her hands on his neck.

He smirked, his fang grazed her soft pink lips and she let out a mewl of pleasure as she shuddered. Without breaking the kiss he led them to the wall. He released her, sensing her need of air.

She was panting, but smiled. "I love you." She suddenly said and with a swipe his claws teared the obi and half, her kimono parted and he smiled at her, moving close to her ear. "Tonight i'll show you how much I love you." He challenged.

_Rin_

Rin groaned, waking up to see dawn. But turning her head to see the god that slept peacefully beside her. '_I __guess __I __should __get __dressed__...' _Rin thought as she began to sit up, but stopped as she winced as she felt pain.

She groaned as she managed to make her way towards the end of the bed. '_Who __knew __I __would __feel __like __this __after __something __amazing __like __sex__...' _Rin thought as she grabbed her kimono.

But Rin felt something cold on her arm, pulling her towards the direction of the bed. Turning to face the god that has awakened from his slumber, she blushed as she saw him smirk. Studying her body.

"Ready for Round two?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aw Sesshomaru XD I expect some responses from this fluff I, a genuis made! <strong>

**Shout outs: **

**_squirtlepokemon215_: Lol hope this was soon enough for you!**

**_Inu25_: Lol sorry! Without Cliff Hanger's how will I be able to keep all of my reviewers? **

**_The Mad Squirrel_: X( I need both my arms and hands to type more fanfics! Please anything but my hands! **

**Lol! Hope you enjoyed! **

**NekoxUsa**


	20. Going on a trip,

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha***** **

_Sesshomaru_

He had to be gentle, he knew if he wasn't careful, he could break her at any time. "Please..." She begged and he smirked, placing his hands on her hips, he was ready, and he knew she was too.

He picked her up and set her on the ground gently, she smiled at him. "Arigatou!" She said. She was stuck on a tree and of course, being Sesshomaru, he came to her, after hearing her pleas of help.

* * *

><p><strong>A moment of pause for those readers yelling in frustration that this wasn't a fluff, and for those who were disturbed to thinking this was highly suggestive but were glad it wasn't a lemon. <strong>

**And hey, a little moment for innocent people who were like: What? XD**

* * *

><p>She kissed his hand. "Arigatou, my prince-charming." She cooed, grinning at him. He caressed her cheek. "Don't climb trees without me by you mate." He said and she smiled. Before looking at the big bulge where her stomach should be.<p>

"I wonder what it's going to be!" Rin cried, her hands embracing the small piece of him inside her. But before he knew it, Rin was hobbling down the garden once more. He followed her she stopped.

"Ah! Sesshomaru-sama! Look!" Rin cried, he did, she was pointing at a tree, and he sighed. '_She __wants __to __climb __another __one__..?' _But she began to call his name, desiring his attention, so when he looked up he froze.

There in the nest were three baby blue eggs. "I wonder if it feels nice to be a mother..." Rin said, suddenly she froze. "F-Fuck!" She cursed. The demon lord was taken aback. '_Who __taught __her __this __swearing__...?' _

"I forgot!" Rin cried in frustration. But Sesshomaru leaned towards Rin and captured her lips, for a moment Rin gasped, giving Sesshomaru the advantage to deepen the kiss. He released her, "Don't taint your mouth Rin." He simply said.

He smirked as she blushed, "H-Hai...but can we visit Kagome and Inuyasha?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru growled at the mention on his half-brother and his wench. "Can we please Maru-chan?" Rin asked.

He groaned, she knew very well that he would abide to anything she asked for, especially when she babied him with his nickname. "We shall leave at dawn." He said and he heard Rin squeal in joy.

'_My __ears__...' _"Arigatou Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin chirped as she embraced him, careful not to push herself against him too hard to the baby. He guided his mate towards the palace, where their sanctuary awaited them.

_Rin_

Rin smiled, as dawn broke out Sesshomaru caressed his mate. Rin blushed deeply as she felt his hand groped her breast. "Ano...Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin managed to choke out before another moan escaped her.

'_We __have __to __go __see __Inuyasha and Kagome__...__how __can __I __tell __him__!' _He nipped her earlobe and Rin gasped. "I-Inuyasha-" Rin managed to cry out and he froze his ministrations, Rin let out a sigh of relief. "You dare call out that half-breed's name instead of mine?" He growled.

"We have to see them Maru, you promised." Rin whimpered and he groaned, "Fine." He said as he sat up, pulling me closer to him, I blushed. "It's just that I promised Kagome I would be back, you know, after traveling, but instead I...I stayed here with you...please...?" Rin begged.

Sesshomaru growled in her ear. "Dress. We are leaving soon." He said. Then he stood up, and began to dress up. Rin bit her lip, she couldn't help but watch her beautiful mate, Sesshomaru was well toned, muscular...

Rin caught herself staring and he turned to face her. "Like what you see?" He said and Rin nodded her head dumbly. She got up, grunting as her stomach piled weight on her. Rin then began to place on her kimono.

She frowned.

'_I__'__m __so __fat__...' _Rin thought sadly, as the obi wouldn't go around her stomach. It's been at least a month and her stomach is huge. Not that no one commented on it, Rin knew Sesshomaru ordered them to stay silent about their child.

She felt hands wrap around her, Rin froze as the obi was tied over her. "There." He purred. Rin blushed, "I-I..." Rin began but decided against it. '_He __probably __wouldn__'__t __tell __me __the __truth __any way__...' _Rin thought with a sigh.

As they began to walk out Rin looked at Sesshomaru's hand. '_Should __I__...?' _But then looking at his momoko she smiled. '_I __want __to __touch __the __fluff__!' _Rin thought. '_But__...__which __one __first __the __fluff __or __his __hand__?' _Rin debated. Not noticing the amusing looks she was receiving from Sesshomaru.

But then Rin blushed as she felt something cold touch her hand. She looked and saw his fingers entwine with her's. Rin smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder. Light shone through as they made it to the garden.

Sesshomaru kneeled down onto the ground. "Climb on." He said, and Rin giggled. As her hands found his momoko. It moved to her body and surrounded her. Rin smiled, '_It__'__s __so __soft__...' _Rin thought happily as he took off into the skies.

The clouds soared past them, but Rin knew Sesshomaru could fly faster; but chose not to since Rin was with him. And of course, for her safety, he went as slow as he possibly could. Which was pretty fast for Rin.

"Rin, what happened to Ah-Uh?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin felt sadness pierce her heart. Rin embraced his momoko. "He died..." Rin thought, as she sighed, closing her eyes as she began to remember her beloved Ah-Uh.

* * *

><p><strong>:) Lol I loved how I set up the beginning XD I wanted to tease all you guys XD hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the reveiws guys! Happy 50! <strong>

**By the way, the next chapter is gonna be all about Ah-Uh, if you all forgot about him your cruel -,- XD Click that little button please...? Don't you guys love buttons? Come on! **

**NekoxUsa**


	21. AhUh

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha***** **

_Rin_

It's been three weeks. Without a single word from Sesshomaru, not a visit, not a letter, nothing... This broke Rin's heart. Knowing that her dear Lord Sesshomaru hasn't come for her makes Rin feel unwanted.

'_Did __I __hide __my __scent __too __good__...?' _Rin thought, she bowed her head and curled up into a little ball. "Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin whispered sadly before her eyebrows knit together. "I...I..." Rin couldn't choke out the words.

'_I __got __to __go __to __Sesshomaru__-__sama __myself __then__!' _Rin thought in confidence. She got up, looking and happily, noticing that there was still light outside. She raced away, heading towards the animal stalls.

Arriving she opened it and grabbed Ah-Uh. But she froze as she felt a presence. "Rin where are you going?" She froze, turning back to face a figure, the golden light glazing his skin into gold.

"Kohaku..." Rin murmured as tears sprung from her eyes. '_Let __me __go __back__...' _Rin thought. Unable to produce the words herself. She stumbled back a few steps. Ah-Uh let out a groan of confusion.

But Ah-Uh nuzzled Rin's neck and she froze. '_Ah__-__Uh__...__he __cares __about __me__...__why __didn__'__t __I __consider __him__!' _Rin felt shame settle itself inside her. Her face feeling warmer, but then Rin's hands clenched into fists.

"You don't understand..." Rin began, looking up at Kohaku. He froze, catching sight of her tears. "You don't understand the feeling of loneliness!" Rin shouted. She let out a sob as her legs buckled and she fell on her knees.

"Rin!" Kohaku exclaimed, rushing up to the depressed Rin. But Rin's head was bowed, her bangs shielding her eyes from the world. He embraced her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I know how you feel Rin." She heard Kohaku say. She stiffened, looking up at him through her teary eyes. "Naraku controlled me into killing my friends, my father, and even to betray my sister, my only surviving family member of mine."

Rin was surprised, he had such a monotone voice, but looking into his eyes, she saw hurt, fear and regret. "I even hurt Kagome..." He said. Rin frowned, hugging him. "I-I didn't know..." Rin began.

But Kohaku looked at Rin, "Then I traveled with Kikyo-sama...then I lost her too..." He finished, Rin frowned. "Ever since then, I wandered here, and Satomi-sama took me under her care..." He said looking at Rin.

Rin looked down, "I'm sorry..." Rin said and he nodded. "It's alright... Just why are you so attached to a cold Youkai like him?" Kohaku said. Rin smiled at the thought of her demon lord. Not noticing the hostility Kohaku has towards her beloved Sesshomaru-sama.

"When I was a young child, I witnessed the deaths of my parents, and my brother. After that a village took me in, though I was muted by the horror." I stated. I looked up towards the sky, smiling.

"But once day I found Sesshomaru-sama, injured in the forest...so I took care of him, even though he didn't need it." Rin said with a giggle, but then she stopped, her expression growing serious once more. "Then I was attacked by wolves, only for Sesshomaru-sama to revive me..." Rin confessed.

Before looking at Kohaku. "I love Sesshomaru-sama, and I promised to follow him forever!" Rin said, Kohaku looked away. "Do you love him that much...to abandon me!" He accused, this caught Rin off guard.

Rin looked away. "Kohaku..." She said once more but he stood up. "Just...promise not to leave me..." He said before walking away, leaving Rin alone to think about her response. '_It__'__s __definitely __Sesshomaru__-__sama __Kohaku__...'_

* * *

><p>Rin mounted Ah-Uh. He let out a roar but Rin hushed him, "Please Ah-Uh...we have to return to Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said, as she climbed on top of him. They took off into the air, Rin made sure they were heading towards the west.<p>

Soon light was seen, Ah-Uh growled in happiness and Rin smiled but stopped as they were confronted by a woman. The woman smirked, "Why hello there." She smiled, Rin knew it was a Youkai, since she was flying, but something familiar was about her.

"I can finally finish you off! And here I thought Sesshomaru-sama was going to kill me! But he left to rescue you!" She hissed, and I gasped. '_That __woman__! __She __is __the __one __who __killed __Ah__-__Uh __the __first __time__!' _

"Die!" She yelled, as a big fireball formed and shot from her hand. "Move Ah-Uh!" Rin shouted, and the beast did, escaping the fire ball just barely. '_Damn__it__...__if __only __I __had __my __miko __powers__...' _Rin thought in frustration.

But then thunder shot from the sky, and she held it in her hands. She threw it, and this time there was no escaping it as it made a ball around them. Rin cursed aloud. But the woman approached them, "How does it feel? To be knowing that death is near but there is nothing you can do about it?" She teased.

Rin grunted and Ah-Uh took a deep breath in and breathed fire. But the fire soon joined the lightning and surrounded them. "Meet your fate!" Soon the lightning closed around them. Ah-Uh let out a roar of pain while Rin shrieked as pain coursed through her body.

Rin managed to look at Ah-Uh and watched him go limp, the fire burning her and Ah-Uh. '_No__!' _Rin thought as tears escaped her eyes. "Stop hurting Ah-Uh!" Rin cried out as golden light shot out from her.

The burning stopped and Rin watched the ball explode and the woman growl. "What the-" But she screamed as a beam of gold went through her chest, she looked at me. "You...damn cheater...you're a miko..." She hissed before disappearing.

'_But __weren__'__t __my __powers __taken __away__...?' _Rin thought before the light disappeared. Then Rin felt like she was falling. Rin opened her eyes, weak from the power drainage and looked at Ah-Uh's limp corpse as it fell down from the sky with her.

Rin shrieked. She embraced once of his heads and cried. Memories flooded her of their companionship, travels, hardships. "Don't leave me..." Rin thought as she sobbed. But Rin didn't hear his soft breathing, nor feel his heat. Just...

Nothing...

Rin saw the floor coming closer. Closing her eyes she removed the charm and wrapped it around her own neck and kissed both heads on the cheek before taking in a deep breath. '_You __won__'__t __die __alone __Ah__-__Uh__...' _Rin closed her eyes, awaiting her death.

"Rin!" I heard Kohaku's voice said. '_I__'__m __sorry __Kohaku__...' _ Suddenly she heard a growl and looked to see a big white dog. "Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin whispered, remembering the times he transformed.

But Kohaku was on it, Rin's heart fell as she noticed, it wasn't Sesshomaru-sama. It was Satomi-sama, his mother. Rin hugged Ah-Uh even tighter as in a second, she was surrounded by fur.

"Rin! What's wrong you're covered in burnt marks and scrapes!" Kohaku said but he stopped as he caught sight of Ah-Uh. "What happened...?" He asked and I sobbed. "H-He tried to protect me...Ah-Uh!" Rin sobbed.

Kohaku embraced Rin, "We...We will bury him Rin..." Kohaku soothed, I cried on his shoulder, before the dog howled as we landed inside the palace walls once more...

* * *

><p><strong>Does that answer questions? Reveiws people come on! :) Thanks to those who reveiw! And to my readers! :) <strong>

**NekoxUsa**


	22. Inuyasha sama and Kagome sama

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha***** **

_Sesshomaru_

They were 100 feet in the air. Sesshomaru in his humanoid form and Rin clinging to his fluff (More like the thing wrapped around her) It broke his heart, knowing that his mate was crying, _weeping_ even. But in his presence...?

That was unacceptable.

"Rin." He suddenly said, but he noticed her to be silent. He froze, quickly turning around, his momoko was HUGE so he could easily turn around and face her, She was asleep. He sighed before turning back around and deciding to rest in a clearing.

Landing, he leaned against his tree, positioning Rin in his lap, her head was on his chest while her body was to the side, her left side pressing against him with her arms cradled gently on his neck.

He purred, his nose in her hair. He loved her scent, she smelled exotic, like flowers and honey. She was pure, kind hearted and didn't see people or Youkai as how everyone else saw them.

_**"**__**No **__**I **__**have **__**to **__**help **__**mino**__**!" **_

He smirked, just a year before, the final moments in where he saw her not only as a Ningen, but as a miko. She had held a demonic weapon, ordering her to release it she declined, instead wishing to help everyone else.

_**"**__**Sesshomaru**__**, **__**I **__**love **__**you**__**. **__**My **__**birthday **__**wish **__**has **__**been **__**fulfilled**__**. **__**Thank **__**you **__**but **__**please**__**. **__**Don**__**'**__**t **__**make **__**me **__**leave**__**!"**_

He frowned, why was he remembering all these? Did they prove significant to him? _'__No__...' _He confirmed. '_They __involve __her__...' _He thought before looking at his beautiful mate, how her breathing was slow, her body warm.

He stroked her belly, the scent of his child on her was intoxicating, the scent was comforting as well. But she groaned in her sleep and opened her eyes, a gentle smile came to her face. "Sesshomaru-sama..." She whispered.

But he kissed her gently before releasing his pregnant wife. She giggled, "Where are we?" She asked and he smiled at her, "We are a little bit away from Kaede's village, just one more day." He said.

She smiled at him, "Can we go the rest of the way your dog form?" She asked him, he stiffened. "No." He simply said and she pouted. "Please Maru?" She asked and he looked away.

_Rin_

"Maru!" Rin cheered as the wind soared through her ears, she gripped the fur between her fists and giggled. But it didn't seem to bother her lord so she kept smiling and chirping in happiness.

Where were they? On the way to see Kagome-sama and Inuyasha-sama. Sesshomaru gave in to Rin's request and transformed, at first Rin was a little shocked, but smiled and gladly hopped on her lord and he took off into the sky.

"Are we almost there Maru-chan?" Rin said, babying him once more. He let out a howl as he Rin noticed him getting smaller, soon the white fur disappeared from sight and was replaced by a momoko wrapping around her and a handsome Youkai to be before her.

"Why did you transform back?" Rin asked. He brought her into his arms, carrying her bridal style. "The half-breed would have mistook my appearance to be an attack." He simply said and Rin looked up for a while.

"Oooh" Rin said, before she kissed her mate's cheek. When they landed, Rin was smiling, as Inuyasha was the first to come out, though Sesshomaru hid Rin in his momoko. "Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Bastard." Inuyasha replied. I heard Sesshomaru growl. As he placed a sword on his hilt and Inuyasha sheathed his sword. I immediately loosened myself from his grasp. "Wait!" I yelled, stumbling forward but Sesshomaru caught me and held me to him.

"Oi Rin-chan." Inuyasha said in surprise and Kagome rushed up to him, only to have a child in her arms. My eyes watered, my legs buckled but Sesshomaru held me up and the momoko wrapped itself around me.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked and I shook my head. "Kagome...your child..." I said. '_I__'__ve __been __gone __this __long__...?' _Sesshomaru embraced me as I sobbed into his chest. "O-Oi don't start crying on me!" I heard Inuyasha exclaim.

"Silence half-breed." Sesshomaru hissed. "You wanna fight Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted, I giggled a little. '_It__'__s __getting __harder __to __cry__...' _I looked up and saw Inuyasha wince at my stare. Releasing myself from Sesshomaru I walked over to Kagome's baby.

He was beautiful, he had black hair with golden eyes, black doggie ears and pale skin. Being a baby he reached out and tugged at my hair. I giggled, "Look lord Sesshomaru!" I chirped and he nodded his head, showing he was paying attention.

Kagome smiled at me, "Ah, I see you're pregnant as well?" Kagome said with a sly grin. I blushed, "H-Hai Kagome-sama..." But then I winced as I remembered something. "I...I need to tell you something..." I said.

Kagome's eyes widened, "What is it?" She asked as her Hanyou ears twitched. "I don't...I can't purify anymore..." I said. Kagome's eyes widened. "Why?" She asked and I watched as Sesshomaru's gaze faltered.

"Long story short, I lost them Kagome." I said before running up to Sesshomaru and grabbing his arm, "And I married Sesshomaru-sama." I chirped and Kagome smiled. "I-I can see that..." Kagome said.

"Sesshomaru! You bastard! You better take care of Rin!" Inuyasha yelled, before sighing. "Sorry guys, it's pretty shocking for Inuyasha right now..." Kagome tried to excuse before turning to him. "Oswari!"

The purple beads around his neck glew at the command and he was suddenly brought to the ground. I laughed nervously at the feuding couple. "Let's go." He said and I stared at him, "Hai" I said before waving at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Cya!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did this seem a little rushed? When I proof-read it it seemed kinda rushed, but hey... You know me, I got a whole new idea for this couple! Reveiw...? Please...? *Puppy dog eyes*<strong>

**NekoxUsa**


	23. Authors note

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors. For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01 Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187 blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen Blood Shifter2 Plague's Vengeance Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Voldyismyfather

finnickodairlover

Marine76

petersgirl2011

FallenxAngel413

ravenrebel13

darkcreeder

Mithryll

Pokahydee - Nekoyasha

yrpluver97

Sahora

SweetStarshine

animetears4

BrokenInside36

yza25

Minamoon

KiraraKitty08

Mars Butterfly

Inukagfan95

KeiChanz

inuyashaluzkagome4ever

Regina lunaris

PigmyPhoenix16

trueinuyashalovergirl

KagsYasha

Breeluv

yoli05

Seashell

INUKAG INLOVE

cip1994

HermionenDraco368

Sword of the Azure Rain

Lilith Rose

Da-Finest-Blackanese-Miko

Thundara

katieruth

FridayzGirl

xbeautyxxisxxlifex

LadyDogDemon

emeraldsol

ChiikaWings

Srylanna

KagomeCatHanyo

AnimeAmy101

k.a.a-inu

jaydenmercy

NekoxUsa

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word it would help a lot.

Also, there is a petition running on the change . org website. Just go there, type 'fanfiction' in the search bar, and sign!

LET ME KNOW IF I CAN ADD YOUR NAME TO THE LIST!


	24. Mystery? Tsuki the Hanyou

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha***** **

**Sorry guys! I know this is kinda late, but this is sort of a filler, the end isn't though :) Lol! This is sort of a fluff between the two parents Rin and Sesshomaru :) Make sure you reveiw!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Sesshomaru<span>_

He was watching her, she was giggling, holding their pup in her little arms. He was content, watching his mate play with the child. Being only a couple of weeks, the child has grown, being one in a couple of weeks.

But being Sesshomaru, he knew that children's growth speeds up, very quickly, while later on it slows, around the age of 10 its start slowing down to every 10 years you age. But Rin giggled and the child did too.

Sesshomaru snapped back to Rin, she had brown long hair and had regained her figure after the birth and a week to heal. But Rin was smiling, happily accepting their Hanyou child. Sesshomaru, happy as well did the same.

He had brown hair and brown ears along with amber eyes like his father and the pale skin. Though his mother claimed his hair color, he was still content.

_Rin_

I kissed his cheek. he was baby soft. And surprisingly he had her hair. It was soft like his father's. Except it was in a ponytail. Kind of like Miroku short. But Rin loved her baby so much.

"Tsuki!" Rin called, adoringly. And he giggled in response, reaching to touch her hair. Rin allowed her fingers to fiddle with his soft Hanyou ears. But she smiled at him, tears forming at her cheeks. '_Are __people __going __to __make __fun __of __him __for __who __he __is__?' _

Rin wondered. "Maru." She called and in a second he was by her side, Rin sat up, being in the garden he kneeled beside her, taking her in his arms, child in between them. "Rin..." He began, trying to soothe his distressed mate.

"Sesshomaru...will people make fun of him?" She asked, her voice cracking and her wide brown eyes on him. She watched him grow silent as his lips found hers. "I will make sure, that situation never happens." He said.

Rin nodded, slightly comfortable before settling the child onto the grass and pressing herself against her Lord. "Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin cried adoringly as she pressed her lips onto his. Rin loved the feeling of his hands in her hair.

She did the same as he deepened the kiss. But she felt someone tug on her hair, turning she saw amber eyes look at her, childish and wild. She broke the kiss and she heard Sesshomaru whimper but she gave him an apologetic look.

Before she played with the child once more, but Rin blushed as she felt cold hands wrap around her. "S-Sesshomaru-sama...not in front of the child-" Rin tried but instead, she was brought closer to his body.

She was placed in his lap and Rin blush deepened. But the baby, completely oblivious began to play around his mother. Then turning to his father his ears twitched before grinning happily. "Maru!" He cried and Rin smiled.

"His first word Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried and the demon lord smiled contently, before he purred in my ear. I felt my body grow warm, so I laid my head back, and he kissed me gently on the lips.

"Maru!" Another squeal sounded before the Hanyou pup came in between them. Rin watched Sesshomaru stare at the child before nuzzling it and then playing with it. Rin's breath caught as she watched the pair.

Happily she grinned, picking a daisy and handing it to the pup. And a rose for her mate. He thanked her before kissing her cheek and looking back at the child. Rin smiled, '_Maybe__...__this __will __all __work __out__..'_

_Sesshomaru_

It grew dark and Sesshomaru stood up, fascinated with his mate's love for a child. He also loved him of course, but it always seemed as if Rin loved the child..._more__. _"Rin." He simply said.

Rin turned to him, cheeks flushed and her big doe eyes stared him down, only for another head to turn to him. Except amber eyes met his. He let out a small growl and Rin looked hurt. "Maru...did you just growl?" She asked.

He couldn't help but noticed the anger in her voice, but she stood up, cradling the child in her arms. "Sesshomaru-sama...do you not approve of our child?" She asked. But the demon lord began to grow annoyed.

But he turned away, and began to walk towards the palace. He caught the scent of her tears. He turned to her and watched her weep onto the Hanyou. He sighed, '_She __needs __some __time __alone__...' _

He felt something hit her back, warm arms wrapped around him. He turned to see Rin, she was crying on his back. He knelt so that she was facing him, her hands covering her eyes as she sobbed.

He kissed her wet lips and she froze, before she returned it. "I care for the Hanyou child." He simply said. Rin smiled at him, "Really?" She asked and he nodded, kissing her head lightly before he walked over and picked up the infant.

The Hanyou stared at his father. Saying nothing as Sesshomaru stared back, He walked towards the castle, Rin quickly followed.

* * *

><p>He smirked, staring at the little window above his head, showing the infant that he recognized to be Rin's and Sesshomaru. He smirked in darkness, he was floating in the dark space, watching the images.<p>

"So they had a child huh?" The man murmured laughing as he watched the pair. But his hand reached out to slash Sesshomaru's image and the he stroked Rin's cheek. "Ah Rin, little Miko, I'm afraid we still have business to attend to."

He sat up, his hair floating above his head. As he made a sphere emerge from his hand. It was filled with golden light that shot up only to hit the barrier of the glass sphere he had created.

"So the light wants to return to its creator?" The man asked the light amusingly. As he stared at the image of Rin; holding the sphere up. "So we shall see." He simply said before black power emerged from his hand.

"Go, watch Sesshomaru-sama and his family for me." He commanded, a devious smirk emerging from his face. The light shot up and exited through a parting through the void. "I'll get back at you for this Sesshomaru-sama..." The man growled before he continued to watch the image.

With a plan forming in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this wasn't a little rushed, to those who were confused, Sesshomaru growled, since Rin wasn't paying attention. But she caught the wrong idea, being offended that her mate would growl at her soon, so Sesshomaru decided she needed time alone, being so distressed at his actions. Review? <strong>

**The last one, well i'm going to let you think about that :) **

_**Tsuki: **_**moon - 月 (Tsuki) **


	25. I am a prisoner in my own body

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha****! (****Wish ****I ****did ****though****) **

_Rin_

It was night, Sesshomaru had Rin in his arms but in between as the Hanyou child Tsuki. Rin sighed, knowing this was kind of awkward for Sesshomaru, but instead she heard a giggle and Sesshomaru nuzzled the child as he giggled at his father's actions.

_**"**__**Little **__**Miko**__**! **__**I **__**gave **__**you **__**your **__**wish**__**, **__**now **__**I **__**can **__**devour **__**your **__**soul**__**!" **_

Rin froze, horror streaked across her face. '_Why __did __that __come __to __mind__...?' _Rin wondered as she trembled. "Rin?" Sesshomaru's hand stroked her face. Rin blushed but looked up at her Lord.

His amber eyes stared her down, and she flushed a red. But she looked at Tsuki, only to find him sleeping. Carefully Sesshomaru placed the child behind Rin, his arm teasing her skin as with his one arm that stretched, carrying a Hanyou, behind her. Then he brought Rin to him swiftly.

He purred in her ear, nibbling it. Her back was facing his chest, giving him perfect access to her neck. Rin felt something wet slide against her ear. Rin whimpered as his hands began to knead her breasts.

"S-Sesshomaru-" Rin began. Embarrassed of the idea of their son waking up to see this indecent act between his parents. But Sesshomaru's hand rubbed her stomach. Rin bit her lip to stop the moans that threatened to come out.

"He will not be awakened Rin." He began, Rin was gasping for breath. Her body felt hot, as Sesshomaru's touch left flames on her skin. Rin turned herself around, she stared at the god who hovered beside her.

She leaned in, her eyes closing before she felt something soft make contact with her lips. His hands found her cheeks Rin broke the kiss, panting for air. I ran my hands through his soft silver hair.

He purred and I giggled as he tilted my chin up and lowered himself to my neck. I gasped as I felt his warm tongue on my skin. I felt my heart beat faster as his teeth gently nipped my skin. I moaned, my fingers running through his hair.

But I felt something shatter around me, suddenly I was in the void I was once in before. I heard laughing from behind me, turning around I was met with Navy blue eyes. I gasped, quickly recognizing the color.

"Hello sweety, now, for your end of the deal." He said, a sudden shard appearing in his hand, he flicked it, as his grip on my body grew tighter, I felt weeds surround me, gripping me in an instant.

Suddenly something sharp pierced my eye, '_Damn__it__! __My __eye__!' _I thought as darkness flooded my left eye. I felt the vines disappear, my hand went to punch him but it didn't move. My right eye widened.

'_I__-__I __can__'__t __move__...' _I thought, frustrated that I was so helpless. "S-Sesshomaru...sama..." I managed to grunt out with effort, before I was outside my body once more, Sesshomaru was staring at me, his eyes intense.

"Rin. Are you well?" He asked. _"__Sesshomaru__!" _I screamed. But was horror struck as I noticed I couldn't yell his name out. I tried moving my body but it was resistant, refusing to move the slightest bit.

"_**I **__**am **__**in **__**charge **__**now **__**Little **__**Miko**__**." **_

I felt panic fill me. My heartbeat increasing, anxiety nipped me suddenly. But I watched as hands were placed on my lord's cheeks. "I am fine, thank you for worrying Sesshomaru-sama."

I heard an alien voice say, '_How __did __I __talk __if __I __didn__'__t __say __anything__...?' _I thought, but my train of thought was suddenly cut off as laughing was heard. I turned and in the black void appeared a woman in a flash of dark energy.

She had long dark green hair and ruby brown eyes. Her skin was a tan and she held a black tight dress with crimson red heels. The dress had two long slits that went up to her thigh and to tight it all a crimson obi.

'_What __do __you __mean__?' _I asked and she laughed. "I am in control of your body now!" She said, extending her arms out. Spider webs shot from them and I watched as they made it past me, looking towards the image of Sesshomaru I watched them curl around him.

'_No__...' _My hands found my cheeks, as I felt tears began to form in the corners of my eyes. Then did I see them surround Tsuki, wraping themselves around his Hanyou ear. '_No__! __Please __not __Tsuki__!' _I begged, tears springing from my eyes as they curled around my child.

_Sesshomaru_

Rin seemed unusually silent. Usually she would be moaning, crying in pleasure as I sucked her neck, nipping her skin. But she was silent, her brown eyes staring vacantly at the ceiling. I growled, trying to get her attention.

Suddenly she smiled, turning away from me as she faced the Hanyou child, who was peacefully sleeping. '_What__'__s __wrong __with __her__..?' _Sesshomaru was puzzled as she brought the child to her arms.

She cradled it gently, setting her arms around the child in a gentle, and caring matter. But then she smirked, stroking his cheek. His eye brow furrowed before looking up at Rin. But he cried, hissing at her and growling in anger.

Immediately I took Tsuki into my arms. Rocking my arms back in forth the child stopped. Looking at me in a loving expression. '_Why __did __he __cry __in __Rin__'__s __grasp__...?' _Sesshomaru grew concerned and placed a hand on her forehead, her eyes facing him.

But she leaned in, catching the Lord by surprise as she planted a kiss on him. For some reason this touch felt alien. But Sesshomaru said nothing, keeping silent as her lips moved against his.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea :3 Well here are some thoughts, 1) Sorry this was so late! I am hitting a writers block -.- need. to. watch. more. SessxRin. Videos! 2) well i was thinking about making this like a looooooooooooong story X3 you know, continueing, aging through Tsuki, maybe a death or 2, but I need some thoughts on this. <strong>

**Reveiw! Thanks for reading! I'll try to snap out of this acursed writer's block! **

**NekoxUsa**


	26. Deception

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha****!* **

_**Kumo **__**is **__**talking**_

_**Kan**_**ashii ****Negai ****is ****talking**

_Rin __is __talking_

The ones above will be used in the void, :)

* * *

><p><em><span>Rin<span>_

I felt pain, unimaginable betrayal. My heart felt like it was breaking, agonizingly slowly twisting, and breaking itself until nothing was left. But I was in the void, through a little pool I saw what my body saw.

Right now, that woman..._**Kumo**_...she hated me. She was touching my Sesshomaru-sama, kissing him, nipping his neck and pleasuring him. My hands clenched up into fists as she licked his ear, "I love you." She said wickedly.

He stiffened before cupping her cheeks and leaning in, "I love you more..." Tears slowly fell down Rin's cheeks. Running down her pale skin until it fell into nothingness. Rin turned away, not wanting to watch the rest.

'_How __can __he __do __this __to __me__... ' _Rin thought as she heard a growl from Sesshomaru. Then cries were heard, turning she watched as Tsuki was wailing on the bed. But Kumo, controlled my body. So she just went up to the child and roughly grabbed it, pinching Tsuki but Sesshomaru didn't notice.

But Rin felt hands slither around her arms, and another gripping her chin, forcefully tilting her head to the side. Rin growled, trying to stop the man from making him face her. But once again, she was faced with the man inside the void with her.

"_Kanashii__...__Negai__." _Rin spat, angrily staring at the man who dared to control her. He hissed in her ear. **"****Pity****, ****if ****my ****husband ****were ****being ****kissed ****by ****a ****different ****woman ****I ****would ****be ****outraged****, ****how ****about ****you ****Rin****?"** He mused.

I felt more tears come down, _"__Your __cruel__, __if __he __knew__..."_ I began but then he released me as in a split second vines formed around me. I grunted as I felt them tighten around my body, I felt like I was about to explode.

Then he laughed at my misery, **"****Look****. S****he ****is ****touching ****the ****pup****." **He taunted. My head shot up in fear, as I watched her hands touch my baby. Anger boiled inside me as I watched her hands cup his cheeks, just teasing me.

A basic, I-can-kill-him-any-time-now. She looked at me, smiling basically grinning at me before she released him, along with the webs surrounding him. Then she sprawled herself on _my _bed, her fingers running through its silk.

"Sesshomaru..." She cooed, he came and he laid on top of her, her fingers cupped his cheeks. I gasped as I felt that heart sickening twist inside me. as she laughed and kissed him as his fingers touched her body.

I turned my head away, unable to move my body but he laughed,** "****We ****are ****not ****done ****yet ****Rin****." **He said as he held a crystal ball to her. Rin's eyes widened as she quickly recognized it as golden light bounced inside.

"_My __powers__..." _She breathed and he smirked eyeing the ball and his eyes reflected the golden light before he looked up at her. **"****You ****lose ****your ****powers **_**and **_**your ****life****? ****What ****a ****shame****." **He teased once more except...this one seemed more threatening.

"_I __don__'__t __care if you kill me!__ J__ust...please...__leave __Sesshomaru__-__sama __and __Tsuki __alone__!__" _I begged, looking down as my thoughts traveled to our final moments together. But he laughed, my head shot up as his head cocked back in a cackle.

"_What__?"_ I asked. And he ran his fingers through my hair, brushing my cheeks. **"****I ****think ****Kumo ****would ****love your ****body****..."** He looked at the image to find Sesshomaru and my body sleeping (Well Sesshomaru was just meditating Rin's body is resting)

Suddenly another black energy joined the void. I growled, quickly recognizing the evil mass heading towards me. Suddenly she arrived, her hands running through my hair. _**"**__**Pity**__**, **__**what **__**a **__**waste**__**, **__**I **__**want **__**her **__**hair **__**through**__**..." **_Kumo teased as she tugged a little harder than expected and I let out a cry of pain.

"_**When **__**will **__**we **__**get **__**to **__**play **__**with **__**Sesshy **__**and **__**Tsuki**__**?" **_Kumo asked Kanashii Negai. I gasped as fear suddenly sparked within me. _"__No__!" _I shrieked as the light in the ball went crazy, buzzing and suddenly Kanashii Negai hissed, quickly releasing the ball as his hand grew gold.

Then the ball was surrounded by dark energy and spider webs. Kumo hissed as the webs were disappearing into feathers. But it calmed after huge wave of evil surrounded it. I felt tired, panting, as a bead of sweat ran down my forehead and onto the floor.

Kanashii Negai's face twisted in anger, the vines dropped me onto the floor as his hands found my neck. Clutching it as he lifted me up, I felt my throat burn and he growled. **"****You ****dare ****purify ****me****?" **He hissed before throwing me onto the floor.

I was coughing, wheezing, gasping for breath as I turned to him, my vision began to darken. _"__Sesshomaru__...__sama__..." _I croaked as his face came to mind, I let out a raspy chuckle before my eyes closed.

_'__Aren__'__t __you __going __to __protect __me__...?' _

_Sesshomaru_

He breathed in, her scent, exotic, like his drug. She smelt of exotic flowers, she twitched and he smirked at her movements, planting a gentle kiss on her neck. Her breaths were soft and slow, her hair sprawled out behind her like a chocolate halo.

Her hands were warm in his, they fit together, perfectly carved just for him, and his just for her. She woke up, her gentle doe eyes looking around before catching his golden ones. She smirked, enjoying the feeling of her bare back against his bare chest.

She bit her tongue as she turned to him. "Hello Sesshomaru-sama." She said, her voice sharper than usual. But Sesshomaru paid no heed, believing that he is growing paranoid. But he planted another kiss on her forehead.

"You are _mine_" She growled, Sesshomaru raised a brow as she traced his muscles. But as she looked to meet his gaze once more, he saw a flash of a spider in her left eye. He froze.

'_What __was __that__...?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, Lol, isn't anyone besides me intrested in how Kumo got involved in this? <strong>

_**Vocab: **_

**_Kumo_: Literally, it means 'Spider' in Japanese :3 kinda Naraku-ish no? **

**Review please! :) **

**NekoxUsa**


	27. A web of lies snaps apart

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha****!* **

_**Kumo **__**is **__**talking**_

_**Kan**_**ashii ****Negai ****is ****talking**

_Rin __is __talking__. _

The ones above will be used in the void, :)

* * *

><p><em><span>Sesshomaru<span>_

Sesshomaru had his hair in a high ponytail. His silver hair flowing down to his back midway. He had a crimson red ribbon to hold it all together. But he heard laughter, but it was something he did not recognize.

Quickly he followed the source and surprise flooded him as it was coming from his bedchambers. He started to slow down, walking instead of rushing in like a deranged dog. He sniffed the air.

He smelt Rin's exotic scent along with the scent of a floral forest. '_Tsuki__...' _Sesshomaru wondered as his eyes ran through the wood. Somehow, his instincts were screaming not to go in the room.

But being Sesshomaru, his pride wouldn't allow him to succumb to his instincts will. His hand found the doorknob and he turned it. With a creak the door opened, there he found his wife and his child.

She had on a pink kimono with white iris patterns on it. While her hair was tied loosely with a white ribbon. While in her arms there was a hint of brown hair, the baby was still, wearing a blue kimono with sky blue paw prints on it.

Rin was facing the window, the sunset highlighting her body in a gentle pink hue. While the baby's hair was turned into a gentle pink as the sun began to set and the light began to dim as the room grew dark.

She turned to me, her face expressionless. She smelt weird, like...spiders...? "Rin," I asked. And she smirked as her eyes went big and red as short black hair was created, suddenly Rin's body was thrown on the floor, leaving a strange woman with Tsuki in her arms...

My eyes narrowed. I quickly placed a hand on my hilt but her hand outstretched to me and suddenly I was frozen. '_What__...?' _She laughed. "Really? The great Lord Sesshomaru can't sense spider webs even if they wrap around _himself __**and **_his _child__!_" She taunted the great Inu Youkai.

Then she released the baby as the child was placed in a spider web sort of basket. Smirking she approached me. "And poor Rin, having to suffer through watching _us_" She hissed. The lord's heart skipped a beat.

Suddenly a black mass appeared before the Lord Sesshomaru, as raven black hair waved into his eyesight. And blue eyes clashed with golden as he smirked. But Sesshomaru's eyes immediately went to the object in his arms.

_Rin_

I groaned, my head pulsed as my body let out uncomfortable sensations as the black energy surrounded me. **"****Now ****it****'****s ****time ****Rin****." **Kanashii Negai said as we were engulfed in a wave of evil energy.

I closed my eyes, only to hear the energy stop moving around me. Opening my eyes I gasped as I caught sight of gold. Sesshomaru had his hand on his sword but didn't move. My heart stopped for a moment.

It only continued when I was shoved onto the floor. I heard the click of heels, I growled, immediately expecting Kumo. Suddenly pain shot from my back, I let out a cry of pain as her heel made contact with my spine.

She twisted it, driving it deeply into my skin. My hands balled up into fists, Rin tried to hold back her tears, to stop the shrieks of pain that were begging to be released. "She saw _everything_ Sesshomaru-sama, how does that make you feel? Especially since you didn't notice a single thing!" Kumo yelled.

Sesshomaru looked at me, hurt in his eyes. But I gave him a forgiving gaze as my hand went outstretched to him. But suddenly a red heel clashed with my hand and I screeched in pain as I felt the shoe dig into my skin, slowly tearing it up. '

Sesshomaru growled, Rin only stared at him, her eyes meeting his once more, only her's held a hint of pain. "Rin..." He said as Kumo laughed once more. "I won't let you get away with this...Rin!" Kumo growled as webs sprung from her hands, Sesshomaru's eyes widened and I gasped.

They began to latch themselves on me, '_No__! __If __I __get __captured __too __than__-' _

"Rin!" Two voices sounded, I turned and saw a flash of red and green. I smiled, "Inuyasha-sama! Kagome-sama!" I cried as a purple arrow shot towards me, the woman hissed before running away along with Kanashii-negai. The webs were severed and I smiled, standing up.

But I raced to Sesshomaru, But he hissed. "Tsuki!" He suddenly yelled and I turned to find him in Kumo's grasp. I shrieked, as the sudden feeling of hopelessness set in. "Rin!" I heard Kagome cry as I fell onto my knees.

Sesshomaru went up to me, but my eyes were locked on Tsuki. "Why the hell do you want to get back at me!" I yelled at Kumo. Kumo than lifted up her palm, black matter emerged from it before she threw it to my feet.

My eyes watered, my hands cradled the small piece of charcoal leather. It was burned from some parts while others were teared, Rin traced the gold that hasn't fallen off before she fell onto her hands and knees.

"AH-UH!" Rin cried. But Sesshomaru leapt towards Kumo, only for her to hold Tsuki up. Sesshomaru growled, jumping back as he noticed her poisonous claws graze his neck. "That wench killed my mother! And you Sesshomaru, helped kill my father Naraku." Kumo growled.

Inuyasha and Kagome placed themselves in front of me. "Rin, can you fight?" Kagome asked, kneeling in front of me, her shoulder caringly placed on my shoulder. I shook my head. Kagome nodded before placing an arrow on her bow and stretching it towards Kumo.

Tsuki let out a wail, only for Kumo to silence him with a firm slap. My eyes widened at the action as my motherly instincts kicked in"Let go of him Kumo!" I shrieked, before lunging. Tears sprung from my eyes. '_Why __is __this __happening __to __me__? __Is __this __what __I __get __for __being __selfish__? __Greedy __even__?' _Time slowed as I leaped from my spot, Kumo's eyes widened as my hand made it to Tsuki.

"No! Get away!" She hissed, her hand made contact with my cheek and I let out a grunt of pain as I felt the floor beneath me. Sesshomaru was quickly next to me. "That's it! I'm done waiting around! Kaze no Kizu!" Golden light made it their way, only for a shriek to be heard.

A weed wall was made as the wind scar progressed, killing them all before diminishing. Kanashii Negai settled himself with a barrier, along with weeds on it making it looked cracked. He held Tsuki in his arms.

Before he gave it to his weeds as they gently placed him on the ground. Far away from us but close to himself. I stood up but he outstretched his hand, dagger sharp vines popped up, surrounding Tsuki, only inches away from his body.

I trembled, freezing in place. "I got them-" I heard Kagome say but I turned to her, "No! If you try to purify the vines you will purify Tsuki..." I said. Suddenly a groan was heard, from the pile of rocks that the wind scar gathered emerged Kumo.

"H-Help me Kanashii-" She pleaded, but he frowned upon her, his hand touching her forehead. His eyes widened and flashed a red before vines sprung out from beneath her, with a blood curdling scream she was gone...

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy ending i know! I had to end it but I was at a really climaxing part, so i had to de-climax it XD Lol well hope you enjoyed the chapters! Thanks to all those who reviewed and waited so patiently! <strong>

**NekoxUsa**


	28. Battle Part 1

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha**** (****Tired ****of ****this ****old ****Disclaimer****)* **

_Rin_

I trembled as I watched the vines stab into her all at once, her scream hurting my ears, sounding only of bloody murder before they pulled out of her at the same time. A grunt was heard as blood gushed from her body before she fell onto the ground, limp and dead.

I winced as I felt something land on me, warm and sticky. As I touched my cheek, I pulled my fingers back and caught the sight of blood. '_Her __blood __got __on __me__...' _I thought in horror as my hands shielded my face as I cried. '_Even __though __she __was __cruel__...' _Memories of her the void appeared.

'_She __didn__'__t __have __to __die __like __that__!' _

_Sesshomaru_

I held Rin to me as she wept, the scent of blood overwhelming. But the vines revealed demons, soon thousands sprung. I gripped Rin tighter to me, as the miko and her Hanyou mate began to fight.

I settled Rin down, she looked up at me, But I looked down upon her. Her cheeks were flushed at the sudden glare but she stayed. "I must go and fight, stay here." He commanded before leaving his distressed mate behind.

Soon he joined the heated battle, leaping in just in time to block an attack headed towards Inuyasha. "Don't think I am protecting you," I growled at the half-breed staring at my back. He huffed.

"Feh, I knew a bastard like you wouldn't try to _protect!_" He growled before raising his sword, leaping out of the way the wind blew, "Kaze no Kizu!" Golden light slayed a couple hundred of demons.

"GO!" A purple arrow soared and killed ten. Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga. His eyes narrowed as he managed to make it to the front center of the attack; he raised his sword, in sync with his brother.

"Kaze no-"

"Meidou-"

"-Kizu!"

"-Zangetsuha!"

With that the two brothers created a clash of power, killing the entire fleet of demons, all except Kanashii Negai, the target of them all. He raised his hand, only for his whole arm become more demons as they emerged from him.

I growled, before raising up my sword with Inuyasha beside me. Our powers collided once more in its epic power. It launched itself on the hoard of demons but more demons replaced those slayed.

'_Is __there __any way __to __defeat __them__?' _

_Rin_

'_If __only __I __had __my __Miko __powers__...' _I thought in regret. I watched Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fight tiredly. As when they landed they began to pant as sweat began to form on Sesshomaru's head.

'_If __this __keeps __up __they __will __collapse __from __exhaustion __and __get __killed__!' _I looked at Kanashii Negai. My eyes widened as I noticed golden light sparkling in his right arm. '_My __powers__!' _I thought happily as I grabbed the bow and arrow from Kagome.

"Rin come back!" Kagome yelled but I kept running. I smiled as I reached Tsuki. But I grabbed him in one arm and raced back to Kagome. She smiled as she held the pup. "Is he yours?" She asked and I nodded.

"Damn you Rin!" Suddenly thousands of demons exploded and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were consumed in the wave. I screamed. "Sesshomaru-sama! Inuyasha-sama!" I yelled but then vines were directed at me before they lunged.

I quickly snapped out of my trance and shot the arrow at his sleeve. It hit and I heard the glass shatter before I put myself in front of Kagome and Tsuki. The golden light raced towards me, but I saw that the light would make it after the vines.

'_Damn__...' _

"Rin!"

_Sesshomaru_

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed once more, we were basically in a sphere of demons, one by one they took shots at us. "Meidou Zangetsuha!" Sesshomaru exclaimed as a hole appeared in the hoard of demons.

They were all screeching as they were sucked in. Then the sphere was broken, "Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha growled out as more demons were severed, soon enough the two brothers escaped.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru turned to the voice of the miko only to find Rin being stabbed with vines. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in fear as he watched the brutal murder of his wife. But golden light soon appeared.

Weeds surrounded Kagome, Rin and Tsuki. '_No__!' _The demon lord thought fearfully. As he swiped at the vines, cutting them one by one, but the vines were replaced with others. "Kagome!" Inuyasha came and his Tetsusaiga flooded with the crimson color red.

"Come on Tetsusaiga!" He shouted and he sliced right through the vines, the vines disintegrated. Only for us to be blown away by a blinding golden light. Immediately the demon lord recognized this light.

"I-Impossible!" Sesshomaru turned to see Kanashii Negai's shocked written face, "Those powers shouldn't have reached her!" Sesshomaru turned back to see the light begin to reveal a figure.

"Oi, Kanashii." A girl with waist long brown hair appeared, her hair was tied in a high ponytail. And in her arms appeared Kagome holding Tsuki. But her chocolate brown eyes stared down the Youkai's navy blue eyes.

"Where the hell is my sword?"

* * *

><p><strong>Was that good?<strong> **At the end I immediately remembered Ichigo from Bleach; I was like OMG Ichigo! XD Lol I was still laughing my head off but oh well. Glad this is the first chappy on time no? Well thanks for all those reviews! :D Hopefully by then end of this it will be 100 reviews. :) But that's all on you. **

**Yes, there is a pretty bow at the bottom that says review, submit to temptaion and click it please? *Puppy dog eyes* **

**NekoxUsa~**


	29. Battle Part 2

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha**** (****Really ****I ****don****'****t****!)* **

_Rin_

I felt the vines penetrate my clothing, only for it to graze my skin before golden light suddenly made them disintegrate. I gasped and Kagome did as well before golden light blinded my vision.

I opened my eyes and saw a light, my eyes widened, noticing who it was. I looked around, just like a world of never ending golden light. But I was reminded of Kagome and Tsuki. "Where am I?" I asked.

"_**Are **__**you **__**ready **__**to **__**fight **__**once **__**more **__**Rin**__**?" **_

It asked. My eyes widened before nodding my head. "Yea!" I shouted and it gleamed before my clothes were replaced with Miko wear. And a golden light went above my head and I felt my hair being raised.

A bow appeared in front of me. My hand stretched out and touched the bow. But light shone from it and the bow's ribbon turned golden, along with a carving appearing on its side. Arrows appeared on my back in a pouch that went over my shoulder. I looked towards the light. "Who are you exactly?" I asked.

"_**I **__**am **__**Junsuina**__**-**__**Hogo**__**" **_

I gasped before the lights formed a shape. It was a sword, it revealed a silver blade. with a golden hilt and a silver ribbon that tailed with it. Rin grabbed it and the same symbol was accented on both sides of the blade.

**"However, you must find me once more..." **

But then it disappeared from my hands. I gasped before the blinding light appeared once more. Opening my eyes I found Kagome and Tsuki in my arms. The wind blew but I was still dressed in miko clothes along with my bow and arrow behind me.

I walked out of the dust that formed and watched as Kanashii Negai's face expressed shock while all eyes were on me. "Oi, Kanashii." I growled out. "Where the hell is my sword?" I asked.

'_If __he __contained __just __my __powers__...__he __must __have __my __sword__!' _Inuyasha came up to me and I gave Kagome to him. "Rin..." He asked and I looked at him. His golden eyes were filled with fear and anguish.

"Thanks for you know...protecting them!" He said with a blush on his face. I smiled nodding before I quickly armed an arrow, aiming it at Kanashii Negai. He lowered himself so we were at eye level.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me?" He asked before sending vines at me, "Meidou Zangetsuha!" Immediately Sesshomaru jumped in front of me. And the attack eliminated the demons.

I stepped up, Sesshomaru beside me with my arrow aimed on him. "Give me Junsuina-Hogo." I growled and he smirked. "Come here and get it from me than." He said and I growled, releasing the arrow but he dodged.

"Kaze no-" But more demons shot out from Kanashii Negai and engulfed Kagome and Inuyasha. I gasped, turning towards Inuyasha but Sesshomaru grasped me as demons shot out from under the ground, Sesshomaru dodged but soon one came up from behind us.

I growled as I sended an arrow at it, it soon disappeared in a hue of gold. "Let me go Sesshomaru-sama, this is a fight...only I could finish!" And with that I repealed his demonic aura and launched myself away from him.

"Rin!" He asked but another hoard of demons came in between us. '_Looks __like __Kanashii __Negai __agrees__' _I thought as I held another arrow and it fired, only for a bunch of vines to be thrown in front of him and disappear.

I cursed as I landed an another pile of rocks. "Let's make this interesting..." He said as a sphere began to form around us. It was purple, '_I __have __to __make __a __barrier__...' _I thought. With my right hand I placed its edge on my left hand that was flatly laid out as my right hand was settled on it.

With that a golden barrier buzzed around me as the evil tried to penetrate it. I pulled another arrow and set it towards Kanashii Negai. "Die!" I yelled as I released it, but a bunch of blue spheres came in between the arrow and himself.

I winced as sudden screams echoed throughout the sphere. '_They __sound __like __they __are __suffering__...' _I turned my gaze to him. '_Wait a second...if these are souls than that means...I am not the only one who he tricked!' _I thought in shock. "How many people..." I asked. My bangs shielding my eyes from him.

"What do you mean?" He asked. The barrier around my shattered and I winced as I felt the stings of evil energy shock me. I looked up, tears breaking through. "How many people did you trick into eating their souls!" I shouted.

'_The __shrieks __confirm __it__...' _My eyes narrowed as my hands went to my punch behind my back and I felt for an arrow, only to feel one available. '_I__'__ve __run __out __of __arrows__...' _But I kept a straight face as another arrow was pointed at Kanashii. _'Better make this one count!' _

"Thousands Rin...you are special though," He said with a smirk before his eyes widened. And I felt my body grow stiff. '_What__'__s __going __on__...?' _"After all...you are still in my control!" He said, and immediately I placed the arrow back in my pouch and the bow in my right hand I knelt down.

"I shall serve you. Master." I said emotionlessly. He laughed, "Honestly, did you think I would give up on you this easily Rin?" He asked as he walked towards me. "Now, for the ultimate revenge." He began as my body stood up.

The sphere cleared away to reveal Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha fighting. My hand went to my arrow and my eyes widened as tears formed. '_No__...! __I __can__'__t __kill __them__!' _"R-Run..." A hoarse whisper came and Kanashii laughed.

"You are strong, but not strong enough to remove my control." My arrow found its way onto my bow and it was aimed towards Kagome. '_No__...__NO__!' _"RUN!" I shrieked and Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked up at me, the arrow I had immediately snapped.

'_Good __I __broke __it__...' _I thought in relief but Kanashii removed another arrow from his sleeve and gave it to my body. My body quickly aimed it at Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened at the sudden betrayal. "Rin..." I heard her whisper.

All I heard was the sound of the arrow cutting through the air as tears broke through as my fingers, no longer felt the presence of the arrow. "N-No..." I said as I fell to my knees, only watching as that arrow headed towards Kagome.

_'How...could my body betray me like this!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no Kagome! Sorry guys this would have been updated sooner but when I was editing this my mom made me get off the computer -.- aftre all I share this one computer with six people *this is our only computer too* . Well hope you enjoyed! Thanks for those reviews guys!<strong>

**NekoxUsa~**


	30. Battle Part 3

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha****... ****Or ****do ****I****! (****No ****I ****don****'****t****)* **

_Sesshomaru_

Watching as the arrow made it to Kagome I saw the blank expression in Rin's eyes as she fell to her knees. But staring at the arrow, Inuyasha and I both knew that we couldn't stop it. But we still rushed to her anyway.

But Kagome's arrow met Rin's, in a collision orbs, golden and purple formed before they exploded. Inuyasha quickly shielded his mate while I protected Tsuki. '_Rin __is __under __Kanashii __Negai__'__s __control__, __but __Kagome __has __spiritual __powers __too__...' _Sesshomaru observed.

"Watch out!" Inuyasha's wench yelled once more as we leapt away from the golden light of purification. '_Even __now __Rin__'__s __power __surpasses __that __of Inuyasha's mate__...' _"Wench." Sesshomaru said and Kagome fiercely turned to him.

"My name is not _wench _it is Kagome! K-a-g-o-m-e!" The miko complained but Sesshomaru couldn't care less. So he ignored her. "Your purification didn't match her's...why is that?" He asked as the Youkai and Rin stood side by side.

The wench looked down. "Her's is much more powerful than mine, after all, Kaede said it beats Kikyo's and mine combined." She simply said and Sesshomaru didn't respond. "I see." He said.

"Maru...tsuki..." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's head snapped up towards Rin. Beads of sweat were coming off her as she was trembling, her hand slowly making contact with an arrow of gold flame.

"Rin, stop this at once!" I commanded her, But her body still aimed it at him. Sesshomaru felt a sense of betrayal. But he reminded himself quickly that, it wasn't Rin, it was Kanashii Negai controlling her body.

The arrow fired and Sesshomaru held his sword in an offensive position. '_No__...__I __cannot __hurt __Rin__!' _In a blink of an eye he turned his position into a defensive position, only to feel the great pressure of the purification.

To his surprise he was being pushed back, the gold light came closer...and closer to Tokijin, a sword created from hate and anger. '_Wait__...__if I__...' _Sesshomaru leapt backwards, and unsheathed tenseiga, sheathing Tokijin.

"Meidou-" '_Forgive __me __Rin__... __I __promised __to __never __raise __my __sword __at __you __or __your __power__...'_ Sesshomaru apologized to his mate, knowing she cannont hear him. "-Zangetsuha!" Sesshomaru exclaimed and the void sucked up the power and it disappeared. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword.

_Rin_

Tears rolled down my cheeks as my hand produced another arrow of gold. '_No__...' _It was aimed at Kagome once more. '_She __can__'__t __deflect __this __attack__!' _Rin thought desperatly "Now Rin." Kanashii Negai said with a smirk and my body nodded before releasing the arrow.

But Inuyasha pushed Kagome out of the way and raised his Tetsusaiga. "Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled, the lights battled but a purple light joined Inuyasha's assault and Rin's light was cancelled out.

But Kanashii smirked, "Rin. Go all out." Immediately my body nodded, "Hai Kanashii Negai-sama" My body responded. But three golden arrows appeared in my bow and I held them towards Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

'_No__! __STOP__!' _The arrows disappeared, but my body took arrows from Kanashii Negai. Aiming them at mino Rin felt a tear slip her eyes. But they fell and Rin, trembling slowly bent over and picked them up.

The Youkai next to her began to laugh at her. "You can try Rin. But you will always fail." He said as his hand stroked my cheek. Sesshomaru growled, his eyes flashing between crimson and gold.

"Release her!" He snarled as he lunged, my body, on instinct to a Youkai, pulled and arrow from thin air. It shone a gold, kinda like a flame, and it was aimed at Sesshomaru. '_Get __away__! __Sesshomaru __NO__!'_ I screamed mentally. 

"R-Run...away..." I whispered. But the arrow shot forward. Sesshomaru hissed and dodged, but it burned his cheek. Tears slipped down, '_I __hurt __Sesshomaru__... __the __one __I __love__...' _Denial set in. How could I hurt the one person I loved the most?

"Rin! Stop this!" My body looked at Kagome, her eyes with tears but the barrier around us deflected Sesshomaru, he landed next to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Silence!" Kanashii growled as he sent a bunch of demons towards the group, they once again returned to vanquishing the demons once more.

"Aim Rin, hit your mate, without him, they can't survive." He said. My body nodded as three arrows were armed on my bow. '_I __promised __I __would __protect __you__...' _I thought as my hand trembled.

'_But even now...all I can do is stall...delaying your death...__' _The arrows disappeared and my head snapped up, turning to face Kanashii Negai my right hand curled into a fist. "You...jackass!" My arm instinctively shot up and made contact with his face.

_Sesshomaru_

The Youkai stopped attacking and all our gazed were on Rin. Her fist made contact with Kanashii Negai's face and he growled. "Big mistake Rin." He said before vines came out of nowhere and made their way towards Rin.

Sesshomaru in a flash went up, and grasped Rin. Pulling her close to his body before dodging the vines. When we landed Rin embraced me, her hands wrapping around my waist and her head buried in my chest.

She was trembling as her grip on my kimono tightened. "I-I tried to kill you..." She began but Inuyasha wench approached her, Inuyasha grasped her shoulder, staring at me intently. A simple message appeared in my head, Make a move, I kill you.

But Sesshomaru held no fear and returned the glare, responding. I don't give a fuck. "Rin you were under control-" The wench began but Rin embraced her next. "I-I'm sorry!" She cried but Inuyasha mate hugged Rin back.

My eyes narrowed but Inuyasha made his way closer to his mate. Then Rin released Kagome and made her way to Inuyasha. I growled lowly but Inuyasha allowed Rin to embrace him, his hands only touching her mid back and going no further.

I smirked; at slight jealousy emanating from Inuyasha's mate, only for it to be replaced by guilt. But Rin returned to my grasp. and I was just content with that. "Enough!" We turned to the Youkai who fiercely glared at us.

No...He glared _at_ Rin.

But Rin returned the glare as she a flaming arrow appeared in her hand. "I will always control you Rin, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." He said with a smirk. But Rin returned his smile.

"Don't forget...I know where you are controlling me at." And with that Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the arrow made contact with her face. Her left eye to be exact. Sesshomaru made a move to stop her as blood poured from her eye.

A shriek erupted into the air. Sesshomaru watched his bleeding wife as the arrow, stuck in her left eye disappeared. And she fell onto the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I rushed in the end! Sorry! But as you know a really bad storm hit the east coast. Me living in Gaithersburg, our power was GONE for like two days, and today I rushed in to finish this in. Sorry for delays! Blame storms! :) Hope you enjoyed and thanks to all those patient people! <strong>

**NekoxUsa**


	31. Battle Part 4

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha****...* **

_Rin_

I was gasping for air. As the blood poured from my eye a glint caught the vision of my right eye. I picked it up and another arrow formed when I crashed it into the glass. A barrier formed but I broke through it and the glass disappeared, leaving behind a flash of gold light before disappearing.

Blood still poured from my left eye and my vision in my right started to grow dark. In fear I shook my head, '_No__...__you __can__'__t __pass __out__...' _Rin thought weakly. "Rin!" Sesshomaru's hand found my shoulders but then I felt the ground leave me.

Opening my right eye I saw Sesshomaru, his eyes filled with worry. "Oi Sesshomaru, bring Rin over here. Kagome still has her magic medicine with her!" He said and Sesshomaru brought me and placed my next to Kagome as she pulled out a strange looking white basket.

Pulling out strange bottles I grew nervous. But Inuyasha's warm hand found mine. "Don't be scared! Kagome's medicine will heal you right up so that you can start fighting again!" He said. to me with his famous smile.

"Inuyasha! Let her think about recuperating first!" Kagome scolded before placing something cold on my cheek. I winced a I felt it sting my eye. But then she dropped something cold, liquid on my eye.

I whimpered and Sesshomaru growled at Kagome. But she frowned, "Look! Your medicine can't heal this type of injury quickly! You are not the only one who cares for Rin you know! Inuyasha and I do too! It hurts for her to be in pain! So I'll do whatever I can to help her! Have faith in me!" She cried. I was surprised at her response.

Roars erupted and my right eye was able to catch a glimpse of demons. "Stay here Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as the brothers launched themselves at the hoard. Kagome began wiping my face of the blood and soon something white was on my left side of my face.

"There." She said and I stood up, opening my left eye I saw white and red. I sighed, '_How __weird __will __I __be__? __The __woman __with __one __eye__...' _Immediately and image of Kaede-sama appeared in my head. '_Kill __me __now__...__Irony__...' _

Rin flinched as pain surged through her left eye. '_Neh __Kaede__-__sama__...__will __I __be __like __you__?' _I thought as an arrow shot from my bow and it was aimed at Kanashii Negai, the barrier stilled the flame.

The arrow flame (since it is one of those she pulled out of midair) was in conflict with his barrier. Rin's eyes narrowed as another arrow joined hers. But this one's shine, was a hue of lavender.

"_**Kaede**__**-**__**sama**__**...**__**I **__**want **__**to **__**be **__**like **__**you **__**when **__**I **__**grow **__**up**__**! **__**So **__**I **__**can **__**be **__**big **__**and **__**strong **__**enough **__**to **__**be **__**with **__**Sesshomaru**__**-**__**sama **__**forever**__**!" **_

Rin's eyes widened as she was dragged to her memories of the old woman. Rin remembered the old woman turning to face her. Her face adorned with a gentle smile, staring at the 15 year old.

"_**To **__**be **__**me**__**? **__**Why **__**would **__**ye **__**want **__**to **__**be **__**an **__**old **__**woman **__**with **__**one **__**eye**__**?" **_

I chuckled darkly as my hateful gaze turned to Kanashii Negai. His face was contorted in frustration as the arrows began to create spider-like webs I let out a battle cry and the arrow grew in size, absorbing Kagome's in an instant.

"_**Kaede**__**-**__**sama **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**say **__**such **__**things**__**! **__**I **__**want **__**to **__**be **__**exactly **__**like **__**you**__**!" **_

The arrow swirled, its flame burning the other demons (Except Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who steered clear.) And Kanashii Negai cursed under his breath as the spider like cracks spread further on to the barrier.

"_**But **__**why **__**child**__**?" **_

Rin's memory flashed before her, she was no longer in the the battle. But talking to Kaede-sama, the woman looked at her, her weared features not betraying her as they showed her gleeful smile.

"_**You **__**protect **__**everyone**__**, **__**even **__**if **__**it **__**means **__**sacrificing **__**yourself**__**... **__**maybe **__**one **__**day **__**I **__**can **__**do **__**that **__**for **__**you**__**! **__**Or **__**Sesshomaru**__**-**__**sama**__**!" **_

Rin screamed and the power surged forward, the barrier splintering like glass. '_I __promised __to __protect __you __Sesshomaru__-__sama__, __that __day __when __I __discovered __my __powers__...' _Rin thought as the light engulfed him.

Rin smiled as she fell to her knees. "Rin!" Kagome said as Rin panted heavily, but she waved her off. "I'm ok.." A wailing was heard, but to Rin everything seemed distant. Rin turned to see little hands, sprawling from a blanket.

Did someone call Rin? She didn't know, all she wanted to do was reach her child. Rin picked him up, the baby crying, only staring into her eyes with fear. Rin felt tears well up in her eyes, for about the millionth time.

"You don't trust me anymore after that woman...right?" Rin said as tears landed on Tsuki's blanket. But instead his small hand touched her cheek. As his amber eyes looked at her questionably.

Rin smiled before kissing his cheek and standing up. Turning to Sesshomaru she smiled, he nuzzled her neck. And the parents looked at the child, and then at each other. For an odd reason it felt like it was the first time in years.

"Keh. look at him over there, acting like a love-sick dog." Immediately Sesshomaru frowned and his death glare turned to his Hanyou brother. "Oswari!" Came a firm command and Rin sighed as a slight earthquake happened.

"What the hell was that for!" A furious Inuyasha yowled. Rin sighed, '_I __started __to __enjoy __the __silence__...' _Rin thought sadly as she gazed at the feuding couple. But fingers found her chin and turned her eyes met his, gold clashing with brown.

Rin blushed deeply, staring at the god in front of her as their lips locked. Rin was unresponsive. '_Wow__...__I __almost __forgot __how __amazing __his __kisses __are__...' _Rin thought as she closed her eyes and allowed him to dominate her.

"-Can't you be considerate of others Inuyasha!"

Rin felt his fang graze her bottom lip. Shivers tracked up Rin's spine, as she parted her lips shyly. His tongue rushed into her mouth. Rin moaned was muffled and she blushed as she heard the couple fight pause before continuing again.

"-How the fuck are you siding with my brother wench!"

His hands found my hips and he rubbed them. I blushed deeply and he purred at my reaction. My blush deepened where to the point, where I can be mistaken for Rudolph's nose. **(A/N Lol sorry I had to put that there!)**

"-How dare you! OSWARI! OSWARI!"

Sesshomaru let me go and I parted, gasping for breath before the world shook again. But laughing was heard. I felt my face go pale and the couple grew silenced once more. Turning, the dust began to clear.

"Did you think you could defeat me with a puny arrow Rin?"

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY CRAP! Thought that was the end of him huh? Do you guys honestly want my story to end this badly? :) Well is this good enough for an apology? T.T ? *Puppy eyes* come on, this is two chappy's in a day! I need atleast some credit! <strong>

**NekoxUsa**


	32. Batle part 5 How many more?

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha****...* **

_Sesshomaru_

Naturally, Sesshomaru placed himself in front of Rin, he sensed Rin's fear. '_Rin__...' _The way she trembled. Her lush and pink face now a pale yellow. Her beautiful hazel doe eyes are now wide in fear and shock.

He noticed the tight grip she held on Tsuki. Their only child. "No..." He heard her utter a single word. "Rin..." He began in comfort as she fell onto her knees. Sesshomaru made sure to keep his senses up on the Youkai as he stared at Rin.

Her brown bangs shielded her eyes, as her face grew contorted in pain. "I...I didn't do anything..." Tears rolled down her face as she embraced Tsuki tighter. "Are you kidding me? Rin, you just got rid of some souls for me." He clapped his hands in a mocking way.

I growled, but he only snickered. Rin stood up quickly. "You monster!" She yelled, only for her reply to come out hoarse and weak. Sesshomaru held his wife, turning sideways but his eyes were intently on the Youkai in front of him.

"Kaze no Kizu!" A bright light scarred the sky and Sesshomaru immediately watched as an arrow from the miko was launched into the air. But explosions were directed at Rin. Quickly grasping her and Tsuki I leapt out of the way.

Vines shot at them as well. But Sesshomaru's Youkai instincts stepped in. His eyes went crimson and he heard a wail escape Tsuki's mouth but silenced him with a growl. He felt his wife's gaze on him, "Maru?" She said questionably.

But he didn't respond. All he felt was a hand on his, giving him a gentle squeeze. Sesshomaru felt his fangs decrease in size and his claws retract as he landed near Inuyasha and his mate, his eyes intently staring at Rin.

He released her and the miko removed Tsuki from her arms, Sesshomaru's ear twitched in acknowledgement. "You were silent Rin, why?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly worried that he caused his mate to fear him. But Rin only smiled, "I am not afraid of you, I merely said nothing to get in your way. Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said.

Sesshomaru let a growl rumble in his chest, Rin showed her neck , in submission to Sesshomaru. He kissed her pulse before nipping his mark then his lips found her earlobe, to his satisfaction, she gasped.

"Take care mate." He said before He launched himself at Kanashii Negai. Only for Sesshomaru to release the Meidou. Though, the Youkai only sent more spirits to shield himself.

"Stop!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the voice of his mate rang out from behind him. Sesshomaru though only heard the Youkai laugh, turning his eyes widened as he faced his own attack...

The Meidou.

_Rin_

Rin watched as her mate fell into the portal of hell. Rin's hand went to her face in horror as the portal seemed as if it would seal. As quick as she could she raced to the portal and leaped in. "Rin!" She heard Kagome and Inuyasha chorus before the hole closed up, trapping the lovers inside.

Rin suddenly felt cold as evil trekked its way towards Rin's heart. Rin shivered as goosebumps formed on her body, the hair's on the back of her neck stood up and Rin felt an ominous feeling as she floated there.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin called out, suddenly she watched as golden and black sparks surrounded her. Rin immediately knew she was close to hell, her purity fighting against evil, in order to keep her from becoming defiled.

Rin's hand outstretched she saw something floating above her. Rin smiled, the aura hit her hard but Rin knew that it was Sesshomaru. His aura though was black, and slightly red. Rin's eye brows knit together.

'_Why __is __he __so __angry__...?'_ Rin thought questionably before summoning the energy to call out to him once more. "Sesshomaru!" Rin called out once more, his eyes met hers and Rin's eyes softened, his demon blood took over, causing his eyes to flood red and it's pupil aqua colored.

Rin looked around, only for a strange object to catch her attention. Above them a red ring around a black spec. '_Hell...' _Was the only answer Rin could think of. Tears flowed down cheeks eyes freely. Her Tsuki, the object of their love was going to live without parents. Without the love from his true mother.

Rin knew Kagome, being kind and Inuyasha, feeling pity for the way the lovers died would take care of her Hanyou child as if it were their own. But, it wouldn't be the same...will they withhold the truth about Rin and Sesshomaru? Rin will never know.

Rin lifted up her hands, and used her powers to help her get closer. Rin's spirit felt heavy, as the sudden need to die was in Rin's heart. '_No__...__it__'__s __the __demons__...' _Rin told herself as she felt his perfect face under her fingers.

Rin smiled, and his demon growled as his hands roughly yanked her towards him. Rin kissed his hand before placing her head on his chest.. But then his furious eyes caught sight of the small portal to hell above them.

"Sesshomaru-sama, how are we going to get out?" Rin asked, and she watched as his eyes went back to the white and gold glory, they once were. He turned to her, his eyes expressing pain, anger, denial...

"We cannot." He simply said and I felt my heart shatter, my mind began to buzz as my stomach did flips. "Never...?" I whispered, my voice coming out hoarse and weak. Sesshomaru sighed, "You followed me...Why?" He asked.

Rin was interrupted from her trance and her amber gaze was fixated on the demon staring ever so intently on her. "You didn't hesitate to jump into hell for me, and neither will I for you." I said with a smile on my face.

I embraced him, "Tsuki will grow without his parents..." I said, my grasp on his kimono tightening. "I...I feel like..." I was cut off as a sudden surge of warmth hit my body. Only to realize it was Sesshomaru.

"Do not let these demonic aura's and forces drag your soul." He said. I nodded, my thoughts suddenly wondered on purifying Sesshomaru, killing myself. "I feel cold Sesshomaru..." I said, in fact, it was my heart.

Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga. "Meidou, Zangetsuha!" he shouted. And I noticed my barrier weakening. '_No__...' _I thought as it finally shattered, the meidou crushed the spec and began sucking everything inside.

The winds pulling both me and Sesshomaru. suddenly I watched as the darkness flooded into my body. "Rin, do not fail me." Sesshomaru said as his hands grew tighter on my body. I felt empty, weak...cold...

"Shoot an arrow Rin, at the Meidou I produced." Sesshomaru commanded, and I nodded raising my bow from my shoulder, but as I tried to pull an arrow from thin air it didn't work. '_My __heart__...__I __need __to __purify __myself__!' _Immediately Rin's barrier re-appeared, and it bounced back any evil from my body.

As Sesshomaru released me, to avoid being purified of course. I pulled a flame and held it on my bow. '_Please __make __it__!' _I released it and it soared through the darkness, illumination what lay ahead until it looked like an explosion occurred.

Then for some reason I heard sounds of fighting. "Inuyasha-sama! Kagome-sama!" A pool appeared ahead of us, it showed Kagome, ashen covered, holding Tsuki in her arms as tears poured down her face.

Inuyasha was in front of Kagome, blood stained his Kasai ratto no rōbu. Sesshomaru's hands found mine and we soared through it, I closed my eyes as I felt a sudden coolness flood me before I heard the wind whistle around me. "Kaze no kizu!" A familiar shout erupted through the air as a huge golden light ran through demons.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I rush in this one? Think I did T.T Poop, sorry for uploading so late! Hope you enjoyed! Not as mny people reviewed for the two chappy's T.T But glad and thanks for those who did! Review!<strong>

**Definitions:**

_**Kasai ratto no rōbu**_**: Japanese for 'Robe of the fire rat' In the anime, Inuyasha claims his robe to be that of the fire rat, resistant to flames and such, since he still wears it in my story. I thought it would be necessary to add this in ^.^ XD Lol **


	33. The Final hit

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha****! (****This ****must ****be ****annoying ****by ****now****)* **

**I know it's late, but I wanted to let you know that, since I am tired of saying Kanashii Negai this and that, I will refer to him as 'The Youkai before them' or something like that, anyway, the story must go on! THE END OF THE BATTLE! If you guys leave reveiws :) I will keep going! XD**

**Be proud, word count: 3,203**

* * *

><p><em><span>Sesshomaru<span>_

Sesshomaru made it out of the chilling experience of the Meidou. They had nearly went to hell but only with Sesshomaru's quick remembrance of how he used a shard from Kanna's mirror to steal Tetsusaiga's power, he and Inuyasha had fought in hell, only to be tricked by Narake into being sucked into the Meidou. Only for Tenseiga's light, and the idea of the Meidou inside a Meidou.

Though when he did a Meidou inside a Meidou he was surprised to find it do nothing, a split second decision caused him to remember the light that let Inuyasha out, so he ordered Rin to fire one of her purification arrows.

Brought back to the present as a uhge gust of wind roared in his ears he looked to his mate. '_Rin__...' _Sesshomaru thought, her name reappeared in his thoughts as he landed. Inuyasha's mate and Inuyasha himself were badly shaken, dirt covered their bodies, but Tsuki was safe and for Sesshomaru the brief image of Rin in the void popped up.

Immediately another memory came to mind. As his golden gaze caught sight of Rin's state. Fear crept up on him. Her eyes were empty and he sensed a demonic aura inside her. She trembled slightly and her face was drained of any color.

'_She __was __dead__... __and __for __a __moment __she __couldn__'__t __produce __her __purity__...' _Sesshomaru's eyes caught hers once more. They were returning back to normal, but an unspoken fear still remained in those hazel doe-like eyes. Sesshomaru was confused, why would she still have fear?

'_I __will __have __to __ask __later__...' _Sesshomaru thought as he settled Rin close to the Miko and her mate. Stealing a glance at his child he was comforted, to know that the Hanyou child was safe, for some reason he trusted those two.

"Do not fail to protect Rin and Tsuki." His voice rang out, and Inuyasha looked up at him along with the Miko. Then he launched himself, making sure that he would hit the target, he focused on one thing.

To kill the Youkai who hurt him, his Hanyou Child Tsuki. His mate, and those who tried to protect them. To Sesshomaru, being an Inu Youkai, was very possessive, he wouldn't hesitate to kill those who tried to take things that were _his_.

Even the half-_breed_ of his brother was considered his. His mate belonged to him, those in his protection belonged to him. Those two were now his vassals. Though he was completely appalled by this self confession.

But he couldn't deny it, those two, _owed _him. He shielded them two from the enemy, and they did the same for protecting and caring for Rin. "Meidou Zangetsuha!" His voice rang out once more as the strike hit the Youkai full on.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Sesshomaru quickly avoided his brother's 'Scar of the Wind.' Sesshomaru was not fearful. Never, would he cower from Inuyasha. He simply decided for his half-brother to get some glory.

"Keh, just because I got these meer scratches doesn't mean I won't stop fighting!" The half-breed boasted. Though, Sesshomaru ignored his incompetence, he quickly shoved his brother to the side to avoid a deadly attack.

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha growled as his face was pulled out of the dirt. "Silence," Sesshomaru ordered. However, a golden arrow pierced through the Youkai's barrier. "Go!" A familiar shout came, '_Rin__...' _

"Kaze no Kizu!" The rough voice he quickly recognized to be his brother sounded. With a smirk, Sesshomaru followed the same, except, this time he knew Meidou Zangetsuha would not work.

For Sesshomaru, time froze. What other attack can he use? Meidou Zangetsuha was basically the one power he had used most. But then he immediately remembered his _own _attack. One born from his power, not his father "Sōryūha!".

Sesshomaru commanded, its contact immediately made lightning shoot from the blade, Kanashii's eyes widened before his souls and demons threw themselves in between. '_No __good__... __we __can __never __defeat __him __if __he __blocks __our __attacks__...' _

_Rin_

Rin felt shaken, as they began to descend Rin quickly caught sight of Kagome's stare. Her brown eyes were intently gazing at Rin. '_I __wonder __why __she __is __staring __at __me __like __that__..?' _Rin thought before she landed.

Rin though was dragged in her own thoughts. Rin's memory brought her back to the moment where she couldn't even produce an arrow, when her barrier faltered and shattered, allowing the empty feeling to settle inside her. Rin shuddered, remembering the feeling it gave her body.

'_Back __there__... __did __I __almost __lose__...?' _Rin thought worriedly. '_If __I __lose __my __powers__... __then__ ... __I __can__'__t __protect __them __anymore__!' _Rin thought as fear and panic took hold of her heart. "Do not fail to protect Rin and Tsuki." Rin snapped out of her thoughts in time to see her Lord race away with Inuyasha cursing quite hotly behind him.

As soon as they were an ear-shot away Kagome spoke up. "Rin, what happened?" She asked and I was taken aback with the question. But Rin decided to tell her trusted friend Kagome, how she felt. "In hell...I...felt so empty.." I said, tears began to flow down my cheeks.

I felt that ache once more, the unbearable thoughts of suicide. Purifying Sesshomaru-sama, and to feel defeated... "Something...I never thought could happen." I said. And from there I began to tell the tale of hell.

Kagome stared at me, her eyebrows furrowing here and there, than her eyes widened at the point of when I couldn't produce an arrow. When I was finished, I took in a breath and noticed how silent Kagome was.

"Kagome...?" I questioned and she looked to the side, "That's bad! you have to pay more attention!" Kagome scolded suddenly. I winced at her words, but still noted that they were true. With a sigh I sat onto the rough ground.

Kagome sat beside me, but we were both still alert on the Youkai who could attack them at any moment. Not paying attention, I pulled an arrow from the air, it was golden and I had time to admire it's beauty. It was a simply goldflame, not really an arrow but close enough to be.

"Turn around, Rin, I'll try to purify you." Kagome said and I nodded, turning so that her face faced my back. "Can I hold Tsuki?" I asked, Kagome answered me with a sigh, which I quickly understood to be a 'No.'

Her hands touched my back and a sudden coolness swept over my body. I whimpered as I felt everything around me shatter. Still in my Miko's garb I watched as the light appeared in front of me.

_**"Your friend is helping you become pure, those demons affected you more than you suspect Rin."**_ The light said and Rin hung her head. "I know..." But the light became a sword and Rin smiled.

"Junsuina Hogo.." Rin said as the sword stood in front of her. _**"The power of the Youkai and the Hanyou won't inflict anything Rin, only you can do this."**_ Rin's eyes widened. _**"Take hold of me."**_ Rin did as she was commanded. But as soon as her hand touched it, the sword suddenly was by her side.

The world shattered like glass, Rin noted that she was back with Kagome, Kagome's hands twitched before she let out an exhausted groan and fell to the ground. "Kagome!" Rin exclaimed, placing her hand on her pulse, Rin noticed that she was alive, but cold.

Her hand outstretched to remove Tsuki from her grasp. _**"**__**No**__**." **_Rin froze, her sword had told her no? Rin's blood boiled. '_Why__!' _Rin asked but the sword pulsed. _**"**__**He **__**contains **__**blood **__**of **__**a **__**Youkai**__**, **__**you **__**will **__**purify **__**him **__**into **__**an **__**oblivion**__**, **__**right **__**now **__**you **__**are **__**too **__**pure **__**to **__**just **__**purify **__**him **__**into **__**a **__**human**__**." **_

Rin was confused, but agreed before standing, the bandages she had on her left eye began to ruffle as the breeze blew, sweeping the bandages off her face. Rin stepped up, only to see an attack hit Kanashii full blown. _**"**__**They **__**are **__**fools**__**..." **_The sword muttered and I looked up to see an explosion blast away Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

I groaned, '_That __attack __they __did__...__will __he __use __it __on __me__...?' _Rin thought as the brief memory of the Meidou backlashing on Sesshomaru came to mind. A sphere surrounded me out of nowhere.

"Look out!" I heard Inuyasha exclaim but I was already consumed, I closed my eyes and held my breath as I appeared in front of Kanashii. Letting that breath out I examined my surroundings, in front of us was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha being accupied with the Youkai, Kagome was leaning against a rock, her arms weakly around Tsuki.

I took in a deep breath, sucking up the courage I faced him."Ready to end this?" I said as I held my sword towards him. He smirked, "Sure, after all, I can't wait to cut your head off with your own sword." He said with a taunting glint in his navy blue eyes. I scowled.

"No, this time I will kill you!" I shouted, as I lunged, But with a quick wave of his hands an energy ball was formed. _**"**__**RUN**__**!" **_The sword shouted but as he threw it I noticed it was the wind scar surrounded by...lightning?

I prepared my sword and gasped as I felt the immense strength, I felt my feet pushed back as the dirt began to make a trench from the imprint of my feet. I cursed as I felt my arms begin to burn from the pressure.

'_Can __I __really __make __it __out __of __here__?' _Rin thought as she concentrated her power into the sword and with a heave Rin managed to purify the giant mass of demonic energy. Panting she raced to him, her legs protested, but Rin didn't care.

She wasn't Youkai, Hanyou, not even and average Ningen. She was a Miko. Images fluttered in her head as time stopped, '_Sesshomaru__...' _Rin was reminded of their love with Tsuki, than the protection of Kagome and Inuyasha.

'_I __have __to __do __this __for __everyone__!' _Rin thought in confidence as she swung, but he merely dodged, striking Rin in the back with souls. Rin fell to the ground, but quickly rolled ot the side to avoid a deadly attack.

Rin noticed the scratch she now bared on her left shoulder. Looking back at the Youkai before her, he licked his razor sharp nails. "Your blood tastes delicious Rin." He said as his eyes grew crimson, and his fangs were bared.

Rin shivered at the thought of his claws and fangs tearing into her flesh. '_No__... __I __can__'__t __be __scared now__!' _Rin told herself as she faced him head on. He hissed before lunging and Rin swiftly blocked his claws.

But with his strength he pushed her back. Rin fell onto the ground and the force threw her sword away, Kanashii pinned Rin onto the floor and raised his claws. In panic Rin's hand met his chest and a gold light sprung from her hand.

He hissed before jumping off her, in this time Rin's breath was quick and frankly uneven. She trembled but managed to get on her feet and lunge for the sword. Her fingers touched the hilt only for something sharp grip her ankle and yank her away.

Rin let out a cry of pain as her back met the hard floor. Rin felt her ankle sting and throb and as her fingers automatically reached for the wound she felt something warm and wet. '_Crap__...' _Rin thought in frustration.

Rin ignored the stinging and with effort, wobbly stood. He was hissing, clutching his shoulder. his entire left arm was gone except for the shoulder. I smirked, "How does it feel? To be defeated like all your victims!" I yelled, grabbing my bow and pulling out another arrow from the air I fired.

He growled, but dodged swiftly, in flashes he came towards me, I gasped as I heard his raspy breaths and let out a choked grunt as fingers cooly wrapped themselves around my neck. Immediately an uncomfortable feeling of pain shot through my neck.

"No one is going to save you Rin." He hissed, my hands found his as I tried to pry them from my neck. but his grip tightened and I gasped. For a moment he was chuckling, while I slowly felt the need for air burn in lungs.

But as quick as he grasped her, she felt him gone, his fingers were no longer on her neck. With a sharp intake of breath she fell into warmth. Looking up Rin smiled to catch sight of her silver maned savior.

"Rin, are well?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin nodded, the blush still on her face. "Damn you!" The Youkai cursed as he charged forward. Sesshomaru dodged while I shot an arrow. Kanashii let out a grunt of pain as it scratched his cheek.

"Let me go." I told Sesshomaru, seeing Kanashii was having trouble getting out of his daze. "No. You shall stay out of harms way." Sesshomaru commanded but I shook my head, "This is something you can't fight, even with your great demonic powers!" I countered.

Rin freed herself and lunged, its blade hit his shoulder. He hissed, but I lodged the blade in him and his claws went in the air. "How dare you-" But before he could flick his wrist Sesshomaru's whip grasped his wrist. I smiled, knowing that the sword and I complied to one attack only.

"Hane no Hikari!"

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, this was pretty long, (Or here on the editing thingy-ma-bob it is ^^ Lol, that is a blushing face! XD Lol well, sorry for the late update, but it takes a while you know! **

_**Sōryūha:**_** **Sōryūha** (蒼龍破, _Pale Dragon Blast_) Dragon Strike in the English Dub: It is his signature move but it is mainly seen in the movies (three times in the third and twice in the fourth). Its strength is comparable, if not greater, to his brother's Bakuryūha (Backlash wave). The Dragon Strike takes on the form of a dragon-like lighting by Sesshōmaru waving his sword in the air and from there it takes form. He can also put in the ground which allows him break an enemy's barrier. Unlike the Wind Scar or Backlash Wave, however, this attack is born of Sesshōmaru's own power rather than that of a sword, as he is seen using it with both the Tōkijin _and_ Tenseiga in the third movie. In the second episode of Inuyasha: The Final Act, Sesshōmaru used the Dragon Strike on Mōryōmaru with the Tōkijin at point blank range. **

**Got that blob of info on dis link: wiki/Sessh%C5%8Dmaru **

**Do you want me to continue? Reveiw your answers! **


	34. Romantic after math

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Inuyasha****, ****the ****proud ****owner ****is ****he****-****who****-****must****-****not****-****be****-****named**** ;)* **

**Hey Guys! Wanted to let you know! The chapter before this didn't upload right when I uploaded it yesturday, so sorry that it's a little late! Bonus chapter! This is merely a fluff. :) After the battle and such.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Rin<span>_

Rin sighed, the scenery was wonderful, after reconstructing the damaged part of the Western castle, which was the battle field. The bonded couple lived once more, Tsuki was sent with a maid.

Rin felt hands slither themselves around her hips, knowing Rin she immediately blushed as a chest appeared from behind her. Rin noticed, she was on her Lord's lap. She smiled, but turned her head to the side, a basic. 'I don't want to talk to you' stance.

After the battle Rin was weakened, but for once he died, that evil Youkai was gone, all that was left in his place was a feather. Afterwards, Rin was allowed to touch her son. While Inuyasha and Kagome were spending the night here.

Though Sesshomaru refused to keep Inuyasha and his mate here, Rin managed to convince him. Though, it took a while, Sesshomaru caved in and Rin and Kagome had been talking about kids, love life, and such.

Though Rin enjoyed the company of her raven black haired friend. She also enjoyed another silver haired man. Tonight though, Rin was to stay with Inuyasha, since it was casually, a full moon.

Sesshomaru was of course, trying to isolate himself with Inuyasha, in order to kill him in his vulnerable state. But Rin defended him, causing Sesshomaru to dismiss her, though, that night Sesshomaru suffered Rin's wrath. And slept in a lonely bed for the night.

And now, of course, he craved her attention. But being stubborn Rin refused. She actually liked being defiant, it was always such a turn on with Sesshomaru. Rin enjoyed his immediate frustration.

It made him seem cute, kinda like a kid. "Face me." He growled. Clearly angered that his 'mate' wouldn't see him. Rin bit her bottom lip as she rose from his lap. "Hmph, maybe Inuyasha would treat me better." Rin stated.

Her biggest Mistake...

He growled, swiftly standing and placing himself behind her, his hands grasped her shoulders and quickly pressed their bodies together. Rin couldn't hide the red that stained her cheeks. Rin nibbled on her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from submitting.

"W-What are you doing? Let me go!" Rin quickly said, trying to distract her body from reacting to Sesshomaru's sudden assault. But he growled, "You _**will **_obey me, You _**will **_give in. Mate." He said with a cocky attitude. Rin sighed, '_Guess __I __can__'__t __win __against __him __now__...' _Rin thought in defeat as she turned to face Sesshomaru.

"You're no fun." She said with a sigh. Sesshomaru looked at her questionably, But Rin shrugged. "You did know I was only joking right?" Rin asked, but she was in a haze as she stared at her Lord.

Her fingers went to trace his tattoos. Her hands cupped his face, he was a perfectly chiseled god for crying out loud! But Rin could not understand, why her? Why would Rin be blessed to be married and loved by a god?

"Why me?" The question slipped out of Rin's mouth. But she was too busy tracing his crescent moon, and his magenta stripes to notice the shocked glare he gave her, '_I __love __you__...__Sesshomaru__-__sama__...' _

_Sesshomaru_

'_What __does __she __mean__...?' _Though, Sesshomaru had a big ego, he wouldn't really go out there and brag about his looks like his idiotic half-brother Inuyasha. But when Rin asked him why did he choose her it stunned him.

His hands found hers as he brought them from his face. He enjoyed watching her reaction to his blunt actions. But he ran his fingers through her feather soft hair, letting his fingers slip through her brown mane.

"Isn't that a question I should ask?" He countered. She gasped, and watched her face grow apple red. Though his hands were placed firmly on her hips, he brought her close to his body. Inhaling her scent, he was intoxicated.

Finally Sesshomaru gave in to his restraint. His lips crashed onto hers. Not bearing to be with her another second without touching her in some sort of romantic way. He felt lustful for his fragile Rin. She let out a hearty moan before he parted, allowing her to breath.

She was panting, but she smiled. Time froze for him, immediately everything around him felt insignificant. Just to see Rin smile, was like the world for him, her bright hazel eyes and her cute dimples that followed.

She was childish, for an instant he saw that small child who used to follow him around. No longer feeling angry at her he carried her bridal style, back to the palace walls. Though, taking a quick glimpse of the childish woman giggling like an idiot in his arms he was content.

She was his idiot.

_Rin_

Rin gulped, she sensed a lot of tension in the air. The only noise that was audible was the gulping of Ramen from Inuyasha. Kagome laughed nervously. She had a nicely cooked fish while Sesshomaru and I had the same.

I gulped, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gaze met, first I watched Sesshomaru turn the death glare on him. While Inuyasha had a furious gaze in his. I continued to eat, but Kagome and I exchanged a glance that said, 'Why can't they ever stop fighting?'

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha," She said and he huffed. "What do you want now Kagome?" He responded rudely. But his gaze never left Sesshomaru's. "Inuyasha Oswari!" Kagome yelled and with a gleam of his necklace Inuyasha was on the ground with a yelp.

Rin sighed as she grabbed her glass, plate and prepared for the mini earthquake that happened. But Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru with a smile. "The meal was wonderful, Nii-san, But I shall go to bed with Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru growled at the 'Nii-san' part as Kagome dragged Inuyasha away. I sighed, leaning my head against Sesshomaru's shoulder. "That was nice, should I call Kagome Nee-san?" I asked.

Sesshomaru flinched, "Never," He said and I sighed. '_Well __there __goes __the __moment__...' _After finishing my meal I stood up, "Well I am going to bed," I said and Sesshomaru stood up, "Let's go." He said and I giggled.

"Hai Hai." I said back as we walked away from the table, and the scurrying servants that hurried to clean up our mess. I grasped his arm and my fingers latched with his, "You are mine." I said and he chuckled. "And you to me." He said back.

* * *

><p><strong>Well did you like it? This was sort of a filler, like a fluff added in here, idk if this should be the ending or not, I kinda want to go into Tsuki aging, maybe a death here and there *Smirks* But it is all on you :) <strong>

**NekoxUsa**


End file.
